


Eternal legacy

by Mi_YounG



Category: Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother Feels, Conflict, Dadgil, Devil May Cry 5 Nero/Vergil, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Father-Son Relationship, Fights, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Characters, Other, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Protective Dante, Protective Nero (Devil May Cry), Protective Siblings, Protective Vergil, Sad and Sweet, Sibling Rivalry, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry), Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 43,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_YounG/pseuds/Mi_YounG
Summary: [Post-DMC5]A book that left behind with a promise made by a father to his son, Nero.‘Hold onto that until then.’ Said Vergil before he transforms and flies down from the top.Dante and Vergil went to the underworld together to seal the portal between the demons and the humans’ world. Will the twins come back? Will Vergil fulfill his promise to Nero? A story about Sparda family.
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Lady/Trish (Devil May Cry), Eva/Sparda (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero & Nico (Devil May Cry), Nero's Mother/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. The meaning of power

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [永恒的传承](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321488) by [IamYounG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamYounG/pseuds/IamYounG)



> *SPECIAL FOR CHINESE READERS ONLY! CHINESE VERSION of 'ETERNAL LEGACY' is AVAILABLE NOW!
> 
> 至所有中文读者！  
> 改编翻译《永恒的传承》简体中文版也可前往 #YounG小说：  
> https://novel.banananetwork.com.my/book/1618
> 
> ————————————
> 
> For those who new to me / my works:  
> IMPORTANT NOTICE:  
> NEWBIE WRITER HERE. A BELIEVER OF “WRITING IS AN ACT OF FAITH, NOT A TRICK OF GRAMMAR.” —E.B. WHITE  
> *YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, HIGH POSSIBILITIES OF WRONG GRAMMAR PROBLEM.
> 
> I am a forever newbie writer who follows heart and intuition. My works usually have unknown future plots and VERY SLOW to update. Because I don't have a habit to write a story outline and I have a very busy real life, thus everything depends on my mood.

Don't come to question all that you've know.  
Remember you are not alone.  
I will be here standing beside you.  
There is no mountain too tall to overcome.  
We will be as one. You will rise again.  
This is your Legacy. --- (Lyrics of Devil May Cry 5 OST: Legacy)

The underworld. 

“So, all we gonna do is cut this thing down?” Said Dante.

“That’s right,” Vergil replied in a delightful tone. With his little brother by his side, there’s something that made him feel happy. But still, Vergil insisted to prove his pride is more than anything. “I’m more than capable of handling this one on my own.”

Dante smirked and said in a firm tone. “You’re gonna need some help…And someone to keep an eye on you.” 

Before Vergil able to reply anything, the Qliphoth’s roots appeared before them. Both of them sent a tacit glare at each other, then the battle has begun. Normally, it’s not really a tough fight to them as the demons considered as lower level than them. However, the increasing of endless demons really tiring them at this moment, especially after everything they had been through these few weeks.

Not sure how long the battle had been going, when noticed Dante’s movement slower than usual, Vergil shouted loudly when he also fighting with the other demons at the same time. “You’re sluggish… Are you still wounded from your fight with Nero?”

“You’re one to talk!” Dante huffed. Those demons surrounded them kept appearing and the whole battle felt like eternity. 

When the sight was getting blur, Dante tried the best to distance himself from those demons who wanted to tear him alive. Although he’s not really want to admit but Vergil was right though. That bitch slap by Nero really did a number on him because Dante not really in defence mode at that time as he never thought that Nero would attack him. Then, all of these fights made his injuries worse and not even have time to take a proper rest and healing himself.

“Dante!” Vergil’s fierce tone suddenly woke Dante up. 

Dante widened his eyes and hold his breath when he noticed a dark magical, quick flash lightning coming to him all of the sudden. Such a stupid mistake. He shouldn’t get distracted in the middle of battle.

“Holy crap!” Dante cursed and gritted his teeth, ready to welcome the expected attack from the demons. However, the pain didn’t come. That is because Vergil teleported to the side of Dante in the blink of eyes and defending the demons’ attacks for him. 

Dante released a sigh of relief and used his strength to continue the fight with those dark creatures. 

“Keep your mind focus on the battle, Dante!” Vergil said in an angry tone. 

Vergil continued to kill those demons without any mercy. At the same time, he couldn’t help himself to keep an eye on his little brother. He tried to hold his position around Dante even when fighting the demons, not really want to get too far from Dante. He did noticed, there’s something wrong on Dante.

“Dammit!” Dante cursed and clenched his fists. He also noticed that Vergil already changed his fighting strategy for him, which made Dante feeling angry at himself. 

“Vergil, just do what you need to do. Stop this kind of useless strategy, you are just wasting your time and reduce the effectiveness of your fighting skills.” Said Dante. “I’ll be fine to fight on my own!”

“Shut up!” Vergil ignored Dante and continued his conservative strategy on battle. He felt the needs to protect Dante somehow in this kind of situation.

“I’m supposed to be here to help you, instead of becoming your burden!” Dante shouted out loudly and defended a demon’s attack with his own sword. He dragged the demon to the other side and not really appreciate Vergil’s help at this moment. 

However, the blurry sight and slight dizziness once again affected Dante and caused him to feel weak. This also the time of the demon’s poisoning claws ripped open his chest. A painful screams came out from his dry throat which immediately attracted Vergil’s attention. 

“Dante!” Vergil shouted out eagerly and used his Yamato to slash away those demons around him. Then, he rushed to Dante’s side.

“Dammit…Urgh…”Dante groaned painfully and fell down on the ground. 

The demons surrounded them growling fiercely and ready to attack Dante at once. Dante used his trembling arms to support his body, trying so hard to get up his feet before too late. At the same time, a familiar cold wave of strong energy field washed over the surrounding. 

“Ver…Vergil…” Dante soaked in his own blood, panting in sweat. Then, he looked up at his big brother. A protective brother that he thought he had lost a long time ago.

Vergil, who already transformed into the Sin Devil Trigger mode.  
“Die!” Vergil hissed and released his ultimate combo skills.

Not sure how and don’t know why, but at this moment, Vergil’s power seemed to finally reached the next level which he always hoped to. Far beyond his limitation. Just a blink of eyes, those demons at their surrounding had been fully cleared and no one could survived.

Dante totally looked in shock and speechless. Vergil also stunned, he stared at his both hands in a daze, not really sure what had he done.

The ultimate more power that he pursued so long…

Vergil’s fixed gaze on his own hands in confusion.  
“The power… My power. It’s truly weird and…curious.” 

Until now, Vergil still not sure how come he able to release such a powerful energy in the battle. He remembered, that moment when noticed Dante in danger, then his mind was full of worries and determination. At the same time, all his veins and the muscles pushed his power beyond the limit.

The old memories that locked deep down in his heart a long time ago…

‘Without strength, we cannot protect anything. To have the strength, you need to put a lot of efforts. And, the true power will only appear when you have a strong will to protect the beloved persons, and when you are willing to make any sacrifice for protecting them, then you can get the ultimate power to take control of your destiny.’ Said Sparda to his eldest son.

‘What is that mean, father?’ The little Vergil asked in confusion. 

‘One day, you will know it. As long as you got someone that you wish to protect at all costs. Then, your true power will be released.’ Sparda explained softly.

“Father, I hope that one day I can become strong and powerful just like you. So that I can help you to protect Dante and mother!” The little Vergil said sincerely.

Sparda looked happy. He gave his son a wide and warm smiling face. “Of course you will. I’m so proud of you, my son.” Sparda lovingly stroked Vergil's face with the tips of his fingers.

——————————————

The present time.  
Not sure how much time they have used to fight so hard… The tough battle was finally coming to the end. The twin brothers lying next to each other on the ground, gazing at the flaming sky, finally able to take some rest.

They’re still at the underworld after all. The demons are everywhere, even at this moment. However, after witnessed the earlier bloody swept-off battle, those dark creatures lingering at the surrounding but not really dare to simply messing up with them now. 

“…Still alive?” Vergil asked with his tired voice. 

“Yeah.” Dante panting hard and he’s totally in a mess. “I really need some rest now…” With the Sparda’s demon bloodline in his veins, he born naturally to have the ability to heal himself, no matter in any kind of circumstances. However, the healing power seemed slow down due to his poisoned injuries.

After a short of pause.

“Oh, it will be nice if I can have some crispy pizzas… After a nice hot bath. The delicious strawberry sundae is my favourite too.” Said Dante in a weak tone. Almost a gentle whisper.

“Dante…?” Vergil raised his concerned voice.

“…I’m fine.” Dante replied slowly. “Just sleepy…” 

Vergil frowned and sighed worriedly. “Hang on just a little while longer.” Ignored the arch pain and soreness of his whole body, Vergil tried to sit up and get on his feet again.

“Let me finish the last work, then I will bring you home.” Vergil took a deep breath, and then he glancing at Dante who already lost the strength to battle. An earlier slap in the face by Nero nearly to kill Dante indeed. Furthermore, after the long hours of non-stop battle and the poisoned injuries that Dante suffered, his energy was exhausted and his magic power was almost depleted.

However, after heard what Vergil said, Dante struggled to sit up and wished to follow Vergil to continue the unfinished battle stubbornly. 

“Don’t be stupid. There’s no way for you to fight at such condition.” Vergil frowned, looked worriedly at the blood-covered all over Dante.

“…Can’t let you get all fun alone.” Dante smiled weakly and summoned his sword at the same time. 

“Fool!” Vergil scolded in a serious tone.

Dante hummed and laughed at himself. “I’m dying… Will die anyway.”

Vergil shook his head. “I won’t let you die that easily. Your life belongs to me, Dante. Our score hasn’t be settled yet.”

“Still want to fight with me…?” Dante’s voice getting slower and low. His pale sweating face looked very tired. “…Well, I’m afraid you need to…” After swallowing hard, Dante continued with a soft tone. “Take a chance now…before it’s too late.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll live a long life. Just a small scratch on your chest, don’t be such a crybaby.” Vergil pressed his lips tightly after that, when he looking at Dante’s bloody chest. There’s a big hole for sure, which caused by the demon’s poisoning claws. And, the poison must already be flowing in Dante’s veins. 

“The poison will be cleared out by our own demonic bloodline. Just need to take some time since you're not having proper rest at all.” Vergil checked on Dante’s chest wounds and pressed it by hand, which caused Dante whimpered in pain.

“Fuck off! It’s hurt like hell, Vergil you bastard.” Dante cursed through clenched teeth. He curled his shaking body up, then once again lying on the ground as him completely defeated by the burning pain.

Vergil shrugged in a cool manner and took a deep breath. His icy gaze then fell on those demons surrounded them. 

“Stay here. I’ll be right back.” Vergil told Dante softly. But it’s more like a promise. 

A weak smile showed on Dante’s face. “Be quick… Or else you will need to bring my dead body back to our hometown.” 

Vergil hummed coldly and murmured in a complicated facial expression. “Told ya. I won’t let you die that easily.”

Dante seemed to fell asleep or fainted as he didn't have a further response on anything. Gazing at the sword that dropped from Dante’s loosen grip hand, Vergil sighed and took away the sword.

“So weak, huh.” Vergil commented in a soft tone when he put the sword on Dante’s neck. Dante looked so defenceless and fragile. Too easy to get himself killed by anyone at this moment. 

Vergil tighten his grip on the Dante’s sword and his narrow eyes fixed on Dante who in unconscious state. After took a deep breath, Vergil raised the Dante’s sword in the middle of air.

“Have a good night, little brother.” He whispered to himself.  
And, the sword slashed down on its target at the same time.

[To be continued]


	2. Way back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So weak, huh.” Vergil commented in a soft tone when he put the sword on Dante’s neck. Dante looked so defenceless and fragile. Too easy to get himself killed by anyone at this moment. 
> 
> Vergil tighten his grip on the Dante’s sword and his narrow eyes fixed on Dante who in unconscious state. After took a deep breath, Vergil raised the Dante’s sword in the middle of air.
> 
> “Have a good night, little brother.” He whispered to himself.  
> And, the sword slashed down on its target at the same time.

Still in the underworld, of course.

Dante woke up on the ground, realized that he was all alone. Or not. There’s a red flaming sword stood in the ground beside him. That’s his own sword. But looked like the power of the sword had been activated by someone else in somehow. A strong protection power shield from the sword surrounded Dante, which protected him from any harm by the demons.

There’s a few demons lingering far away from the protection shield, looked like they were looking for a chance to attack Dante at any time. Dante yawned and got up on his feet, stretching his stiff limbs and muscles. Then, he looked around the surroundings with his sleepy eyes. His heavy minds were getting clear after a good rest. Even his injuries and wounds had been healed properly.

“Vergil.” Dante murmured when he picked up his own sword, ready to start some wake-up workout. Once the sword left the ground and back to his real master’s hand, the protection shield disappeared. Those demons around Dante growling loudly and then the new battle began. 

Dante wielding his sword fiercely and smashed the demons with no mercy. 

“It seems someone finally had fully recovered from the damages.” Vergil showed up all of the sudden and joined the battle. 

Dante smirked. “I thought you already left this damn place when I’m on sleeping mode.”

“You did missed up some real fun. I done severed the Qliphoth roots between the both worlds.” Vergil replied after he cleaned up the demons who standing on his way. His hoarse voices filled with deep breathing sound, he’s obviously quite tired now. The clearing job not the easy one, after all.

“Are you lost your mind? What made you think that you can settle it by your own? You could get yourself killed!” Dante looked worried. “Did you get injured?”

Vergil frowned and gave Dante a wry smile, after he cleaned up another demon who tried to attack him. “Look who's talking now. You are the one who lies down too fast, doesn’t it?”

Dante looked awkward and quickly slashed the demon in front of him. Then, he replied to Vergil who standing behind him, as they’re fighting the demons back-to-back. “Thanks to your son’s bitch slap.”

Vergil chuckled. “Stop finding excuse, Dante.”

“Uh, by the way… Since you are done clearing all disgusting plant roots, that’s a piece of good news indeed.” Dante laughed. “That means you can using Yamato to seal the portal now. We can finally leave alone this shit rotten in the hell. And then, we will go back to the real living world, TOGETHER.”

Vergil hissed but not comment anything on what Date said. After that, Dante in short-break sent a soft glare on his brother who still fighting with the demons. Although Vergil is a poker face who good at hiding his emotions and true feeling... But the tiredness in his eyes did showed everything to Dante.

Once done settled this batch of demons, Vergil took a deep breath and looked at his Yamato with a complicated gaze. Finally, a short moment that without any demons’ disturbance.

“It’s time to end this mess.” Said Vergil with a soft tired tone.

“Yeah, dumbass.” Dante couldn’t help but enjoyed to tease his big brother. “Your stink demon-self really created enough deep troubles for us. Hey, bro. You should really take my advice and stop being such childish action start from now on. You are already powerful enough, please stop acting like a drama queen and stop pursuing those stupid power anymore.”

Vergil hissed again but he tried to retort this time. “Without strength, we cannot protect anything. I need to be strong and get more powers, so that I can…” The unfinished sentence interrupted by Dante roughly. 

“Seriously, there's no cure for the fool like you.” Dante looked angry. “Your logic makes no sense to me, brother. You keep saying that you need more power, so that you can protect what you want. However, it’s obvious that you are so blind and not even understand what you truly desire!”

Vergil replied harshly. “You don’t understand…”

“Yes, I do really not understand you at all. What kind of fool you are, Vergil?” Dante sighed deeply. “I am your little brother, Nero is your son. We are your family and your kin in this world. This should be mean something to you, right? Or do you feel that we are nothing but unnecessary burdens for you?”

The twins standing on the ground and gazing at each other without any demon disturb them.

Dante then continued with a soft defeated tone. “That day when you thought mother saved me and left you behind. But the truth that you don’t know is she tried to save you, too. She kept searching and searching… until it killed her.”

Vergil gripped the Yamato tightly, quietly… And until his knuckles turned white. 

“Vergil…There’s nobody who wanted to leave you alone. We are a family. Father and mother shared their love with us equally… You should know that, don’t you? Do you really lost all the old sweet childhood memories what we had?” Said Dante.

“That’s the problem. It’s all because I’m still remember all of these stupid memories. You have no idea how much that it hurts me and haunts me every single second…” Vergil took a deep breath and said painfully. “That is all because I am too weak and not strong enough to protect our family…”

“Vergil… We were just a child at that time. You don’t need to be keep blaming on yourself.” Dante shook his head. “Vergil, even for now… You don’t need to prove yourself to anyone either. No matter how people misunderstood you, but you have to believe that I’m here for you whenever you need me. I know that you are just pretending to be cool and to be so cocky. However, the true side that underneath your mask, it’s all your broken soul and fragile heart, after all.”

Vergil self-mocking laughed at himself when heard Dante saying these to him.

“I’m sorry that I was unable to settle our differences in the past. But I’m trying now. Also, I’m truly sorry that I was not able to keep you by my side and let you fell into the underworld that day… What you don’t know is that I’m so lost without you, brother. It’s all my fault because I’m not strong enough to pull you back to me. But now, I’m decided to stay by your side and catch you when you fall. I’m ready to be there for you at any time, keep an eye on you, whenever you need me then I’ll be there for you, just like now.” Said Dante sincerely. 

“…You are the one who acting like a drama queen now, little brother.” Vergil snorted.

“Vergil.” Dante trying to say more but Vergil stopped him quickly. 

“I'm so done with you and your big speech.” Vergil sighed. “It’s time to seal the portal, so we can continue our own path to live different lives, and to go our separate ways.”

“VERGIL!” Dante shouted uncontrollably. 

Vergil took a deep breath and sent a cold glare on Dante.  
“Wanna stay here forever? Or wanna join me the back home trip?”

When noticed there were few demons started to show up and appear at their surrounding again, Dante sighed deeply. “You are truly stubborn.” 

“And this makes me glad.” Vergil unsheathed the Yamato and looked up at the portal. Then, he gazing around those demons surrounded them.

“Idiot.” Dante commented with a frown.

Once again ignored Dante’s nasty comment, Vergil spoke in an honest tone. “Even though I hate to admit but you are damn right though. I’m almost reached my limit. Let’s clear up this last batch of demons, then, we are leaving.” 

Meanwhile, the demons once again started to attack them.  
Another batch of demons can’t wait to die in their hands, here the other battle began.

“Stay strong, Vergil.” Dante shrugged and wielded his sword to kill the demons who tried to attack them. “Don’t you forget that your son Nero is still waiting for your epic comeback in the human world?”

‘Nero…’ There’s something in Dante’s words pricked his heart hurtfully. Vergil’s hand stunned a second before he continued to slay the demons. 

Dante won’t missed up this precious moment to tease, of course.  
“I don’t believe your bullshit that you said your son means nothing to you.”

Vergil stayed in silent mode when he killed the demons continuously. 

“I’m getting tired of this endless battle.” With a quick glare at the portal which far above their heads. Vergil hissed and made up his mind. After that, he cleaned up all the demons surrounded them by an ultimate skill. 

“It’s truly a nice skill but…” Dante shook his head and allowed himself take a short break since the demons all gone. “How do you feel now? Exhausted? You look like hell now, Vergil.”

Dante noticed that Vergil was using Yamato to support his body with one knee on the ground. Vergil’s sweating face looked pale and he’s panting tiredly. Dante couldn’t help himself but warned loudly. “Vergil, you shouldn’t push yourself too hard, you seriously need to take some rest now.”

That’s crazy! Dante wondered how many demons that Vergil had slayed alone when Dante himself was in unconscious state just now.

“Don’t worry, I can still fight. I’m sure will bring you out of here and seal that damn portal…” Chose to ignore Dante’s worried look. After a pause, Vergil asked quietly. “You seem so close with that child, Nero. How much you know about him?”

Dante raised his eyebrows and shot Vergil a confused look. “Before I’m telling you... You look like you don’t know about his existence at all.” 

This statement made Vergil stunned again. Then, he whispered softly. “Actually, you are right. Because I'm not aware of that indeed.”

“Yeah, I can see that.” Dante nodded in agreement. “Poor Nero’s first 'birth-father reunion' was you cutting off his right hand mercilessly. Such a heart-warming and touching story… Doesn’t it?”

Vergil gave Dante a fake smile. “Can you blame me? I never thought that he is my son. What I only know is that Yamato is calling out for me.”

“Well, well…” Dante sent a sympathy look at Vergil. After that, he told Vergil what all he know about Nero.

Vergil listened to the story quietly. His face looked so calm, not really showing much emotions. However, Dante seemed able to sense something on it.

“Don’t worry, he’s a kind and obedient kid. He will certainly forgive you.” Dante said.

“Why do I need his forgiveness? I’ve done nothing wrong.” Vergil replied firmly. 

Dante smirked. “Is that so?”

Vergil hissed and looked away from Dante. “Ready to back home now?” Vergil stood up shakily with the support of Yamato.

“Look like someone can’t wait to see his own son.” Dante said in a teasing tone which made Vergil rolled his eyes impatiently.

“You seriously need to learn how to shut your mouth up.” Vergil remained the same cold attitude when he transformed to his sin-devil trigger form. This might be his last drop of power left, he guessed.

“Follow me closely.” Vergil commanded. “Now or never.”

“Needless to say.” Then, Dante transformed and followed Vergil to fly up high to reach the portal.

[To be continued]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is my day 24 of MCO.  
> Hope all of us be safe and stay strong!


	3. Sparda family reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil hissed and looked away from Dante. “Ready to back home now?” Vergil stood up shakily with the support of Yamato.
> 
> “Look like someone can’t wait to see his own son.” Dante said in a teasing tone which made Vergil rolled his eyes impatiently.
> 
> “You seriously need to learn how to shut your mouth up.” Vergil remained the same cold attitude when he transformed to his sin-devil trigger form. This might be his last drop of power left, he guessed.
> 
> “Follow me closely.” Vergil commanded. “Now or never.”
> 
> “Needless to say.” Then, Dante transformed and followed Vergil to fly up high to reach the portal.

Somewhere within the residential area, Devil May Cry Main Shop.   
A cold, cloudy midnight.

“It’s been around one month. There’s no sign of them at all.” Said Lady through the phone. She sat on the table and holding the phone with a casual relaxed posture. The other side of the phone is Nero who should already back to Fortuna.

Trish also stayed in the shop, she shrugged and listened to the conversation between Nero and Lady silently. Meanwhile, there’s a dark portal opened in the shop all of sudden. 

Trish and Lady exchanged a quick glare. After that, two familiar men walked out from the portal.

“Just keep me updated if any news of them.” Nero sighed and almost ready to hang up the phone as usual. However, this time Lady did stopped him in time. “Come here right now! They are back!”

“Really!?” Nero asked in an unbelievable tone. 

“Yeah, come here NOW!” Lady instructed Nero and then hung up the phone directly, as she rushed to the front followed behind of Trish.

“DANTE!” The ladies shouted in sync voice.

“It’s good to be home again.” Dante took a deep breath and opened his arms to relax himself. “Hi, ladies… Thank you for not destroying this place.” With the last word dropped, the electric supply of the shop had been cut off as usual.

“Dammit.” Dante looked around the dark room and sighed in mixed emotions. “I’m killing the demons in a die-hard mode in the underworld but you two can’t even assist to pay the rent?”

“Paying rental need money, Dante.” Lady reminded warmly.

“Where is my remuneration of the last job? I’m the one who defeated Urizen.” Dante confronted.

“It’s V who killed Urizen.” Trish shrugged. 

“And, you are not really finished the last job, doesn’t it?” Lady’s questioning eyes fixed on Vergil who standing right behind Dante.

Dante groaned in frustration. “…Bitches.”

“Excuse me?” Lady hissed. 

Trish also not happy with Dante’s comment about them.

Vergil hissed and teased in a mocking tone. “Dante… Enjoy your happy life in such a romantic mood with the ladies ya.” Vergil using Yamato to open a new portal. Both ladies looked alert and in defence mode when facing Vergil.

Vergil not really cared about the ladies’ unfriendly gazes, he turned and ready to walk into the portal but Dante stopped him in time. 

“Didn’t I told ya, your portal-opening days are over! Give me the Yamato, Vergil.” Dante said firmly with a serious tone.

Vergil shrugged and said goodbye to Dante instead. However, before Vergil able to walk into the portal, a sword flew in through the wooden door like a flash of lightning and directly shot to him, which stopped him to go further in time. It’s not Dante who stopping him, clearly. Because Dante and the two ladies totally in shocked too.

“Where do you think you go?” It’s Nero, who walked in Devil May Cry Shop with a furious look. 

“Nero!?” Everyone in the room gasped, except Vergil totally looked in a daze.

“How do you arrive at here so fast? I thought you are in Fortuna back then.” Lady asked in surprised tone.

“Thanks to my sixth-sense.” Nero hissed. “Luckily I decided to take the nearby job and reached here this afternoon.”

“You lost, remember? So, you better close the portal and have a good chat with me, right now!” Nero threw a book to Vergil. “Father.”

Vergil grabbed the book and a smirk showed on his face. “Interesting.”  
The book that belongs to Vergil’s human-self, V.

“Well… Such a good timing to show up, Nero.” Dante sent an apologetic look to both Lady and Trish, then he spoke gently. “Sorry, ladies. I think you all need to give us some space for such a heart-warming family reunion so that my brother and I can have a good bonding time with my cute nephew.”

Trish and Lady exchanged a quick glare. Both of them nodded in agreement and said goodbye to Dante and Nero, but quite tacit to ignore Vergil at the same time. They’re not really forgive Vergil who caused his demon-self destroyed the entire city and killed all the innocent people. Furthermore, it’s hard for them to forget what Urizen has done to them as well.

“Hope you can survive in this family drama, Dante. See ya!” Lady waved goodbye and left the Devil May Cry Shop with Trish.

After exhaled deeply, Dante re-focused on his brother and nephew.  
“So…Yeah. Where do we begin?”

“What about let us begin our talk with this!” Nero transformed into his true Devil Trigger form all of the sudden. Then, he began to attack Vergil in next move.

“NERO! STOP IT NOW!” Dante shouted eagerly and as reflex action, he automatically transformed into his sin-devil trigger form too. 

Vergil widened his eyes, looked surprised indeed. He hardly dodged away from Nero’s fierce attack and using his Yamato to defend himself, still in human form. After that, Dante interrupted Nero’s second attack to protect Vergil. Dante well alerted that Vergil was no longer has enough power to protect himself at this moment as Vergil already depleted himself too much in the underworld.

“Are you insane, Nero? STOP IT!” Dante looked angry and pushed Nero away from Vergil. Then, he stood in front of Vergil and gazing at Nero with a serious look.

However, Vergil seemed to have a death wish and he kept provoking Nero. “This place is too small for us to start a battle. Why don’t we go to another good place to continue the fight?” Vergil said with a challenging tone.

Nero hissed and clenched his fist tightly. “You got a good point though.”

Dante looked unbelievable and warned Vergil loudly. “Vergil, you have done enough fights today. Please just stop creating more troubles for yourself. And you kid, stop being childish. Despite what Vergil did wrong, but he’s still your father!”

“He’s the one who refuses to accept my existence! I’m waiting for him to come back from the underworld, but you did saw what he had done. If I’ve not arrived here in time, he’s definitely already left here to nowhere. He chose to abandon me even he knows about my existence! Hateful bastard!” Nero looked hurt and shouted angrily when he tried to start his third attack on Vergil immediately.

“Nero, don’t do it!” Dante gritted his teeth and ready to stop Nero but who knows Vergil suddenly pushed Dante away and facing Nero’s attack himself. 

“VERGIL!” Dante stunned shockingly when he noticed Nero’s spectral wings slammed at Vergil directly. Vergil, who still in his human form flew across the room and hit the wall in a bash.

“STOP BEING BITCH, NERO!” Dante shouted uncontrollably and rushed to Vergil’s side hurriedly.

“Vergil! Vergil——!” Dante turned back to his human form when he helped Vergil to sit up in his arms. “Can you hear me? Vergil!?” 

Vergil’s back against Dante’s chest. He looked up at Dante’s worried face with his already lost focus eyes. With a fainted smile, Vergil vomited blood harshly and finally lost consciousness in Dante’s arms. 

“VERGIL!” Dante screamed worriedly and then his bloodshot gaze stared at Nero who standing in a daze not far away from them.

“Happy now, kid?” Dante asked in a sarcastic tone. “Are you really want to kill him and watch him die?”

“I…I…” Nero stuttered. He slowly changed back to human form, totally in confusion. 

“I don’t mean to hurt him… I really don’t mean it… I just… I just…” Nero looked scared and temporary losing his calm. “Please trust me, I never want to hurt him…” 

Dante released a deep sigh once he finally realized that his earlier speaking tone was too harsh to Nero. “Don’t standing at there like a wood. Come on, give me a hand. Let’s bring Vergil to my bedroom and then we need to check on his wounds.”

Nero nodded quickly and ran to Dante. Once he noticed how badly the damages that he caused to Vergil, Nero’s hands were shaking uncontrollably. 

Nero looked up at Dante with teary red eyes. “Would he be survived? He’s supposed not weak like this, right? Why don’t he stopped my attacks and fight back against me?”

Dante sighed deeply and asked back Nero. “Kid, what do you expect from him? Do you still remember it or not? Vergil just coming back from the underworld after his uncountable endless battles with those demons.”

“I’m sorry…” Nero apologized sadly.

“Not say this to me but to him.” Dante sighed and carried Vergil on his shoulder. “It’s my fault too. He pushed himself too hard while he decided to let me have a sweet dozing time. Can you actually believe it? Your dumbass father severed the Qliphoth roots in the Underworld on his own.”

“…Wait. What!?” Nero looked confused. 

Dante sent a wry smile at Nero. “Let us settle down Vergil first. After that, we need to have some proper talk.”

——————————————

Dante’s bedroom. Vergil lying on the bed, sleeping soundly. Dante already helped him to change clean clothes and managed to bandage all his wounds. Nero sat on a chair beside bed, fixed gaze never leave Vergil’s pale face. 

“Hey, kid. Are you okay?” Dante asked gently. “Sorry that if my words might a little bit too harsh to you just now.”

“I guess I deserved to take the blame. It’s all my fault…” Nero looked down shamefully. His voice sound painfully.

Dante sighed. “It’s not all your faults.”

Nero shook his head sadly. 

“Hey, just listen to me, kid.” Dante said.

“Uh?” Nero looked up at Dante.

“There’s something that you need to know about your father.”

Nero nodded. “Is he okay? I mean… Did I really hurt him that bad?” He asked sheepishly. 

Dante chuckled. “He’s a hybrid half-demon. Don’t worry, he is strong enough to heal himself. I bet tomorrow morning he sure can back to his usual cocky self.”

“Oh, yeah.” Nero nodded again.

“You can blame him for taking away your old right arm. However, please don’t accused him for not caring about his son at all.” Dante took a deep breath, then continued. “He doesn’t know about your existence, Nero. Not even realized that you are his son until I’m telling him during the battle on the top of Qliphoth roots.”

“…Is this true? But how come he didn’t know about me at all?” Nero asked eagerly.

“I’m not really sure about the details and not knowing what exactly going on in the past. But please… Please try to take him easy a little bit.” Dante said softly, sincerely. “Although he is always doing stupid things and made wrong choices… What I can tell you is that your father maybe is not a good guy indeed. However, he’s not really a cruel and merciless villain.” 

“But Urizen…” Before Nero able to speak the rest, Dante stopped him quickly.

“Urizen is his demon-self. A complete dick who has none of the humanity, of course. But a whole self of him is only a half demon. Nero, you should know that, right? Because you seem quite close to V, I bet you must know some exclusive details that more than what I know. V… He is Vergil’s human-self, after all.” Said Dante.

After a short silence moment, Nero spoke softly. “V once told me that he wanted to be protected and loved…U know, he told me these just right before he disappeared and returned to his original-self…”

“Wanted to be protected and loved…?” Dante smiled at himself. Then, he looked at Vergil’s quiet sleeping face. “He will know for sure very soon… that we are here for him, no matter what. Please just give him some time as he is still learning to be a better self. Maybe one day, he will become a decent father and makes you proud.”

“Trust me, I’m looking forward to it.” Nero said hopefully.

[To be continued]


	4. You are not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a short silence moment, Nero spoke softly. “V once told me that he wanted to be protected and loved…U know, he told me these just right before he disappeared and returned to his original-self…”
> 
> “Wanted to be protected and loved…?” Dante smiled at himself. Then, he looked at Vergil’s quiet sleeping face. “He will know for sure very soon… that we are here for him, no matter what. Please just give him some time as he is still learning to be a better self. Maybe one day, he will become a decent father and makes you proud.”
> 
> “Trust me, I’m looking forward to it.” Nero said hopefully.

The room was dark and considered a little bit hot due to no electricity supply. Nero sat on a chair beside the bed, gazing at Vergil who still sleeping soundly. 

After a deep sigh, a wry smiling glare on his newly recognized uncle who standing beside the window, Nero asked in teasing tone. “Hey, is this what your life looks like? Seriously, your living life looks nothing much better than mine, man. I wonder where all the money that you sponsored me coming from these years.”

Although their first meet was ‘the incident’ in the Fortuna city about five years ago, along these years Dante keeps continuing to sponsored him through a broker, Morrison. Morrison keeps offering some jobs for Nero after he sent a blue Devil May Cry neon sign. A friend of Dante, the demon Trish who worked the same line also frequently went to Fortuna to check on him and gave him some job opportunities. When the business not so good as no suitable job for a newbie devil hunter like Nero, then Nero will still receive some cash from Morrison on behalf of Dante, of course. Previously, Nero thought he just one of the many that Dante showed his sympathy. However, after the Red Grave City trip that happened a month ago, Nero already found out the real main reason why Dante took care of him so much. 

Meanwhile, Dante who standing near the opened window, his back against the wall, eyes fixed on outside peaceful night view. “I am a legendary devil hunter, kid. My job usually had great pay.”

“Uh-huh. Really?” Nero looked annoyed. He knew that Dante was not telling the truth but he can’t help himself to bicker with Dante. “I guess so. So, how much you earn this time for killing your brother? You even hide your real identity and not telling me the truth! I am your nephew and you are my uncle! Just a simple sentence only, what makes you so hard to tell me? Dante, I don’t care what your excuses, but you can’t just keep me in the dark! That’s just not right.”

“It’s all the past, Nero.” Dante shrugged coolly. “However, what surprised me is… Are you angry at me now? Let me guess… You are wondering why I accept this job even I know who I’m exactly fighting to, right?” 

“Yeah. It’s bothered me. Why did you guys need to fight each other? You are the brother who originated from the same bloodline! During the fight in Red Grave City, you said that you already found out that Vergil is my father when we first met at Fortuna, right? That’s why you asked me to keep Yamato. But it’s truly confusing me that why you not telling me anything about you are my uncle! And then you just leave me alone!”

“I got sent you a neon sign of Devil May Cry to encourage you to do a job as devil hunter like me. Besides that, I assisted to sponsor some cash to invest in your business and maintain your lovely life with Kyrie and those orphan kids. I’m not just leaving you alone, Nero. I care about you.” Dante corrected him calmly. “However, regarding the matter of the siblings' rivalry drama between Vergil and me, you shouldn’t interfere. It’s the adults' matter after all.”

“Fine, I can temporarily ignore the drama between you and Vergil.” Nero did not accept Dante’s explanation. “And yeah, you did care about me along these years, but then so what? You’re still not answering my question. Why don’t you directly tell me that Vergil is my father and you are my uncle?”

Dante sighed. “I thought my brother… Your father, Vergil already died at that time. You’ve been all alone, I don’t want to make you sad to know about the death of your father. And about me myself, I’m just a lone wolf. Not even know when I will die in the mission. Therefore, I don’t think there’s a need to tell you the truth. You are strong to live your life, kid. And you did it so well.”

“But it’s meant a lot to me! I’m longing to have a family, you should know that! But why all of you guys keep abandoning me. Am I not deserve to have some family bonding? Am I not deserve to have a family?” 

“It’s not like that, kid.” Dante sighed heavily again.

Nero shook his head. Then after a pause, he continued. “You killed my father once. I heard from Nico as Trish told her.”

“Yes, I did cause his death years ago. That is because Vergil and I… We have big differences between us and there’s something, like an answer...that we need to fight against each other to get it.”

“That’s insane. You idiots.” 

“Yes, we are.” Dante smiled, not feeling being offense at all.

“But since I am here now, I don’t care what the reasons between you guys, you should not fight or killing each other again. I will never allow it.” Nero said in a serious tone. Dante able to see it even in the dark room, Nero’s devil trigger form wings have appeared following his strong emotion of angriness.

“You know what, kid.” Dante made a flying gesture and pointed to Nero’s spectral wings. “Your new form of power and the new right arm are truly nice. How you get these by the way?”

“Uh? Oh.” Nero scratched his head. “Well… The right arm was growing itself. And, the wings and the new power are mysteries to solve. I just remember that time, all I wanted was to stop you two for killing each other. Then, I got new power all of sudden when I rushed to find you at the top of Qliphoth roots.” 

“It’s cool,” Dante commented. 

“…Thanks?” Nero sighed again. His demonic wings disappeared.

“But you need to learn how to control your power,” Dante said.

“What?” Nero looked confused.

“You seem you cannot fully control your new power yet. Remember that time when you bitch slap hit me when you tried to stop Vergil and me fighting?”

“Bitch slap?” Nero frowned. After a pause for recalling his memory, then he replied. “When did I hit you?”

“Whatever.” Dante chuckled, then he pointed to the Vergil who still lost consciousness in the bed. “I bet you also not want to hurt him, right? He was in the human form and not has the ability to protect himself from your fierce attacks. Should be clear to see, right?”

“I don’t know, I just angry.” Nero retorted.

“Yeah, and your angst made you so blind to see anything.”

“Enough!” Nero looked away from Vergil, feeling guilty at the same time. Then, he told Dante. “I don’t mean to hurt him. Like what I said, I was just angry…Then, okay. Maybe I’m a little bit lost control of emotion.”

“Not only the emotion controlling issue. Kid, you seriously need to learn how to control your power.” Dante sighed. “I bet you never realized that you were misusing all your strength and almost released all your power at once when you attacked your kin at the wrong timing. You could cause the death of us, Nero.”

“…What?” Nero stared blankly at Dante. He was so confused now, not understand why Dante saying these to him. Nero gasped and continued. “I swear that I never want to hurt anyone of you. What you said really hurt me, Dante. When did I trying to kill you?” 

“That’s the problem, kid. You don’t even realize that when it happened.” Dante gave a wry smile at Nero. “And what worried me a lot is I’m afraid that you will get injured by your power. The power that you owned it now is far too stronger than what your existing ability to handle. You should be aware of how you using your power, to avoid any unwanted backfire before you can fully control it. You should know that the consequences could be very serious.”

“But I…” Nero seemed to want to say something else, but Dante stopped him.

Dante stretched himself and yawned tiredly. “It’s late, you should go and take some rest now.” 

“I…”

“Nero.” Dante sighed and confessed. “It’s my bad. I should not tell you this now. By the way, if you really need further guidance on power control, I suggest you take some advices from your father. Trust me, Vergil is better than me in many ways, if your question related to the power.”

Nero frowned with an unhappy face. Great! He’s now getting frustrated because of many unsolved questions stirred in his head.

“I guess you may want some space with your father. So, it’s your job to keep an eye on him. I will let you take this room with him tonight. And, I’m gonna take a nap on the ground floor, just calling me when you need me.” Said Dante. “Oh, right. Forgot to tell you. Please don’t take the Yamato away from your father.” 

“Yamato?” Nero looked down at the Yamato which holds in Vergil’s hands now. It was Dante put back in Vergil’s hands after he assisted Vergil to magically regenerating the clothes.

“Yep. Because your old man needs it to heal himself and regain his energy. I think you should know how badass the Yamato is when we talk about its healing skill to its recognized master.” Dante smirked.

This made Nero thought back some old memories. Yamato did save his life once.

“And, maybe it’s a little late, but still, I want to say.” Dante smiled warmly. “Hey, kid. Congratulation, you have family and you are not alone anymore.”

Smiling at the Nero who totally in a daze, Dante waved goodbye and left the bedroom after that. After a short while, Nero grinned, then sighed heavily with confused minds, once again gazing at Vergil’s sleeping face. 

“Fine. It’s just you and me now, father.” Nero sat on the chair and his head rested on the edge of the bed. He looked at the Vergil closely, and then the glare fixed on the old cover book that writing a big ‘V’. Slowly, he fell asleep in the quiet and a little bit hot, dark room.

[To be continued]


	5. Nero’s fatal weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And, maybe it’s a little late, but still I want to say.” Dante smiled warmly. “Hey, kid. Congratulation, you have family and you are not alone anymore.”
> 
> Smiling at the Nero who totally in a daze, Dante waved goodbye and left the bedroom after that. After a short while, Nero grinned, then sighed heavily with confused minds, once again gazing at Vergil’s sleeping face. 
> 
> “Fine. It’s just you and me now, father.” Nero sat on the chair and his head rested on the edge of the bed. He looked at the Vergil closely, and then the glare fixed on the old cover book that writing a big ‘V’. Slowly, he fell asleep in the quiet and a little bit hot, dark room.

It’s the morning of the next day.

‘What the hell is going on?’ Vergil barely opened his eyes tiredly, feeling the soreness whole over his body. His minds were heavy and confused. He found himself awoke in a bright warm room, and his favorite Yamato was in his hands.

He hardly to turn his body, tried to look around the unfamiliar surrounding environment. Then, it’s the time when he noticed Nero’s sleeping face closer to him. Vergil wondered why Nero stayed here with him. He wondered if Nero feeling sore like him because it’s definitely not a comfortable sleeping gesture for anyone.

Vergil frowned and measured Nero silently, took his breathing carefully, not really want to wake Nero up before he knew what should he speaks to him. 

“Rise and shine, kid!” It’s Dante’s voice from the bottom of the room. Vergil able to sense that Dante’s footsteps getting closer and closer.

“What the fuck…” Nero murmured in his sleep. He slightly changed his sleeping gesture without open his eyes. 

“Nero! Wake up, wake up!” Dante has finally arrived at the opened door. He looked surprised when his gazes met Vergil’s confusing sight.

“You…” Before Dante able to say anything, he was stopped by Vergil’s murderous look. 

Vergil frowned unhappily and put a silent pose to warn Dante from talking further. Dante stunned a little while until a small voice coming from the phone reminded him that Kyrie was still on the line. Vergil looked confused as he also just noticed that Dante was talking to someone through the phone.

“I’m sorry, Kyrie. The kid is still sleeping. Later once he wakes up, then I will ask him to call you back, okay?” Dante turned away and replied in a very soft voice. 

Vergil watching that Dante hung up the phone, but another girl’s louder voice was coming from the downstairs. “DANTE! MORRISON IS HERE FOR LOOKING YOU!”

“Urgh…Bitch…” Nero groaned in sleep, he changed another gesture then continued his sleep again. 

It’s a good thing that Nero not waking up by the noises yet. However, Vergil rolling his eyes impatiently, Dante can sense Vergil was getting furious now. Okay, it seemed Vergil not really want anyone to disturb his quiet moment with his sleeping son.

Dante shrugged and left the bedroom immediately. Vergil knew Dante was going to the downstairs as he was able to hear Dante’s fast walking footsteps.

After took a moment to make sure Nero was still sleeping, Vergil carefully sat up from the bed and noticed another thing that grabbed his attention easily. The book that he was given to Nero in their first meet before he was leaving for the underworld. With a silent sigh, Vergil picked up the book slowly without awakening Nero. Vergil noticed some of the chatting sounds from the downstairs.

After a short while, some changes in the room made Vergil frowned again. The fan was working now and the lamp was on. It seemed the electricity supply of the building was finally worked normally. 

Vergil put his book back to the pillow side. Then, he took his Yamato, made gentle and careful moves to leave the bedroom without waking Nero up. 

——————————————

Ground floor.

“How’s your sleeping beauty rest, brother?” Dante asked with a teasing tone when he saw Vergil walking down from the stairs.

Vergil ignored Dante’s sarcastic question and gazing around the surrounding with an alert look. He noticed that there’s only left Dante, one person. It seemed the rest of the people already left. 

“Morrison was stopped by to send me the bills and then he left,” Dante explained and showed Vergil the bills in his hands. After that, Dante continued. “I ask Nico go-to shopping first, she will be coming back later to get Nero as they still have some unfinished businesses to do in this town.”

Vergil shrugged and spoke in a cool tone. “This place is such a mess. Maybe a landfill site also better than here.”

“Whoa… That’s kind of insult.” Dante smiled silly at himself. “It’s fine by me though. This place is good enough for me.” 

“If you really want to live a human life, I thought you should at least learn how to survive properly.” Vergil hissed. “What good to live a broke man life? I still don’t understand why you refused to follow my path. We are half-demons, Dante. Maybe you should start to improve your standard of living.”

“Not again, Vergil.” Dante was so done when he noticed Vergil wanted to brainwash him again. “I prefer to live a human life, a simple life without drama is the best. Don’t you think so?”

“Whatever. It’s none of my business.” Vergil stretched his sore muscles and he continued with a calm tone, with the Yamato unleashed in his hands. “What about some morning exercises?”

Dante raised his eyebrows and then a soft laugh from his lips. “Seriously, you should let the Yamato get some rest too. If Yamato can talk, it will certainly complain about you. I bet it must very tired after completely healing you whole night.”

“Well, I don’t think so. Yamato is strong. And, Yamato is the one who wants to fight with you desperately.” Vergil gave Dante a challenging evilly smile. 

Dante chuckled and ready to argue with Vergil, however, there’s a deep hoarse demonic voice that raised his attention. 

“Fight with me, Dante. Power… Power…” It’s Yamato. The blue demonic field appeared and surrounded Yamato itself and covered around Vergil.

“What the hell. Your Yamato really can talk?” Dante looked surprised indeed. This made him remembered Nero once told him that there’s a voice in his head after Yamato saved his life and merged with his previous demon right arm.

“Told ya a long time ago. Yamato had its consciousness and judgment.” Vergil said. “I wonder how you can even notice that you actually able to merge with the Rebellion by your stupid head.”

“Another insult to me, huh?” Dante chuckled. “Whatever. Just take your time, Vergil. No matter what you said, I won’t fight with you and Yamato now.”

“Why? I thought you said that you want to settle the score between you and me. Just only one night, you already changed your mind?” Vergil hissed and his narrowed eyes glared at Dante carefully.

“Whatever you say, I don’t care. I told ya, you can take your time to continue to insult me or do whatever you want.” Dante sat back on the chair, propped up his legs on the office table in a relaxed and lazy pose. “Just one thing you need to take note. Don’t. Walk. Out. This. Fucking. Door.” Dante said with a shrug.

Vergil smirked. “Fine. We can fight another day if you want. Even if you don’t want to fight with me, I will still have a way to make you fight with me.”

Dante frowned at Vergil’s words and not really happy to see that happen. “Resurrecting the tower and planting that disgusting fruit. Brother, do you ever concern about how many innocent people died because of your childish act? Even for just one second, do you ever feel guilty?”

Vergil hissed. “I am a demon. What do you expect from me?”

Dante sighed. “You are right. I’m sorry that I having too much expectation on you.” 

Vergil unsheathed his Yamato and ready to open a portal. This action made Dante shouted out uncontrollably. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m decided to leaving by a portal since you’re requested me not walking out from your fucking door,” Vergil replied calmly and the magical dark portal has already appeared in the building.

“WAIT!” Before Vergil walked into the portal, a red flame demonic figure was flying to him in the blink of eyes and then both of them slipped down on the floor together. The magical portal closed itself then.

“Finally changed your mind and want to fight with me?” Vergil in human form looked happy indeed. 

Dante changed back to his human form and said in a very serious tone. “No. I have something more important need to do now.”

…This is curious.   
Vergil wondered is there really anything more important than him in Dante’s heart?

“Interesting. I thought I am always your priority, doesn’t it?” Vergil asked. 

Dante hissed and warned Vergil seriously. “You can do whatever you want in here. But, you are not allowed to leave without my permission, got it?” 

Vergil grinned silently. 

“Don’t disappoint the kid furthermore, he needs you,” Dante added quietly. “He was waiting for you to come back from the underworld. I bet he never gets a night of proper sleep when you not around. See how tired of him…”

Vergil stunned. The kid that Dante mentioned was the one still sleeping in the upstairs bedroom.

With a heavy sigh, Dante gets up on his feet and let go of Vergil who still half-lying on the floor. 

“Hello, anyone inside? Delivery~!” A lively tone from outside of the building.

“You better stay here and wait for me.” Dante looked up and walked to the door. 

Vergil frowned and looked confused. 

“How much?” Dante asked outside the door when he took a few pizza boxes from the delivery boy in a tidy uniform.

The delivery boy showed Dante the bills and then Dante took out some cash in his trousers pocket and pay for it. 

“Thank you,” Dante said to the delivery boy and walked back to the shop with the hot pizzas in his hands. 

Vergil looked surprises indeed. “Please don’t tell me this is the ‘more important thing’ that you need to do now.”

Dante shrugged in a cool manner. “I even borrow money from Morrison just now for buying these. It’s getting expensive now.” 

Vergil hissed with a self-mock look. “Now, I’m felt insulted.” He can’t believe that he lost to a few boxes of pizzas. 

Dante ignored Vergil’s complains completely and started eating his breakfast. “It’s truly delicious. You want to eat some or not? I got buy more, we just need to leave some for the kid. If you guys don’t want to eat, then I can finish this on my own too.”

Vergil frowned at the Dante who busy eating now, feeling speechless and lazy to make a response. 

“…I don’t mind to get some workout with you later, once I finished this.” Said Dante sincerely with a secretive grin. And this really made Vergil feeling excited and happy.

“I have plenty of time to wait.” Vergil then walking to the long couch over the other side.

Dante smiled happily at himself and praised himself silently in heart.   
He was truly a genius in handling his dumbass brother, doesn’t it?

Meanwhile, Nero running out fast from the bedroom. “DANTE! MY FATHER IS MISSING WITH THE YAMATO! DANTE——!” He shouted, eagerly.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t fall asleep…I…I’m sorry!” Nero looked like he’s gonna crying and full of guilts. He running down from the stairs and directly towards the Dante, completely missed up the Vergil who sitting on the couch in the corner now.

Dante looked at the kid who rushed to him, stunned for a few seconds to warm up his temporary out-function brain.

“I’m sorry! You left him to me but I do not keep an eye on him properly. What should we do now? Where do you think he might go?” Nero apologized in a sad and guilty look.

“…Well. Trust me, I don’t think he will go anyway temporarily.” Dante gave a confident glare on Nero, then he tried to take a bite of his crispy delicious pizza.

“I can’t believe it! My father, who also your brother is missing to nowhere and you still have the mood to eat pizza?” Nero who first looked worried and he’s looked furious now.

“Any problem? I pay for this, kid. I even borrow the damn money with Morrison, why can’t I enjoy this? Don’t worry, your father is not a kid anymore, he is considered as a doctoral degree of the troublemaker. Even he’s missing, he will be appearing in some shockingly ways that you can’t even imagine later.” Dante sighed and asked in a defeated tone. 

After that, when Dante planned to take another bite of pizza, Nero punched Dante in the face with his human right arm, which made Dante’s precious dropped on the dirty dust table.

“What the hell.” Dante who gets punched, he was not really cared about his slight injuries on the face, but he’s definitely feeling heartaches for accidentally dropped off his pizza. “Such a stupid me! How can I waste it?” Dante picked the pizza up again, carefully cleaned it by fingers and tried to take another bite.

“DANTE! You this bastard!” Nero shouted angrily and this time his sin-devil trigger form that pair of angelic like wings appeared again. 

“Can you please let me finish——” Dante looked up at Nero and stared his eyes widely in a daze once he noticed Nero’s spectral wings about to slap on him. 

“Stop it.” Vergil’s familiar cold and calm tone.

Nero and Dante looked in shock when both of them noticed Vergil teleported to them and stopped Nero’s attack easily by using one of his human form hands.

“…Fa…Father.” Nero called out naturally. However, he did notice that Vergil frowned at the way of how he calling him. Nero bit his lips nervously and started to think that maybe he shouldn’t calling Vergil like this. Maybe this is not suitable for him to use that kind of address right now, as he still facing an awkward relationship with Vergil. Maybe Vergil will never accept him.

“I’m… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t call you like that.” Nero apologized sheepishly. Then, he automatically disarmed from his sin-devil trigger form. 

The twin brother remained in silence at the same time. 

“I… I’m sorry for yesterday night,” Nero said when he looked away from Vergil’s questioning eyes. “It’s glad to see you look so fine now.”

“Hey, kid…” Dante tried to say something but Nero stopped him immediately. 

“Sorry for my impulse.” Nero sent Dante an apologetic look. “I think… I should go now.” Then, Nero ran directly to the door. 

“Nero, wait!” Dante shouted but Nero already barged out from the door.

Vergil stunned at the same position, remained the same posture. Looked like he’s still trying to digest what Nero said. 

“What are you waiting for, Vergil? Faster go to get him back now!” Dante shouted.

“Well… I thought you told me to stay here and never walk out from this fucking door.” Vergil replied in a low tone.

“Seriously?” Dante rolled his eyes. “Anyway, he’s your son, not mine. Why should I care so much?” Dante hissed and took a bite of the pizza. This is the first time he felt the pizza taste ruined by the bad mood.

“…That kid is nothing like us, Vergil. We both get used to accompany each other in such twisted sibling love since we were kids. But Nero, he is different. He’s far too fragile and young. Yesterday when he accidentally hurt you, he was completely freaking out.” Dante said quietly after he swallowed the pizza in his mouth. 

“And ya, please easy on that kid. Nero’s life revived by Yamato once when he gets killed by Agnus years ago. And, after you ripped off his old right arm to take back Yamato, Nico said that he’s almost bleeding out to die, it took him a very long time to rest in hospital bed unconsciousness. And now, even his demonic power was awakening, I think you should already notice it too. It seems that kid is more like a human, both physically and mentally.” Dante said.

Vergil gasped and clenched his fist. He looked back at Dante with a serious look. After a pause of silence, Vergil nodded. Of course, he knew it. Vergil is the one who knew this better than anyone else.

“You are right. I did notice it too.” Said Vergil. And his thoughts uncontrollably remembered the old memories. Many years ago, when he met a young woman in Fortuna. Nero’s birth mother.

Dante’s squinted eyes full of dangerous. “Yeah, that’s why that day you keep testing him with your obvious defense skills, not even using any efficient attacks on him.” Dante shook with a soft grin. “If Nero was not too angry that day, I think he should be noticed it too. But one of the fatal weaknesses of Nero is he blinded by his overwhelming emotions. If his opponent is anyone of us, that shouldn’t be a problem as we both will let him win no matter what, as long as the kid is happy. However, if his opponent is anyone of the outside of family…” 

Vergil was well aware of what Dante trying to say in his unfinished sentence. 

“If he can’t learn a good way to fully control his new power… Then, it’s a high chance that he will get killed by his own power.” Dante sighed.

“I won’t let it happen. Never.” Said Vergil calmly. Then, he looked at his Yamato, which was shining in blue magical flames. After that, Vergil walked directly to the door.

“Vergil!” Dante shouted worriedly. 

“Enjoy your pizza. We will continue our fight later, once I bring Nero back.” Once finished the words, Vergil’s back disappeared in Dante’s sight.

After a heavy sigh. “Whatever…” Dante shook his head and continued to eat his favorite pizza. 

“Such a waste… The pizza all turned cold.” Dante groaned and felt his heart aching painfully. 

[To be continued]


	6. Father and Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Vergil!” Dante shouted worriedly. 
> 
> “Enjoy your pizza. We will continue our fight later, once I bring Nero back.” Once finished the words, Vergil’s back disappeared in Dante’s sight.
> 
> After a heavy sigh. “Whatever…” Dante shook his head and continued to eat his favorite pizza. 
> 
> “Such a waste… The pizza all turned cold.” Dante groaned and felt his heart aching painfully.

Nero sitting on the high rooftop, gazing at the view of the city. 

The weather was quite good, not that hot and still got relaxing wind blowing through. Took a deep breath. Nero started to feel that maybe he coming to this city was the wrong decision. Maybe he should just stay at Fortuna and stopped himself from get involved in this kind of drama. 

Nero frowned when he noticed there was a familiar demonic portal opening from his back. Nero stayed alert and stood up immediately. 

“Relax. I’m not coming for a fight.” Vergil walked out from the portal and sighed in relief when he finally found Nero.

“Then, why are you coming here?” Nero asked. 

“I think I need someone to talk to.” Vergil chuckled. “And you are the only person here. Doesn’t it?”

Nero wondering if this is another way of Vergil admitted that he was coming for him.

“Why running away?” Vergil asked. The portal behind him was disappeared. 

Nero staring at Vergil, not sure how to react. After a short while of thinking the answer. A soft reply slipped out from Nero’s lips. “I just feel like I’m… an extra.”

Vergil sighed. He sat down with a relaxed pose at the edge of the rooftop. Nero sighed too, then he followed and sat beside Vergil quietly. Vergil able noticed that Nero kept a very safe distance between them. It’s a good thing though as Vergil also needs some space for himself. 

“Is it hurt?” Vergil asked suddenly. 

“What?” Nero looked confused. Then, he said. “You are the one who get hurt yesterday, not me.”

“I meant your arm,” Vergil replied.

“My arm…?” Nero looked at his right arm automatically. Then, his glare fixed on the Yamato which holds by Vergil now. After a while, Nero looked away quickly.

“I’m sorry that I’m not sorry,” Vergil said. His gazes at far horizons. “That day… I was running out of time, and I heard Yamato was calling me. The Yamato needed me desperately, the same as how I need him.”

Nero gave himself a self-mock laugh. He shrugged, acted like he’s cool with this. “I guess so. The Yamato… It belongs to you anyway.”

“But you know what… First I thought Dante’s brother has died… The Yamato should be stayed in the family, like what Dante told me. However, if you are alive and need the Yamato back to you, you can just let me know directly. There’s seriously no need for you to rip off my whole arm.” Nero’s tone sounds bitter.

Vergil not looking back at Nero for some reason. However, he felt Nero’s burning sight fixed on him.

“It’s Yamato led me here,” Vergil explained smoothly although Nero was not asking anything. “It saved your life once, the links between you and Yamato is close enough to make it sense you.” 

Nero listened to Vergil silently.

“To me, Fortuna… It’s a city full of memories. I might say that I left some regrets there, but never thought that… I have a son.” Vergil said.

And this time, Nero turned to look at Vergil. “May I know…” He stopped in hesitation, however, he decided to ask. “Are you… Really is my father?”

Vergil chuckled. “Look like you are the one who can’t accept my existence?”

Nero looked frustrated. “It’s not what I meant. But I want to get a firm answer for sure. Dante said he knew my real identity as your son, by witnessed the proof that how I using the Yamato when fighting with him. But… I just worried. What if he was wrong…? I…” Nero sighed, continued in a nervous tone. “I’m always alone. I always hope that to have a family one day, so that I can ask them why they abandoned me… Or maybe, it’s kind of hope to me as well, so I can finally have somebody to rely on…”

“Well. Sorry to tell you that, but… We are family indeed.” Vergil confirmed. “Yamato’s power will only be activated by family bloodline. And, your age and the hometown of yours are valid proofs too. Helpful enough for us to confirm that… you are my son.”

Nero smiled when he got the firm answer from Vergil. “Thank you.”

“Thank you?” Vergil mocked. “Thank me for proving it that yourself is a devil’s son?”

“…Thank you for letting me know that I’m not alone in this world.” Nero looked down at his swinging legs outside the high wall.

Vergil sighed. 

“May I know about… my mother?” Nero asked. “Is she a human or… a devil too?”

Vergil answered without thinking. “She is human.”

“How you met her? Is she… still alive? Or…Do you know why she abandoned me?” Nero asked continuously. 

“Do I need to remind you again that I don’t even know your existence before Dante telling me?” Vergil hissed. “I never return to Fortuna after that. I also never meet her again after I left the town and left her.”

“…Oh.” Nero looked sad. He apologized to Vergil quickly, then decided to keep quiet. Maybe there are some answers that he will never get it. However, maybe he shouldn’t be that greedy. At least for now, he found out that he has a father who called Vergil and also has an uncle who is the legendary devil hunter, Dante.

There was a long while that none of the father-son speaking again.   
Only the wind blowing through them.

“…I’m sorry for attacking you yesterday,” Nero said all of sudden.

Vergil hummed. 

“…Vergil.” Nero called softly.

Vergil frowned. “Not calling me ‘father’ anymore?”

Nero smiled sadly. “Whatever. Your facial expression showed everything. I bet you hate it when I’m calling you as ‘father’.”

Vergil laughed. 

“Actually I always… wondering what the feel to call someone as ‘father’ or ‘dad’. Maybe I prefer to call ‘dad’ because it makes the relationship of father-son seems close… When I was a kid, many other kids and people mocking at me and insulting me, just because I am an orphan abandoned by my family. At that time, I am envious of others, and even feeling jealous. I’m starting to learn and protect myself. When someone mocked at me or insulted me, then I’ll fight them back. But mostly, I was questioned and doubted myself. I wondered if I am no worth to be loved or to be protected by someone…” Nero laughed at himself. “Sorry for saying these useless things, I know that I must be such an idiot in your eyes. Damn it, I don’t even know why I suddenly talking too much.”

Vergil listened to Nero silently. Not shown many emotions on his face.  
Sent a glare at Vergil’s coldly face, Nero sighed softly.

“Don’t worry, man. You are lucky that I’m already a grown-up man. So… I believe that I can take care of myself and strong to live my own life. That means you don’t need to force yourself to play the role of father or acted as you care about child support things.” Nero smiled sincerely this time. “It’s okay for you to continue your own path. I promise that I won’t interfere with your life anymore.”

Nero took a deep breath, then he stood up.   
Vergil looked confused as he was not sure what Nero planned to do. 

“Where do you want to go?” Vergil asked.

“Somewhere I belong.” Nero smiled and gave Vergil a slight nod. “I guess this is goodbye then. Take care, Vergil.” Nero turned away from Vergil and ready to leave.

“Wait, son,” Vergil said without his own realization, then he stunned completely.

Nero looked surprised and stopped immediately. He feeling confused, turned back and stared at Vergil. “Did you just called me ‘son’?” His voice was shaking.

“It’s weird to call you like this the first time. But I guess, I will be getting used to it soon, if calling you more times like this. I wonder what it feels like when listening to you calling me ‘dad’ a few more times later. Who knows, maybe I will like it one day.” Vergil confessed with a cool shrug. He still sitting there. His gaze fixed on the city view, feeling awkward to look at Nero’s face when saying these.

Nero smiled happily the first time in their whole conversation. 

“I am still learning how to be a father,” Vergil said quietly. “I hope it’s not too late for me.”

Nero standing there, his red watery eyes looked away from Vergil’s back quickly. He bit his lips tightly and tried to suppress those strong waves of emotions that overwhelmed him. Truly worried that he might be lost control and cried in front of Vergil. He never wants to be such a cry baby. It's awkward too.

“I heard Dante said that you have some unfinished jobs in this town.” Vergil suddenly said. 

“…Yeah.” Nero took a deep breath, quite confused too when heard Vergil asking him about this.

“Mind if I join you?” Vergil asked. 

“WHAT?” Nero totally looked blur.

Vergil standing up and walking to Nero. Then, Vergil unsheathed the Yamato and ready to open a portal. “Tell me about the location.”

“I…I need to check with Nico first. She is my partner of doing the devil hunter job.” Nero said.

“Where is she?” Vergil asked.

“Well, I’m not sure. But any place with a phone to let me contact Nico will be nice.” Nero measured Vergil’s face carefully. “Are you sure you want to join me in mission?”

Vergil reached out his hand to Nero. “Come, shut up and follow me.”

“Huh?” Nero looked in a daze when he saw Vergil opened a whole new portal with Yamato.

Vergil hissed and grabbed Nero’s right arm directly. Then, Vergil pulled Nero to walk into the portal together with him. 

——————————————

Devil May Cry Main Shop.

Dante who just done finished all the pizzas, sat on the chair and propped up his legs on the table, yawned sleepily when reading a magazine. Meanwhile, a portal appeared in front of Dante. Watching that both father and son walked out from the magical portal, a soft grin showed on Dante’s face.

“What took you so long, Vergil? Look like you finally convince your son successfully to make him accept your existence. Happy for you, brother.” Dante teased lazily. Then, he groaned painfully after that when Yamato's scabbard attacked his chest in the blink of eyes. 

Nero observed Vergil’s cold facial expression silently. 

“Why the glare?” Vergil asked Nero.

Nero shook his head quickly. “Nothing.”

Vergil walked to Dante and picked up the scabbard on the table. 

“I need to use the phone,” Vergil said to Dante when he sent a soft glare at Nero. 

“You want to use the phone?” Dante laughed. “Come on, Vergil. I bet you don’t have any friends other than Nero and me.”

Vergil looked annoyed and hit Dante one more time with his scabbard, which caused Dante to whimper in pain again. 

“What the hell, Vergil,” Dante complained. 

“Call your friend, Nero,” Vergil said.

Nero smiled and followed Vergil’s instruction immediately. 

“Care to explain?” Dante looked confused.

“I will be leaving with Nero later,” Vergil said.

“What!?” Dante looked in shock. He staring at Nero, trying to get some proper explanations.

“Dad is going to join my mission with Nico later,” Nero replied with a smiling face. He looked excited.

“…Dad!?” Dante repeated with an unbelievable tone. While Vergil first looks in confusion but his second look showed confidence and felt proud.

“Dante, dad is not here. Stop calling like that.” Vergil hissed. 

“Okay, I get it now. I guess I’m just feeling too surprised that you two father-son relationship has such huge improvements. Impressed indeed, brother.” Dante sent a ‘You are rock!’ look at Vergil.

Vergil shrugged with a satisfied look. Then, his eyes met Nero who was using the phone. Both of them looked happy, only the difference between them is Vergil hardly showed his real emotions on the face but Nero is totally not hiding his emotions at all.

‘It’s a good start for them.’ Nero thought hopefully. 

[To be continued]


	7. Vergil on mission (a)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dante, dad is not here. Stop calling like that.” Vergil hissed. 
> 
> “Okay, I get it now. I guess I’m just feeling too surprised that you two father-son relationship has such huge improvements. Impressed indeed, brother.” Dante sent a ‘You are rock!’ look at Vergil.
> 
> Vergil shrugged with a satisfied look. Then, his eyes met Nero who was using the phone. Both of them looked happy, only the difference between them is Vergil hardly showed his real emotions on the face but Nero is totally not hiding his emotions at all.
> 
> ‘It’s a good start for them.’ Nero thought hopefully.

[Vergil POV]

This kind of feeling was truly weird. I don’t even know why I suggested to Nero that I wanted to join his hunting mission. Maybe this could be one of my worst decisions ever.

When I saw the young girl Nico who also introduced by Nero as his working partner, there were some pieces of memories flashing crossed my mind. I think I knew her, as my human-self V’s memories were merged with mine. 

That girl Nico… I won’t say that she is the real pro as a weapon inventor, judging that she was lacks of practical experiences and there’s a long journey for her to go on. However, she’s quite a potential one indeed. Who knows maybe there’s one day she can become someone like her grandma and fulfill her biggest dream as an artist of the top inventor?

With the racing confused mind, I realized that I already sat in the truck – which also Devil May Cry mobile branch. I’m surprised that I actually survived from Nico’s ‘extraordinary’ driving skills which possible to kill the people efficiently without using any weapon. And the most important thing is that I’m not even making a complaint at all. Maybe, just maybe, that is because Nero was sitting beside me. Or in the more accurate description, Nero was sitting beside a table and so am I. The distance between Nero and I was separated by a table. 

During the journey to our destination, it should take us about twenty minutes depending on the road traffic, however, thank to the atmosphere in the truck was truly weird and awkward, so it actually made the whole trip seems like a long day. Since the jukebox not working properly, all we only heard were our soft breathing and sighing sound. I might say that I felt regret to join their mission instantly when I noticed how awkward the situation can be. Nero seemed like the same as me. He didn’t say anything, just sat there quietly and pretend that he was checking on his new mechanical arm that Nico made for him. 

I knew that Nero was just pretending to act busy because he already fixed his gaze on his new toy arm over fifteen minutes without talking any word. And me? Urgh. It might be a little bit hurting my pride as I’m almost doing the same as Nero. However, instead of looking at the arm, the lazy me actually staring blankly with my left hand on chin.

Nico seemed really can’t accept the unusual quiet moment. I noticed that she looked back from the driver seat many times with uncountable painful groans and frustrated sighs. When I noticed that Nico was smoking AGAIN in the truck, it’s already the third time during our journey, Nero is the one who finally broke the silence. 

“Seriously!? Nico, please easy on yourself. Don’t you know that smoking can actually kill you?” Nero complained about it with a scowl.

“It’s none of your business, boy.” Nico retorted.

“But I’m in the truck, bitch!” Nero hissed.

With realized, I sent a glare at Nero automatically again. But when my gaze accidentally met with Nero, both of us looked away from each other immediately. The atmosphere back to extremely awkward. Nico still murmured something in the driver seat at the front. However, this time Nero not bickering with her. When noticed that Nero once again fixed his silent glare on his damn arm, I felt so done on it. 

I wondered why Nero and I can talk so much on the rooftop, but it seemed only on the rooftop. Or maybe, it doesn’t relate to the location where we are, it’s just because of both Nero and I not get used to express ourselves in the front of the people. But when I recalled V’s memories, I suddenly felt the whole hypothesis had been turned to another way round. Because V had witnessed it for me, that Nero was actually quite a talkative person to anyone, and Nero also the one who doesn’t like to hide his own emotion to anyone else. Ouch, I must admit that this truth hurt me a little bit. So, in conclusion, maybe Nero was just not really wanting to express his talkative side to me when there's got the third party in the same space. Of course, Dante maybe is one of the exceptions? Geez. I really don’t know.

And when I noticed that Nico talked something to Nero behind my back secretly, there’s the first time I hate myself to have such excellent hearing. The truck stopped in the back alley of somewhere at the end. Nico picked the timing when I’m the first person got off the truck at our destination, I heard Nico calling Nero to the front. Then, it’s obvious that Nico tried to lower her voice and almost whispered to Nero. But it seemed this never stop me to hear what they said. 

“Nero, are you sure it’s a good idea to do the mission with your demon daddy?” Nico asked.

“Why?”

“Gosh, don’t you forgot that he’s the one who destroys the entire Red Grave City and caused thousands of innocent people to die?”

“Nico, it’s his demon-self Urizen who done those terrible things.”

“So, after you reunion with your demon daddy, you are now accepting to see innocent people died for nothing?” Nico hissed. “Are you still a devil hunter? Shame of you, Nero.”

“Stop being bitch, Nico. You knew that’s not what I meant.” Nero retort in the same lower tone. But I can sense he was gritting his teeth. “I believe in Dante, Dante somehow convincing me that my dad not a heartless devil. And, I did talked to Vergil too. He’s different from Urizen.”

“Whatever. But I only trust what I saw by myself. Trish and Lady keep a safe distance with Vergil for some reason. You should hear what Trish and Lady said about your demon daddy’s past history next time. Trust me, he’s kind of a psychopath serial killer.”

“Nico.” Nero’s voice turned cold.

“Fine. It’s not my business to interfere though.” Nico sighed. “Please be careful, Nero.”

After a short while, Nico said again. “The whole awkward and tense atmosphere in the truck was killing me. So, you go do the mission, boy. Take your time with your demon daddy, as I want to fix the jukebox. So that, at least in the return trip, we can be listening to some quality music.”

“Thanks, Nico.”

I took a deep breath and returned to my poker-face self immediately when I noticed Nero was about to walk out from the truck. 

“So… Shall we?” Nero asked hesitantly.

I slightly nodded at him. Then, I followed Nero’s footsteps, walked along the alley. It’s still morning time, and this place seemed like a back alley of some old double-storey apartments.

“This job is the normal one, without the secret code, and the job request directly from the client himself. For your information, ‘secret code’ is something that our clients mentioned if their cases related to the demons. By the way, this job got some really tricky parts, quite troublesome.” Nero sighed and continued. “Because it is searching for the missing person case. The client reported that he found his daughter missing weeks ago, however, the police claimed that his daughter was not missing but only running away from home. As our client’s daughter is already an adult, so the police refuse to accept his case. That’s why our client reached us for help.” 

Surprised me. Nero was explaining the mission to me.

“I thought you are a devil hunter like Dante? But surprised me that you also accept this kind of normal job.”

“I need money to survive. Kyrie and the kids need my support as well.” Nero answered. He’s kind enough to make a further explanation. “Kyrie is my girlfriend, her parents adopt me and raised me separately from their own children. And, those kids are the orphans in ‘that incident’…”

“I know. Dante got telling me about your story.” I said.

“…Okay.” Nero hummed and continued. “Our client insisted that his daughter’s missing related to the local mafia gang, and he hoping us to rescue his daughter safely. This is the only condition for us when he paid us the deposit. After the job is done, then he will just pay us the rest of the money.” Nero stopped at one of the units. Then, he took out a bunch of keys from his jacket pocket.

“I met with the client himself yesterday afternoon and planned to come here yesterday night when I received the payment. However, there’s an unexpected emergency that caused me to delay this job at the last minute.” Nero said.

I wonder what kind of emergency that Nero mentioned. “What changed your mind?”  
I asked it too quickly and then I was regret immediately.

“I don’t know. Maybe, it just the epic return of you and Dante.” Nero sighed. “I gave the job opportunities to Trish and Lady. Both of them rejected due to this kind of job never their preferences and they get a new job from Morrison yesterday night too. So, this job once again returns to me.” 

“I’m not surprised that Trish and Lady rejected me. Because the normal job like this really troublesome and high chance can’t get any returns in the end.” Nero shrugged.

I’m watching Nero opened the metal gate and the wooden back door. 

“According to our client when he passed me the keys, he will temporarily staying somewhere else, so it easier for us to make some investigations.” Said Nero.

Before Nero ready to step into the apartment, I stopped him immediately. “Wait.”

Something wrong here. I looked up at the sky for a while, then gazing around the surroundings silently. After that, my narrowed eyes looked into the gap of the opened door as I feeling strange energy came from the inside. This unit of the apartment had been isolated and covered by a strong demonic magic barrier.

“Interesting,” I smirked. “Are you sure this case from a client who was not mentioned the ‘secret code’?”

“Yeah. Of course, I did check it myself. I met the client yesterday afternoon, he should be a human. That’s no doubt.” Nero replied.

“Really? Previously you are using your old demonic arm to detect and define whether the person nearby is a demon or not, doesn’t it? Without the power of the Yamato and the demonic arm, what makes you so confident like this, kid?” I asked with a teasing tone.

Nero looked angry, I can sense it. 

“I’m not just a kid.” He retorted.

“Well.” 

“What made you think this is a special case?” He asked me. Although he looked like he does not believe in my words though. 

Huh. Such a stubborn kid.  
“The demonic field surrounding this area is valid proof.”

Nero looked in shock. He gazing around with the alert look and frowned. “Why can’t I sense anything?” Then, he pointed to the Yamato in my hand. “See it yourself, the Yamato not even shining the warning.”

I can’t help myself but chuckle. “I wonder how you can survive until now.”

“Excuse me?” Nero looked being offense by my comment. I think I'm starting to understand him now. He's kind of the kid that not allowing anyone said him weak or judging his ability.

“Take my advice, Nero.” With a soft wry smiling sigh. I told him slowly. “This mission seems like a trap to me. Look like someone had targeted on you since you said that the client comes to find you himself. You should filter your job next time and only accept the reasonable one.”

Nero looked confused. 

“I will explain anything you want to know to you after we’re leaving here. But now, I want to finish this job. Join me?”

Nero hissed. “Needless to say.”

“Stay alert and follow me,” I instructed him.

Luckily he does not continue to argue with me and finally followed me to walk into the apartment. But the unlucky part is, out of the expectation, a strong and unpleasant awful smell of blood made Nero feeling disgusted and nausea. I’m frowned at him and asked. “Want to stay outside or not?”

“I’m fine.” He huffed. “What the hell going on here?”

A strong wind appeared from nowhere and slammed up the wooden door. Nero turned his eyes and fixed on the shutting door.

“Well… Is that your human client?” I pointed to the man who faced up, lying and sinking in his own dry blood, in the living room. I walked towards it and found out there’s got a big summoning magical circle rune on the floor, where the dead man lied.

“What the fuck.” Nero cursed with an unbelievable look. 

His reaction quite a helpful hint to me and showing clearly that he knew this dead man. I looked back at Nero and accidentally met one pair of glowing golden eyes.

“Stand still, Nero,” I said to Nero and started to feel my demon blood burning under my skin.

“What’s so funny to see our client died?” Nero asked angrily when he noticed my evilly smile.

I didn’t reply to him.  
At the same time, Nero seemed finally sensing something wrong too. 

“Don’t move!” I shouted to Nero when he about to turn back, and I unsheathed the Yamato immediately.

[To Be Continued]


	8. Vergil on mission (b)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stand still, Nero,” I said to Nero and started to feel my demon blood burning under my skin.
> 
> “What’s so funny to see our client died?” Nero asked angrily when he noticed my evilly smile.
> 
> I didn’t reply to him.  
> At the same time, Nero seemed finally sensing something wrong too. 
> 
> “Don’t move!” I shouted to Nero when he about to turn back, and I unsheathed the Yamato immediately.

[Nero POV]

I know sometimes a newbie hunter like me, I’m reckless and always get cheated due to lack of practical experiences in the devil hunter line. Besides that, I’m also well aware that how much I desired to have a family. It’s kind of blessing to me when I found out Vergil is my birth father. 

Although Vergil is a half-demon who just like Nico said, a heartless psychopath serial killer who should responsible for the thousands of death. I know it a sinful act indeed that caused many innocent people had to die because of his damn hateful action. But I slowly realized that I’m not really cared so much about this. It’s weird, I know. And, it’s a truth. However, maybe just like what Kyrie said to me before I went to find Dante and Vergil on the top of the Qliphoth roots…

“You always know what path is right, and which is wrong. There's no need to doubt yourself.” Kyrie’s gentle voice seems still echoing in my mind. She’s right though. Better than I know myself.

I think I always know what path is right and not really wanted to doubt myself, especially on this kind of matter that related to protecting my kin and my family. When it comes to family, to protect them at all costs, there’s none of us are making a wrong decision. 

Vergil is my biological father. That’s no doubt since both Dante and Vergil, and even the Yamato also acknowledged my existence. So, I think what I need the most now is trying to learn how to be a son. Maybe just like what Dante told me, Vergil can also be a decent father, for me. Then, at least I can also do something for him, for example, to be a good boy in his eyes. 

To be a good boy in Vergil’s eyes. 

The ideal dream always beautiful but hard to fulfill. Maybe, in the end, I just realized it’s just all my wishful thinking. Like father like son. This is what people always talking about, doesn’t it? So, because of my very cool and bold personality, and God-like stubborn like Vergil, I think it’s hard for me to get the award of being a good son.

Seriously, when Vergil doubts my professionalism, it’s kind of insults to me! I really don’t understand, why a half-demon like him who never does any of the hunter job able to comment freely what he wants. Even he is the father that I am longing for so long and no matter how much I wanted to try to respect him, I will never allow him to question my professionalism. 

I believed that I should still have the basic ability to differentiate a human and a demon, right? Even though I lost my demonic arm and the Yamato already returned to his real master’s side. But at least I’m not that dumb, right? I am a qualified devil hunter after all, right?

“I wonder how you can survive until now.” Vergil chuckled when he said this to me.

I feeling insulted and shameful when heard him saying this. I know my glare shot at him was fierce and furious. But I’m not really want to pretend as a good boy image anymore since I never like one.

“Take my advice, Nero.” He continued to say with a soft wry smiling sigh, his tone was slow and full of worries. “This mission seems like a trap to me. Look like someone had targeted on you since you said that the client comes to find you himself. You should filter your job next time and only accept the reasonable one.”

Okay. This feeling was weird enough to confuse me. I wondering why he wanted to say something like these to me. Although his facial expression had not changes, still a poker-face and cool guy look. But, I can sense it somehow. He looked worried. Did he worry about me? But why? 

I know that I am strong, I know that I can take care of myself. Because I live my own life and took good care of Kyrie and those poor kids like me, who living on our own without parents’ accompany since the young aged or those who unfortunately losing their parents. I've lived like this all the time since he didn't show up in my life before knowing that he’s my father.

“I will explain anything you want to know to you after we’re leaving here. But now, I want to finish this job. Join me?” Said Vergil.

Fine. I think I could live through this. Maybe once we settled the mission, then I can continue to talk to him. But out of my expectation, what he said the next truly hurt my pride.

“Stay alert and follow me,” He instructed me in a soft tone.

Okay, I get it now. It seemed he totally forgot that this is MY MISSION, and he was just a person who comes here for fun or whatever reasons that he might be.

Now, my mind was crystal clear, the same as my goal.  
The first thing first, I must show Vergil who is the leader of this mission.

I decided to shut my mouth up as I understand that no matter how I retort to him, he can still arguing with me. Therefore, I just walk into the apartment quietly, followed his footsteps. But now, I got the full plan in my mind. I wanted to show him how badass I can be and to get his praise after I completed this mission!

However, my life was truly full of dramas, AGAIN.  
All the beautiful dreams that I thought of, look like never happened in my life.

When I stepping into the apartment, my bad intuition telling me that I’m got myself into endless troubles again. The strong and unpleasant smell of blood reminded me of the awful memories that happened in the Red Grave City. I spent around three months to clear those disgusting Blood-slicked vegetation of the demon tree Qliphoth at there. Now, the similar stink smell of blood also made me feel disgusted and nauseous.

I’m not even realized that I showed my weakness that much until Vergil’s concern voice raised beside me. “Want to stay outside or not?” He still remained as his coldly self. But somehow I can feel it, he seemed really worried about me. 

“I’m fine.” I hated being that weak and not really get used to accepting others’ too much protection on me. Not even from him, I don’t like it because I want to prove to him that I am strong and able to take good care of myself. 

“What the hell going on here?” I asked him. And this also when a strong cold wind appeared from nowhere and slammed up the wooden door behind me. I’m feeling shocked and then fixed my gaze on the shutting door. Something was wrong here, it just ain't right. 

“Well… Is that your human client?” It’s Vergil’s voice.

My glares followed the direction where his fingers pointed to, then I think, my confidence and my pride had been falling apart into the shattered pieces. That is because I did saw it myself. There’s a bloody mess dead man who lay in the living room, he was obviously my client.

Even though how much I hated to admit this, but it looks like Vergil was right about this. What the fuck! This mission was really like a trap to me. I took a deep breath to calm my racing mind.

“Stand still, Nero.” Vergil suddenly said in a dangerous, cold tone.

Before I’m trying to say something, when I looked up at Vergil, I noticed that Vergil was using his evilly smiling face looking at me? 

“What’s so funny to see our client died?” I asked him angrily but he’s not answering me at all.

Err…Wait. Maybe, he’s not really staring at me. That is because of his icy glare was slightly passing through me and looking at something on my back. Well, this kind of realization hit me so hard, until I started feeling it’s time for me to…

“Don’t move!” 

Vergil shouted out loud when I’m about to turn around my body to see what exactly behind me. That time when I get stunned by Vergil’s imposing manner, I think I saw him unsheathed the Yamato and teleported to my back in the blink of eyes. I can still hear the sound of how Yamato slashing his target. 

I moved backward immediately and turned to look at Vergil who was ready to put Yamato back to its scabbard. The way of Vergil using the Yamato was too fast too furious, and the sword does not even get any of its target’s bloodstains on it. I’m watching that the demon’s dead body turned to flaming dust and disappeared in the air after that, still in a daze like an idiot.

Vergil sighed when he walking passed by me.  
“Wake up, Nero.” He snapped his finger in my face and tried to get my attention back on him.

“…Yes?” I looked at him with my widened eyes.

“Focus on the mission. Don’t get yourself distracted by unnecessary thoughts.” Vergil said to me in a serious tone.

“Hell yeah.” I exhaled. “I was get distracted a little bit, but I believe the low-rank demon, like what we saw just now should unable to hurt me.”

Vergil hissed. “Really?”

“Really,” I said firmly?  
Fine. Maybe just I tried so hard to make my tone not sounds that nervous.

Luckily Vergil not tangled on this topic.

“This man is just a bait.” Vergil was checking on the dead body in the living room now. Then, he explained to me softly. “This kind of summoning portal was activated by the human blood sacrificing power. However, this is the lower rank portal, only able to provide limited demons the one way trip to the human world. I think what the demons really want to get is you, your power.”

“My power?”

“In simple words, they controlled a human bait to lure you in. Then, when you coming here, they just trying to kill you or trap you here and absorb your power. A very common trick trap case.” Said Vergil.

“You had killed one just now. Then, what about the rest of the demons? You did mention that portal can let few demons coming to this world, right? That means it possibly still has some demons hiding out there. How should we find them?” I asked eagerly.

Vergil sighed and explained continuously. I can felt he was trying to be patient for me. Although he never the patient man indeed. Then, I saw his fingers pointed to the candles that put on the portal rune. “There, look at the four candles that placed on the four different directions of the portal rune. Each candle represents one demon who trespassed here successfully. When the candlelight is lightning, that means the demon still alive. But once the demon died, the candle lights will be putting off itself.”

“Good! Now all the four candles were putting off, that means no more demons here. Right?” I said in an excited tone. Then, Vergil nodded in agreement. 

Okay, this was really impressed. 

“You look like… you are quite familiar with the demonic portal things and demon stuff.” I said honestly.

Vergil was laughing now. Not the sarcastic one, but it more like surprise humor. It felt like he didn’t really expect that I would say something like this.

Okay. I must say that I love how he laughing like this. It made me feel like the distance between him and I was getting closer. His smiling face was warm. He seemed relaxed when interacting with me now. It’s a good thing and I’m feeling so glad.

“What so funny?” I asked him.

“I just wonder how you could survive until now. It’s kind of miracle to me.” Vergil said with a wicked smile.

Okay, this a little bit too much now.  
I think I starting hate his smiling face and rather to see his ice-man face.

“Don’t you remember? I win over you one time at the top of the Qliphoth roots.” I retorted angrily, trying to make my facial expression looked more serious. 

“Yeah, how can I forget that? And I believe that you also remember clearly what I said to you.” Vergil teased me again with a lively tone. “I won't lose the next time.”

“Wanna taste the power of my devil trigger form again?” I asked in a challenging tone.

Vergil shrugged and looked back at me. He’s not answering my question but replied to me firmly. “Nero, you seriously need proper guidance on your fighting skills, and desperately need to increase your devil hunting-related knowledge.”

“…What?” Okay. This answer was really new to me.

“Since your client has died, I don’t think we need to stay here anymore.” Said Vergil.

“But the client’s daughter…” Before I finished my sentence, Vergil stopped me with a chuckle look.

“Nero, you do realize that your father is a demon and also a psychopath serial killer, right?” Vergil said in a defeated tone. “So, please bear in mind and never get too soft, and also please never let yourself too easier to get cheating by the bad guys.”

“Especially the trap case like this,” Vergil added calmly when he walking towards me.

My mind was confused and temporary out of service.  
I just stunned at there and don’t know how to react.

“I can’t believe that Dante let you doing hunting job but without teaching you anything.” Vergil murmured in his low deep voice.

“…D…dad?” I don’t know why I stuttered, but I did.

Vergil froze immediately and gazing back at me with his confused eyes.

“Err… Where do you want to go now?” I asked.

It shouldn’t be a difficult question.  
But to Vergil, it actually took him a long while to think the answer. 

“I hope you can settle down. Either staying here with Dante,” I said. “Or… If you want to go to Fortuna and staying there together with me?”

He exhaled slowly. “I prefer to stay alone.” His answer.

“Is that so…?” I felt my heart suddenly becoming heavy like being pressed underneath a big stone.

Vergil suddenly hissed and raised his voice loudly. “Dante, eavesdropping is not a good thing.”

“What? Dante is here?” I looked up quickly and followed Vergil’s glance.  
Then, I saw Dante jumped down from the staircase which linked to the second floor.

“Hey! Vergil, you shouldn’t spoil such early. I was just getting to the good part! Don’t you see the kid is going to cry now?” Dante sighed in a pitying tone.

“…What are you talking about? And hey, Dante. Why are you coming here?” I think I really need some proper explanation. 

“Yesterday you did inform Trish and Lady about this job, right? Then, when you guys just leaving a few seconds later, they contact me urgently. After some investigation, they found out some demons planning to set a trap and take revenge on you. That’s why I combed my hero's hair and fly to here immediately.” Dante explained.

“The story is nice, but sound a little bit incomplete,” Vergil smirked at Dante. “I would like to hear more about those missing parts. What do you think?”

Dante rolling his eyes. Then, he continued. “That’s all, nothing more.”

Vergil chuckled. “Dante, stop lying is really hard, right?”

Dante shrugged. “Could you please just shut up?”

Looking at two bickering brothers, I felt my headaches getting worse.

“Stop quarrel, please. We have more important thing need to do now.” I kindly reminded them. 

Dante ignored me completely and looked at Vergil instead. “There’s no need to negotiate. You must choose either to stay with me or stay with the kid. If you dare to reject me again, then I will serve you right here without hesitation.” 

Vergil grinned at Dante in silence. 

“…If I'm begging you, would you stay for me?” I don’t realize that I say my heart voice loud until I noticed both of the twin brothers looking me in shock.

“I… I…” I sighed heavily, not really sure what to do now.

“Kid, it’s okay. Just speak out those what you want to say.” Dante encouraged me.

Then, I took a deep breath and gazing at Vergil. “…Please don’t abandon me again.”

Vergil looked away from me immediately.

Dante nodded slightly. After that, he told Vergil in his usual cocky manner. “I also need you, my dear brother. Why don’t you settle down with me together? Then, we can be playing around every day and let Nero has a chance to witness how I defeat you.”

I frowned at what Dante said. But, what surprised me is Vergil seemed to have been convinced by Dante’s attractive ‘stay together’ future plan. 

“Nero, you should go back to Fortuna with Nico by the truck,” Vergil said to me.

“But you…” 

“I choose Dante’s home living plan,” Vergil said. “I will be leaving with him by portal later.”

“Really!? That’s great, dad.” Finally.

“Ah. I forgot to tell you this. Nero, Kyrie was calling you this morning too. So, please listen to your father and be a good boy. Go home, Nero. Kyrie and those kids need you in Fortuna. We will be fine at here.” Dante said.

“Go.” Vergil urged me. 

“Fine.” I sighed in relief. “You two must keep contacting me. Promise?” I telling them, using a tone that usually I used on the little kids those Kyrie and I taking care of together.

“Promise.” The twin brother said in a sync tone. They exchanged a complicated gaze that I do not really understand. 

“Don’t worry, Nero. I will keep an eye on your old man. I did bring him back from the underworld, doesn’t it? So, you may trust me.” Dante reassured to me.

Dante put one of his hands on Vergil’s shoulder, then he waved goodbye by another hand with me.  
I nodded then finally leaving.

“Please try not to killing each other,” I said to them.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle to him.” Dante teased.

“I will never lose to you.” Vergil shrugged and then he reminded me again, in soft concern tone. “Come to visit us when you are free. We will need to teach you some skills regarding on your power controlling issue. ”

“Sure.” I promised. “Take care, dad.”

Vergil smiled warmly at me. That soft glare on me meant everything.  
‘It’s good to have a father like Vergil and an uncle like Dante.’

[To Be Continued]

——————————————

[Bonus - Humor short story]

There are some untold stories about the earlier unfinished part, what Dante didn’t spill it all out.

“How does it feel of hiding yourself in the truck?” Vergil teased. 

“Suffered indeed.” Dante acted in a dramatic tone. 

When Vergil wanted to tease him furthermore, Dante continued. “I’m suffered during the whole trip to see a drama called ‘The quiet moment of the father and son’.”

“…” Vergil’s narrowed eyes stared at Dante.

“Oh yeah, just now I assisted to kill three demons upstairs. And, I tried so hard to keep a low profile as I can and let you two get some bonding moments. So, are there any rewards I can get from you?” Dante smiled happily. “Can I have some pizzas or strawberry sundae?”

“Huh. If that so…” Vergil hissed and gave Dante a devilish smile. “Sure. I will ordering some pizzas for you.”

“Really!?” Dante looked in shock, never thought that Vergil is such good to him.

“Ya. But can you please go to check this whole apartment again, to make sure there’s no demon left?” Vergil asked politely.

Dante surely won’t say no to such a good offer, on the pizzas’ sake. Then, he quickly ran to the upstairs. 

One moment later…

Dante running back to the ground floor and Vergil had already disappeared to nowhere.  
“Damnit!” Dante cursed.

On the other hand, Vergil walked out from the portal with the Yamato and arrived Devil May Cry's main shop. He murmured quietly. “Okay. It’s time to do some cleaning and clearing job.” 

One hour later…

Dante finally reached his shop, which also his home. 

“Vergil, I’m gonna kill you this bastard! How could you leave me there?” Dante shouted angrily after he pushed the door open. 

“Welcome home, brother.” Vergil sat on the chair and propped up his legs on the tables. The same seat that Dante used to sit.

“Wanna have some pizza?” Vergil asked kindly.

Dante hissed, but he walked to his favorite pizza anyway.

While Dante eating pizza quietly, Vergil spoke again.  
“Start onward, the bedroom on upstairs will be mine.”

“Then, what about me?” Dante asked blurrily.

“It’s your problem. Not mine.” Vergil smirked and stood up. “Oh yeah, almost forgot this.” Then, Vergil passed a small paper to Dante. 

“What is this?” Dante asked.

“A gentle reminder of how to be a friendly and responsible housemate. And, I got a remark on the daily cleaning schedule too. Take your time on memorizing it, Dante.” Vergil smiled warmly.

“…” Dante faked a smile. “Please remind me why I let you staying here with me again.”

“I don’t care.” Vergil waved goodbye and direct walking to the staircase. 

That night.  
Dante calling Nero who already back to Fortuna, non-stoppable complaining Vergil’s bad habits.  
Poor Nero then had a sleepless night because of Dante.

It's a very worrying situation.  
Nero wondering was that possible for his uncle and his father to stay together happily?

[To Be Continued]


	9. Family bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Go.” Vergil urged me. 
> 
> “Fine.” I sighed in relief. “You two must keep contacting me. Promise?” I telling them, using a tone that usually I used on the little kids those Kyrie and I taking care of together.
> 
> “Promise.” The twin brother said in a sync tone. They exchanged a complicated gaze that I do not really understand. 
> 
> “Don’t worry, Nero. I will keep an eye on your old man. I did bring him back from the underworld, doesn’t it? So, you may trust me.” Dante reassured to me.
> 
> Dante put one of his hands on Vergil’s shoulder, then he waved goodbye by another hand with me.  
> I nodded then finally leaving.
> 
> “Please try not to killing each other,” I said to them.
> 
> “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle to him.” Dante teased.
> 
> “I will never lose to you.” Vergil shrugged and then he reminded me again, in soft concern tone. “Come to visit us when you are free. We will need to teach you some skills regarding on your power controlling issue. ”
> 
> “Sure.” I promised. “Take care, dad.”
> 
> Vergil smiled warmly at me. That soft glare on me meant everything.  
> ‘It’s good to have a father like Vergil and an uncle like Dante.’

Devil May Cry. This is a shop but also a place that Dante treated it as home. And now, this place might probably become Vergil’s home too, since Dante was kind enough to invite him to stay together with him. But only Vergil knew this plan won’t work on him as he'll never be able to adapt to this ordinary life.

Dante’s upstairs bedroom.

It was a sleepless night. Vergil still couldn't believe he was back in the world. He gazing blankly at the ceiling with the non-stop running minds, his thoughts became a little confused, and the whole person became unconsciously irritable.

Vergil took another deep breath and sighed heavily. He gripped Yamato tightly in hands, then he accidentally met Dante’s bright eyes when he rolled his body. 

“…Verge.” Dante whispered Vergil’s nickname that he used to call his brother during their childhood. 

Vergil staring at Dante quietly. Surprised to see that his little brother’s eyes shining brightly even in the dark. There’s a moment, Vergil thought back the similar scene that Dante used to look up at him like this in a very long time ago. Vergil who lying in the only bed in the room, let out another sigh, then he’s about to turn the body again to change another posture, trying to avoid eye-contact with Dante. However, at the same time, Dante spoke again. 

“Just only in one day, you looked very close to the kid already. I guess maybe you really have the potential to be a good father.” Said Dante. Not sincere at all but in a sarcastic tone. “That kid even willing to call you ‘dad’.”

Vergil snorted. 

“You asked him to visit us when he is free and said that you want to teach him some skills regarding his power controlling issue. If it wasn't for me who knows you better than anyone, I'd really be fooled by you too. You almost got me to actually believe you are wanting to stay here with us, but in fact you are not going to do this way.” Dante smiling wryly and his tone were bitter. 

“Not a lie though. Even I’m not around, you can still teach him about that.” Vergil lying in bed, facing the wall, hugging Yamato with his crossed arms.

Dante who lying on the hard, cold floor, his head against on a magazine, measured Vergil’s back silently for a short pause. After that, Dante spoke again after a sigh. “You shouldn’t give Nero a fake hope like that. That kid really thought you plan to stay here and re-start a fresh life with us.”

Vergil hummed coldly as a reply.

“If you never want to stay here, then why you give him a promise like that? You suck, man.” Dante raised his voice angrily.

Vergil looked back at Dante silently. Dante’s words pricked his heart somehow. He must admit that he didn't think much at the time. When Nero pleaded Vergil to stay and begged Vergil not to abandon him again, Vergil seriously couldn’t reject Nero at that time. At least not at that moment when he saw Nero’s innocent look and listening to Nero’s pity pleading tone.

“I already told ya. That kid was nothing like us, Verge.” Said Dante with a small hissing sound. “He is fragile. And, you are going to kill his pure innocence, it’s cruel.”

Vergil snorted again. 

“Please don’t abandon him. You can’t just do this to him.” Dante pleaded. “You can’t do this to me either. Not again, Verge.” 

“I’m sure he’s big enough to know how should he takes care of himself. And so do you.” Vergil hummed and spoke again. “I plan to leave tomorrow morning. But if you insist to annoy me continuously like this, then I will be leaving for now.”

“…Verge.” Dante called but stopped immediately when he noticed Vergil sat up all of sudden. 

The twin brothers looking at each other, Dante’s pleading gaze met Vergil’s cold one.

“Fine, I will stop talking.” Dante sighed. “…Just stay here tonight, please.”

Vergil shrugged, then he lies back to the bed, facing the wall again and showed Dante his back. Even lying like this posture, Vergil can still sense Dante’s frustrated mind behind him. Luckily, at least Dante did what he had promised, Dante was not talking anything to him anymore. The room fell into the deep silence till the next day morning. However, both brothers never fall asleep that night. 

When the morning sunlight passing through the window, Vergil blinking his eyes and tightened his grips on Yamato. It’s time to leave. He sighed softly and sat up from the bed. Meanwhile, he heard Dante’s hoarse voice raised at the same time. 

“Ready to leave now,” Dante said, his voice was far too calm, not even a questioning tone. 

Vergil gazed back at Dante, staring at Dante with a frowning look.   
Dante blinking his eyes tiredly, then he sat up and looked at Vergil.

“I bet you also don’t have any place to go at this moment. Not that rush. So, how about having breakfast together?” Dante invited politely. 

Vergil shook his head. “No, thanks. I bet you can’t even afford to buy yourself a proper breakfast.” With a soft mocking laugh, Vergil hissed and stood up, stretched his arms and back.

“Right.” Dante rubbed his neck with an awkward look. “I am such a mess, huh.”

Then, Dante asked in hesitation. “So… Where do you plan to go now?”

“It’s none of your business,” Vergil replied. 

“Are you sure?” Dante gave Vergil an unbelievable look. “I hope that you won’t create another horrible disaster to human world next time just to lure me out.”

Vergil exhaled softly, sent Dante an annoyed glare.

“Didn’t you said that you want to have a battle with me? If like that, you shouldn’t leave so soon. Just stay, Vergil. We can fight every day if you want to.” Dante spoke again, his tone was sincere and he looked very serious.

“You are far too weak. Not fun at all.” Vergil shook his head, again. “And, I don’t belong here anymore.”

“Don’t be stupid, Vergil. Nero and I are the only family kins that you left.” Dante invited again. “Please just stay here with us, you can start a new life, a new beginning here! If anyone dares to make a noise, I will help you to kill them.”

Vergil chuckled. Then, he remained his usual cold-self.   
Dante sighed heavily when he noticed Vergil didn’t respond to him at all. 

“I’m not going to ask again,” Dante added. “Verge, please…”

After took a deep breath, Vergil still shook his head. 

Okay. Fine.

“Then, I guess I should have my own pride to care with.” Dante changed to a cold facial expression. He hummed and shrugged. “I’m not going to clear your mess this time, ‘deadbeat dad’. It’s not my obligation to do your child-support things. You should go and tell the Nero kid yourself, go ahead to tell him and say that you want to abandon him again.” With the last word ended, Dante picked up V’s poem book from the ground and throw it to Vergil rudely.

Vergil frowned when he heard Dante’s sourly tone, then he grabbed the book in reflexive motion.

“Goodbye, Vergil.” Dante got up his feet and bid Vergil an emotionless goodbye when he passing Vergil and directly left the bedroom.

In the end, Vergil was the only one who stood blankly in the bedroom. After a few seconds, Vergil heard a harsh slamming door sound coming from the downstairs. Even not witnessed the scene himself, but he can still imagine how Dante walked out the door with a furious look. 

At the same time, Yamato shining in the light blue aura, which made Vergil tightened the grip again.

“Not even you are willing to stand on my side now, huh?” Vergil murmured at himself. 

Then, Yamoto’s light getting soft and disappeared completely. 

Vergil snorted with a complicated look. 

“I’m not going to defeat like this. We still have long way to go, Yamato. You and I, together.” Vergil whispered and felt the Yamato slightly shaking in his hand.

——————————————

Fortuna. Nero and Kyrie’s house.

Nero woke up in the morning, feeling fresh and exciting. It was a morning unlike any other. Nero slammed his face with his both hands, trying to remind himself that it was not only just a dream. 

Gosh. He has family. He got the uncle and also a father.  
The thoughts awakened him completely.

“Kyrie!” Nero greeted Kyrie in the kitchen with a cheerful tone. 

“Morning, Nero. How’s your sleep?” Kyrie asked with a soft smile. She stopped making the sandwiches and measured Nero with a concern look. “You keep murmuring something in your dream last night. I am worried.”

“Well… Sorry. Am I disturbing you?” Nero sent her an apologetic glare. 

Kyrie shook her head and spoke again. “Are you going to the Devil May Cry shop? I bet you just can’t wait to have some real bonding time with Dante and your…father.”

Nero gasped. “So… Is that all real? I’m not dreaming, right? I have a father and also got an uncle.”

Kyrie smiled softly. “It’s not a dream, Nero. Yes, you have a family now. A real family that you are longing for.”

“Yeah, it’s cool.” Nero laughed in a silly manner. He ruffled his hair, looked shy and confessed softly. “Kyrie, I am nervous and worried. I don’t know what should I do now? Do you think is it a good idea if I’m going to find them today? Do they think I'm bothering them? Or maybe, should I just stay here and give them a call? Oh, wait, Dante always left his phone behind and my dad… Well, Vergil… He may don’t own a mobile phone at all. Even he has a phone, but I also don’t have his number, then how should I contact him? Well, or maybe not. Maybe I should keep a safe distance with my dad… Uh… I mean Vergil. I’m not sure if he feeling happy to see me or not.” 

Nero looked damn worried and he’s getting frustrated due to his unsettled and uneasy feeling. 

“Nero.” Kyrie gave Nero a soft smiling face, trying to calm Nero down. Kyrie put her right hand on Nero’s cheek, caressing gently. 

“Uh-huh?” Nero stunned and looked blankly. 

“Just relax, okay? Nothing to be worried about. If you miss them, then just go and find them. This is what we called the family, doesn’t it? Like how you bonding with me and Credo in the past, like how you treating my parents. We can stay free to be ourselves, no need to be judged. We show our concern to each other when we need to, we keep in touch closely when we want to. The family bond is something more powerful and it is strong to ties us tightly.” Said Kyrie. 

“…Kyrie.” Nero looked so touching at Kyrie. Nero felt so small when facing Kyrie. He wondered why Kyrie able to stay so calm and acted more mature than him as always. Kyrie was someone that Nero thinks he is never good enough for her.

“Come.” Kyrie hold Nero’s hands and led him to the dining table. There were some well-prepared insulated lunchboxes full of dishes, and also some delicious sandwiches in a square box. All the food had been packed so well and ready to eat at any time.

“Actually, I already informed Nico to get ready the truck and you two may directly go to Dante’s place after you wake up from sleep. The sandwiches for your breakfast. I think you can eat it on your road journey when you get to Dante there. Also, there are some other food for your lunch, I think it will be a good idea for you to have a proper lunch with your family. The dishes quite simple, but the taste should be acceptable. I don’t think it’s good for Dante to eat his pizzas every day, it’s unhealthy too. And, Nero, you…” 

Before Kyrie able to finish her words, she felt Nero’s strong arms pulled her into his warm embrace. 

“Thank you, Kyrie. Thank you so much for everything.” Nero whispered when he buried his head against Kyrie’s neck. 

Kyrie looked shocked at first, but then an understanding smile flashed across her eyes. 

“Nero.” Kyrie patted Nero’s back gently, comforting the big boy with her tender moves. 

“Kyrie, what do I do if I’m not good for you, but you are too good for me?” Nero asked worriedly.

“Don’t talk nonsense. You are good for me too. You always treat me so well. There’s nobody else there cherish me like you do, Nero.” Kyrie reassured him.

“I’m sorry that I have to leave you and the kids that often, I’m sorry that I’m always not being here when you guys need me the most…” Nero said sadly. However, Kyrie stopped him with a warm fingertip that placed on his lips.

“Nero, you are busy doing your hunter job because you are strong and have the ability to protect the innocent people. You have to leave our home to somewhere far… that is because you have to get more income and earn more money to support us. Everything you do for us, I know, all of us know about your efforts, those kids included.”

“Kyrie…”

“It’s okay, Nero. Just go and do your job, no need to worry about us. We will be fine, I promise. And, I won’t be anywhere but here, I will waiting for you to come back, no matter how long it takes.” Kyrie smiled softly. “Just remember to keep in touch with me whenever you are available to talk, okay? Be safe and stay strong for me, for us.”

Nero nodded and gazing deeply into Kyrie’s crystal clear eyes. 

“I love you, Kyrie,” Nero said. 

Kyrie nodded with a shy laugh. “Me too. Nero.” 

Nero took a deep breath, then he continued with a stern look. “I bet you must hear about my father from Nico, right? About how his demon-self Urizen killed the thousands people and destroyed the entire city…”

Kyrie nodded silently, her facial expression looked more serious now.

“Kyrie… Are you regret being with me now? I’m truly a demon’s offspring. And, my birth father, he is a devil-like serial killer...” Nero confessed sadly. 

“Nero.” Kyrie sighed in heartaches, gently touching Nero’s face. “There’s nothing ugly in you. You have a kind heart, you are a responsible person, and you are amazing in many ways that I can’t even describe by words. Nero, you are everything to me. Please have faith in me and believe in yourself, okay?”

Nero slightly nodded his head and then took another deep breath, spoke hesitantly. “…I know my father is a devil, but I can’t help myself… I think I like him. I’m even feeling so glad, that finally, I have a father… Is it weird to you? Will you looking down on me?”

Kyrie shook her head and replied in a firm tone. “Nero, like what I said, the family bond is something powerful. When the love wins over the hate, the strong bond between the family ties may conquer everything. How do you be sure that your father won’t be changed for you, or even for Dante? We all make mistakes and learn from the pain, doesn’t it? And when we talk about the family, forgiveness always comes first no matter what. Credo had betrayed you at once, but you are still loving him and caring about him, even mourned and blame yourself for his death until today, doesn’t it?”

Nero gasped. 

Kyrie continued after a short pause, her voice was calm but delightful.   
“Nero, listen to me, there’s nothing to worry about. Just believe in your instinct, do whatever you think is right. I’m always here for you. I’m not going anywhere.”

Nero nodded firmly, the tears that rushed to his eyes threatened to spill forth.  
Kyrie smiled, then she hugged Nero and rested her head against Nero’s chest. 

“…Thank you, Kyrie.” Nero said in a cracked voice. 

Kyrie closed her eyes and listened to Nero’s racing heart-beating sound. 

Meanwhile, Nico who lit up a cigarette and stood not far away, outside the house. She leaning against the wall, gazing into the sky blankly. 

‘You are so lucky to get a girl like Kyrie, demon boy.’ Nico spoke silently in her bottom heart.

[To Be Continued]


	10. Dante’s troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyrie continued after a short pause, her voice was calm but delightful.   
> “Nero, listen to me, there’s nothing to worry about. Just believe in your instinct, do whatever you think is right. I’m always here for you. I’m not going anywhere.”
> 
> Nero nodded firmly, the tears that rushed to his eyes threatened to spill forth.  
> Kyrie smiled, then she hugged Nero and rested her head against Nero’s chest. 
> 
> “…Thank you, Kyrie.” Nero said in a cracked voice. 
> 
> Kyrie closed her eyes and listened to Nero’s racing heart-beating sound. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Nico who lit up a cigarette and stood not far away, outside the house. She leaning against the wall, gazing into the sky blankly. 
> 
> ‘You are so lucky to get a girl like Kyrie, demon boy.’ Nico spoke silently in her bottom heart.

[Morrison]

Morrison always knew that Dante was synonymous with troubles. 

Dante seemed to got uncountable troubles and problems to solve. For example, Ms. Patty. Dante missed Patty’s birthday, that’s no doubt. Morrison able to foresee the incoming troubles that Patty may causes to Dante very soon. However, at least Dante still remembers to ask him to assist to buy something as a birthday present for Patty, Morrison believed this can reduce Patty’s angriness somehow. Eighteen years old birthday, it means that someone able to be considered an adult, that was meaningful and something worth celebrating for Patty indeed. 

As the old friend of Dante, Morrison happy to assist him on many tasks. Like how he generous enough to borrow some cash for Dante, like how he assisted Dante to pay the bills and bought a birthday present for Patty first, like how he helping Dante in many ways to take care of Dante’s family. Besides the financial and demons problems, Morrison well aware that Dante also has a complicated family issue. 

However, Morrison never thinks of the hidden family ties between Nero and Dante. Nero is Dante’s nephew. This seriously explained a lot of things. Morrison finally able to understand why Dante being that kind to provide fully assistance to that kid Nero, not only support the kid’s daily lives in many ways, he also quite busybody to recommend the hunting jobs for the kid. Most of the time, Dante even willing to give up his job opportunities and ask Morrison to pass the job for Nero.

And, V, their weirdo human client was actually the human self of Dante’s twin brother. Furthermore, Morrison can’t ignore the fact that the demon king, Urizen’s real identity was the other half-demon side of Dante’s twin brother. Everything that happened around them lately was truly insane, the truth was really shocked every one of them. No matter what, now, everything had been linked together and become crystal clear. It seemed Dante’s family drama was another endless trouble and unlikely to be end soon. 

Not only that, Morrison heard Lady and Trish said that Dante already decided to let Vergil- the combination of both V and Urizen’s true self who also Dante’s elder twin brother to live together with him. Although Morrison does not really meet Vergil yet he did hear many stories about Vergil’s past, from what Lady and Trish told him. 

‘Such a dangerous guy.’ Morrison felt he’s better to stay a safe distance with Vergil.

Today, the weather was quite good.   
The blue sky and white cloud, the blowing wind also enlightened Morrison's mood. 

According to what Dante told him personally on yesterday morning, Dante had requested Morrison to get him more jobs, so that he can pay up all his debts soonest as possible. Dante even lower his standard of accepting the job, starting to request the job types that he previously won’t touch. And, this is also the reason why Morrison coming to Dante’s place now. 

When Morrison arrived at the Devil May Cry shop, he noticed the main door was opened. With a slight frown, Morrison pushed the door and walked into the apartment. Feeling too shocked when he saw a blue jacket man who owned a similar figure of Dante, sitting on the office table. 

Although this man was looked quite similar to Dante, Morrison can tell the huge differences between the man in front of him and Dante too. If Dante was described by the fire aura, then this man must be the ice. Even now keep a far distance, Morrison can still sense the feeling that came from the man's oppression.

Vergil put down the framed picture of Dante and his mother, then he grabbed the Yamato which placed on the table too.

“Morrison, the broker,” Vergil said with his usual cold tone. His human-self, V’s memories once again merged and flashed across his mind. 

“You are…V? Urizen…? Dante’s brother? Nero’s father?” Morrison frowned and measured Vergil from top to bottom carefully. 

Despite all the identities that Morrison mentioned, Vergil shrugged. “I’m very sure that you are not coming here to look for me.”

Morrison exhaled softly.   
After that, Morrison raised his hand which holding a big brown envelope. 

“I’m coming here for this. The new jobs that Dante requested.” Morrison asked. “By the way, do you know where is Dante going?”

Vergil gave Morrison another cold shrug. Vergil sent a hinting glare to Morrison, ask him to put the envelope on the table. Morrison pressed his lips tightly and walked closer to Vergil, then he put the big brown envelope on the table. 

“Could you please pass this envelope to him?” Morrison asked.

Vergil raised his eyebrows, sent Morrison a curious questioning look. “…What kind of job request this time? The envelope is thick. Another demon king to kill?”

Morrison chuckled and appreciated Vergil’s sense of humor. Then, Morrison pointing the envelope with his fingertips. “This thing… Not only one job, but the very mixed one.”

Vergil frowned. 

“I'm sure that you can see how badly Dante needs the money. He’s not really good at business, not to mention the fact that he still has a lot of people to look after.” Said Morrison.

“What do you mean?” Vergil asked. 

“Even though Dante not in good shape, but he still often financially supports many other people. Top of the list, let’s say… Nero, your son. Dante always taking care of Nero and Nero’s little family in Fortuna. Besides that, Dante also sponsored the Grue’s children secretly along these years.” Morrison let out a heavy sigh before he continued the rest sentences. “Grue. Dante’s ex-working partner, who already died in a mystery case many years ago.”

Vergil remained in silence, but Morrison managed to notice how curious Vergil was when he mentioned Dante’s matter to Vergil. It’s weird but Morrison feeling the need to make further explanation and keep Vergil posted on everything that he knew about Dante. Then, ended up two of them actually start chatting and commenting on the details of Dante’s messy living life and some untold stories about Dante.

“I heard Lady said about the history of this signboard once. She told me that Dante was feeling sad and even cried for you when he thought you died. That’s why Dante decided to name this shop after the words that Lady used to comfort him over losing you...‘Maybe somewhere out there, even a devil may cry when he loses a loved one, don't you think?’… This is how Lady quoted.” Said Morrison. 

Vergil looked unbelievable. “You must be joking. He will never cry. Not for me.”

“But he did. I believe what Lady said, no matter how Dante denied it.” Morrison sighed with a wry smile. “Dante used to act like he was strong, but he’s not. Trust me, I knew that, because I saw it myself. How he breaking down in front of me after he was drinking too much that raining night… That night, he decided to tell me his real name and start a new real life, with his true identity…”

Vergil tilted his head and looked surprised. 

“After many unfortunate death incidents happened around Dante, there are a lot of living people until today still cursing and blaming Dante.” Morrison continued. “I believe you should know Dante better than me. Dante was not really talked much about himself… I only learn about his half-demon origin in recent years.” 

Vergil hissed. “I did warn him that we are not suitable to live a normal human life, but he never wants to take my advice.”

“It’s not his fault for longing to have a normal life.” Morrison sighed heavily. “Although the hard life and ridiculous fate never be good to him… But at least he tried. And he keeps trying to be a better self. You should be proud of him, Vergil.”

Vergil hummed coldly, sent a stern look at Morrison.

“In the hunter line, nobody wants to team up with Dante anymore, feeling too scared of Dante’s deadly curses. There’s a rumor that no one able to stay alive after working with Dante. So… I believe you can see how this affect Dante’s income. That’s why Dante was totally living in a mess.” Morrison sighed again. 

“The two ladies around Dante, they should be Dante’s working partners, doesn’t it?” Vergil said. 

“Technically, they aren’t.” Morrison uncontrollably shook his head. “Lady and Trish… I prefer to treat both of them like Dante’s same line competitors, as so the Nero kid. Actually, three of them always took away Dante’s business and took advantage of Dante even more.”

Vergil frowned again. Morrison noticed that Vergil really likes to frown his brows. 

“Although I might not close to you, you give me a strange feeling… Even though you made me fearing you and give me goosebumps, but you also let me feel safe at the same time.” Said Morrison. 

Vergil snorted and watched Morrison took out something from his black coat’s inner pocket.   
It’s a name card. 

“Keep this, you may need to contact me if anything happened later.” Morrison sent a friendly smile at Vergil. 

Vergil hissed with a cold gaze, but he reaching out and took the name card anyway. 

“I believe that you will need to find a job and earn some income for yourself as well. Since you decided to stay here and re-start a fresh life, I will strongly recommend you to do the hunter job as well. Our line always lack the powerful expert like you.” Morrison pointed to the big brown envelope again. “You may check on it, if you want to. The game rule is quite simple and easy. Who able to finish the job, then who able to get paid.”

Vergil shrugged and replied in a cocky tone. “I’m not a newbie in this line.”

Morrison looked curious now. “You got to do a similar hunter job or runner job before?”

Vergil smirked. He’s not directly answering the question but asking instead. “Can you please assist to find some good-quality jobs for me? The SSS level one will be the best. I don’t mind giving you more incentives once the job is done and I get paid.”

“Such an attractive offer.” Morrison laughed. “What made you so confident? Not even Dante able to do this. Although Dante is strong and powerful, he’s not good at business and very weak at teamwork. He usually messes up the job for many different kinds of reasons. However, at least he never screws up the demons or devils related job.”

“First, I’m not Dante. And, the second, I don’t like to team up with the others too. So, please avoid this kind of future job if you can.” Said Vergil.

“But the SSS level job usually needs to complete by the team.” Morrison reminded. 

“I just don’t like to team with the external people. But it doesn’t mean that I’m alone.” Vergil smiled confidently and gripped Yamato to his crossing arms. 

Morrison looked confused.

“You are a broker. Just focus on your broker job and no need to worry about the rest.” Vergil reassured to Morrison. “I will take care of the job.”

After a soft sigh, Morrison nodded and gave in.  
“Looking forward to having a good co-operation with you in the future, Vergil.”

[To Be Continued]


	11. Don’t let go of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “First, I’m not Dante. And, the second, I don’t like to team up with the others too. So, please avoid this kind of future job if you can.” Said Vergil.
> 
> “But the SSS level job usually needs to complete by the team.” Morrison reminded. 
> 
> “I just don’t like to team with the external people. But it doesn’t mean that I’m alone.” Vergil smiled confidently and gripped Yamato to his crossing arms. 
> 
> Morrison looked confused.
> 
> “You are a broker. Just focus on your broker job and no need to worry about the rest.” Vergil reassured to Morrison. “I will take care of the job.”
> 
> After a soft sigh, Morrison nodded and gave in.  
> “Looking forward to having a good co-operation with you in the future, Vergil.”

Afternoon. Somewhere in the residential area in the city. 

‘Thanks to Nico’s driving skills.’ Nero guessed.  
They arrived Devil May Cry main shop earlier than the expected time. 

Everything looked normal here, the door was closed, but the atmosphere was quiet and peaceful. No horrible smell of blood. No fighting sound. None at all. Nothing. 

“Hey, Nero.” Nico rolled down the truck window and looked at Nero who about to push the door and walk into the shop.

“Are you really sure that you want to stay here tonight?” Nico asked.

“Hmm.” Nero sent a complicated glance at Nico.

“Well. I think… I will find a nearby café and send you the location later. Just in case you might be regret very soon so I can come and pick you up… You know.” Nico said. She never thought it’s a good idea for Nero to have a bonding moment with his dysfunctional family. A devil hunter uncle and a reformed serial killer-devil father? Oh, well. It’s a terrible idea indeed. 

Nero rolled his eyes, looked annoyed. “Just get lost, Nico. I don’t need you to tell me what to do. They are my family now, I know they will never hurt me.”

“Since you requested, then I guess I will find a nearby hotel then.” Nico shrugged. A hotel. Yeah, it’s a good option though. 

“Bye.” Nero snorted. Then, he walked towards the door after Nico drove away.

There’s nobody inside here.  
This was the first thought when Nero walked inside.

“Dante?” Nero gazing around the shop. “…D…Dad?”

No response at all.  
Nero grabbed the food bag that Kyrie prepared, tightly, as tight as his triggered heart.

“Where are they going?” Nero sighed.

A moment later, Nero put the food bag on the office table and picked up the big brown envelope. He opened the envelope directly and took out the documents. With a complicated look, Nero flipped through the mission info. 

“Hey, kid. What are you doing here?” It’s Dante. He walked into the shop with a tired look. 

“What are these…? Seriously, why a legendary devil hunter like you want to accept this kind of job?” Nero looked up at Dante immediately. “You've had a really bad time, huh?”

Dante sighed. “In bad economic times, it's nice to have a job. Furthermore, I didn’t have many choices, doesn’t it? I need to concentrate on something in order to get rid of your father’s dramas.” 

Nero frowned. “Speak of him… Where is him now?”

Dante sighed again, then he asked. “What bring you here today?”

“I’m the one who asked you a question first. Answer me, Dante.” Nero not sure why, but he kind of had bad intuition on this. 

“Where is him? Dante, answer me. Where is my dad?” Nero asked eagerly. 

With another heavy sigh, Dante gave Nero a tired wry smile. “I wish that I know.”

“What do you mean? Just only one night, Dante! Didn’t he should staying here and be with you together?” Nero throws the envelope and the documents back on the table. He’s getting furious and his burning sight fixed on Dante. 

“I’m sorry, kid. Your father is an adult. He obviously has free will to do what he wants.” Said Dante.

“What the fuck, Dante! You promised that you will take care of him for me! You promised that you will keep an eye on him for me!” Nero walked closer to Dante and gripped Dante’s collar angrily. 

“WHERE IS HIM NOW? ANSWER ME, DANTE!” Nero yelled.

“I’m sorry.” Dante apologized with a sad look. “Maybe he'd be better off living apart from us.” 

“No.” Nero shook his head and replied firmly. “I’m not going to lose anyone of you again. I’m not going to lose my family again!” Nero gritted his teeth and let go of Dante, then he clenched his fist tightly, sent a dangerous glare on Dante. 

“When you last saw him?” Nero asked. 

“…This morning.” Dante answered. 

“Do you know which place he likely to go to?” Nero hissed. 

Dante shook and sighed heavily. “Hey, kid. Look. I’m sorry to say this but Vergil has the Yamato with him. He can open a portal to any place at any time, as long as he is happy. It’s impossible for you to look for him. If he didn’t want to stay with us, there’s nothing we can do. You should know it too, don’t you?”

“I will still need to find him,” Nero said in a broken tone. “He’s my father, Dante! He told me that he wants to teach me how to control my power, doesn’t it? Then, why he had to leave me? Why does he want to abandon me again? He can’t do this to me, not again…” 

“Nero…”

“I’m waiting patiently for you all to come back from the underworld. This is not the result that I expected to see…”

“Hey, kid. I know, okay? I know your feeling but there’s nothing we can do. I’m feeling sad too, kid. He is my brother… Look, you are not the only one who gets abandoned by him. I do not deserve this outcome too.” Dante put his hands on Nero’s shoulder, trying to calm Nero down. 

Nero hissed and questioned Dante with a harsh tone. “Why you didn’t stop him? You knew it, right? You knew that he never want to stay here with us, right? Why didn’t you warn me yesterday?”

“Nero.”

“You should warn me! If you warn me, then maybe I can still stop him to leave and make him change his mind! Why didn’t you tell me?” Nero pushed Dante’s hands away from him. 

“I’m sorry.” Dante feeling so down and not sure what to say to Nero. Other than apologies, nothing that he can do right now, doesn’t it? 

“I’m going to find him. I need to find him back.” Nero took a deep breath and walked directly to the door. 

“Nero, wait!” Dante sighed in a defeated tone. “I told ya, Vergil got the Yamato with him. Even you found him, but if he refuses to stay, he can still going to somewhere else.”

Nero snorted coldly. Then, he ignored Dante and left the apartment. 

“Great. Just great.” Dante exhaled deeply, feeling frustrated. His silent glare accidentally caught a glimpse of the food bag left by Nero. 

“Oh. Poor Nero.” Dante sighed heavily, feeling sad for Nero. That poor kid must be thinking to have lunch with them.

“Stupid Vergil,” Dante commented bitterly. “Why don’t you stay? Aren’t we the family of yours?”

After a moment of silence in his blank mind, Dante sensed someone stopped by Devil May Cry. The familiar scent. 

“Morrison,” Dante called that man. 

“No-ending family drama?” Morrison teased. 

Dante sighed with a wry smiling face, then pointed to the big brown envelope. “Thanks for your recommended jobs. I will read through it later.”

Morrison smiled softly. “Now I have a valuable piece of information for you. Put a price on it.”

Dante sighed again, frowning look staring at Morrison. “I got nothing to give you at this moment. Didn’t you already know how poor am I? You are the one who assisted me to pay the bills for this place, Morrison.”

“We are friends, Dante. I may accept the payment later.” Morrison laughed. 

“If we are really friends, you should stop being calculative with me. What about give me the information on free of charge term?” Dante shrugged. “Furthermore, as you have seen, I’ve been through enough family dramas lately. I’m really no mood to check on other things anymore. My concern now is to persuade Nero that kid to stop being stupid. There’s no way for him to get Vergil back to us.”

“It’s hard to say.” Morrison hummed with a smirk. “Not without my help, of course.”

Dante frowned deeply and feeling curious about Morrison’s words. Dante gazing at Morrison with a suspicious look. “What do you mean, my friend? Spit it out!”

Morrison made a hand posture with a hint to urge Dante to make payment.

Dante sighed and gave in. “Whatever. I will pay you later. But please make sure you are giving me valuable information. Or else, I will be very angry at you, my friend.”

Morrison smiled with a slightly teasing tone. “Trust me, Dante. This piece of information worth your attention.”

Dante tilted his head and sent a questioning glance on Morrison. 

“It’s about your big brother, Vergil.” Said Morrison.  
He grinned happily when noticed Dante’s shockingly gaze fixed on him.

——————————————

Nero starting had the feeling that he’s truly like a fool. Maybe he should just listen to Nico. Maybe Nico was right about this, Vergil will never be a decent father to him. Maybe he should just give up on his dysfunctional family. Maybe he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up in the first place.

Nero wasting lots of his time to linger in the city. He feeling so lost and not really know what should he does. Vergil was missing and no way to find. 

Dante was right. Vergil owned the Yamato, which means Vergil able to go anywhere at any time as long as he wanted. 

“What a fool am I?” Nero sighed and stood in a daze, in front of a café.

Maybe he should find a phone and calling Nico to pick him up, instead of wasting more time searching for Vergil who might probably never want to see him anymore. 

“Nero!” A familiar voice. It’s Dante. 

Nero frowned and looked up the man who walking towards him. 

“Why are you here?” Nero asked. 

“Come with me, Nero. We have an important mission need to do it together.” Said Dante. 

“No. I’m not coming here for a mission. I have to find Vergil.” Nero replied sourly. 

“Hey, kid. Trust me, this mission is truly important to both of us. We have to be quick before he’s running away again.” Dante pulled Nero’s arms and forcing Nero leaving with him.

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about your stupid father.” Dante smiled. “I think I know where he is. Morrison gave me a valuable clue. With payment, of course. That means you have to pay for this piece of information too.”

“What?!” Nero looked in shock. 

“First of all, you need to hide all of your weapons. Please make sure you look ‘normal’ before we can go there.”

“Why?”

“Come.” Dante gripped Nero’s arm and led him to their destination. 

——————————————

It’s a five-star hotel in the city. Excellent services with a great view from the top floor. Thanks to Morrison, or else they might unable to get in here. Not surprised at all that Morrison was that kind of professional broker who can handle their needs in every circumstance.

“Why are we coming here?” Nero asked carefully. His voice even turned soft to match up with this place’s quiet atmosphere. 

“Because of your damn stupid father,” Dante replied while searching the room no. 

The uncle and nephew walking through the corridor, both looked indifferent facial expression. Dante seemed busy finding the correct room no. , and Nero was totally in confusion and wondered why Dante bring him here. 

“You mean my dad is here?” Nero looked curious. “This hotel was quite big differences from our places. I thought he had been staying in the underworld and busy be his demon king. How come he rich like this?”

“I don’t know, but Morrison’s information should be the correct one.” Dante spotted on the beautiful signage not far from them, which write the words of ‘Heaven’s Garden 003’.

“Jackpot!” Dante grinned. 

“What is it?” Nero asked. “You found the room?” 

“Here we are.” Dante led Nero to the well-designed room door. Even the door handle looked so beautiful and expensive. 

Nero exhaled deeply and sent a confused glare on Dante. “Are you sure he is here?”

“He must be here. I can sense him now.” Dante pressed the doorbell under Nero’s suspicious sight. 

Nero actually felt nothing. He can’t sense anything that Dante talked about. 

“Why I can’t feel him? Are you sure you sensed him?” Nero asked. 

“I did. If you want to sense him, you have to be more concentrated, kid. He’s actually didn’t show his presence deliberately. I can feel him because of the bloodline connection between him and me. You should able to sense him as well if you are not distracting that much.” Dante pressed the doorbell again, again and over again, impatiently.

Nero frowned, not sure what to say. After a short while, he reminded. “Uhh… I thought you said that Morrison told you he won’t pay for your bill if you destroy this place. Maybe you should be gentle to the doorbell. Do you know? If my old man is really here, then he should already answer the doorbell.”

“Even he is here, he won’t answer the door if he sensed my presence. Nero, I knew your father better than you. Trust me, he’s that kind of an asshole, always like to mess up with me and do everything against me.” Dante sighed and cursed. “Damn it. If Morrison didn’t warn me just now, I will kick this door open by myself and barge into this room without thinking twice.”

“Please just calm down. We’re not sure if he is here yet. Don’t break anything here, Dante. We can’t afford for any damages. So please be careful.” Nero starting to get worried. Maybe he shouldn’t be followed Dante coming here. 

“I can sense him, kid. He is inside this room. But it’s weird… Because I can sense… something else too…” Dante frowned and asked Nero to moves backward a few steps. At the same time, Dante noticed that the changing aura in the room, which made him looked more serious now. 

“…Underworld.” Dante murmured at himself.

“What do you want to do? Dante, what are you doing?” Nero gasped when he noticed Dante was about to bang at the door. “Hey, don’t! Didn’t you hear what Morrison said? Don’t be reckless——!”

But it’s too late. Dante already barged into the room violently. However, Nero no time to scold Dante for his stupid action. Nero was busy focusing on what happening inside the room now.

“What the hell?” Nero ran into the room after Dante, staring his eyes widely at the demonic portal in the luxury living room. That dark portal was far too familiar to both of them. It’s the portal created by the Yamato. But the weird thing was there’s no one inside the room.

“What happened here? Where is him?” Nero gazing at the dark portal. “This portal should be closing, right? Why it remained still like this?” He saw many times the portal closed itself after a few seconds that Vergil walked into the portal. 

Dante not answering Nero’s questions. He walking around and checked on the room, trying to figure out what had happened here. 

“Dante,” Nero asked again. “Did he ran away after he sensed us?”

“I don’t think so.” Dante sighed in confusion. “If he intends to run away from us, then he should close the portal. But… It’s weird. I never see the portal open like this…”

“It should close itself, right?” Nero pointed to the portal. 

“Yep, but it didn’t close itself obviously,” Dante warned when he saw Nero get closer to the portal. “Stay away from it, kid!”

“Wh…What?! Dante, help me!” Nero shouted for help when the shining portal suddenly released a powerful strength and absorbing him.

“NERO!” Dante looked nervous and quickly reaching out to grab Nero’s hands. “Hold on, Nero!”

“…I can’t!” Nero gritted his teeth, sensing the strong weird wind and the strange wave of power trying to pull him inside the portal. “DANTE——!” Nero using all his strength, tried so hard to hold Dante’s hand. 

“Don’t let go of my hand, Nero!” Dante summoned his demon sword and stabbed into the floor tiles with all his might, trying to hold his position when he rescuing Nero.

“NERO! HOLD ON!” Dante shouted again to encourage Nero. He felt his heart beating fast when he noticing more Nero’s fingers slipped from his grips. “You will be eaten if you don’t know where this portal linked to. Then, you will be lost forever in the void. If you don’t want to die meaningless like this, you should hold on!”

“Sound so easy, huh.” Nero gasped when his left hand completely slipped from Dante’s grip, which left his right-hand hold tightly by Dante. 

Dante tried to fight against the strong power and pulling Nero back to him. However, none of the mentioned were easy tasks for him. 

“Nero…” Dante shouted again.

Nero looked worried when he saw Dante was getting closer to the portal as he didn’t want to let go of Nero, then ended up the portal power was pulling both of them into it.

“Maybe you should let go of me… I don’t want to get you killed.” Nero groaned when another finger of him loosen from Dante’s grip.

“Don’t let go, Nero!” Dante yelled. 

“It’s not what I can control.” Nero exhaled deeply and looked sad. “It’s okay… Maybe it’s my destiny.” 

“Stop talking, kid! Hold on my hand!” Dante shouted through his gritted teeth. “NERO!”

“Kyrie… Please help me take care of her and the kids… Dante, please tell her that I’m so sorry…” Nero gasped when he noticed left two fingers of his gripped tightly by Dante. The fingers that pulled by Dante hurting Nero. And, the demonic portal almost absorbed half of his body now. 

“NERO!” Dante yelled again. 

“Goodbye, Dante,” Nero said in a soft hopeless tone when he was totally losing touch from Dante. Nero closed his eyes, expected the worst, and ready to welcome the endless darkness. 

“NERO!” Dante was shouting his name. But the voice getting far and far… It’s was just like a dream. 

Nero exhaled deeply, he felt his whole lives flashing across his minds. All the people he met, everything that he had been through… Nero feeling so cold in the dark, his body feeling so light, as same as his head. Everything surround him made him feeling unrealistic. 

“Kyrie…Dante…” Nero whispered silently in his heart. Nero bit his lips, trying to open his eyes, but he found out he can only saw the darkness. Nero feeling so helpless and vulnerable. He wondered if Dante was right about this. He was dying now. And he died for nothing. He felt his body getting light, he seemed can flying.

“…Dad.” Nero whispered.  
This might probably become his last word, he guessed, as he lost all his energy.

Then, there’s a moment of how a miracle happened to him. 

“Focus. Stay with me.” The voice was deep and… familiar.

“…Dad?” Nero slowly losing his consciousness after this.

[To Be Continued]


	12. Sense of belonging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kyrie…Dante…” Nero whispered silently in his heart. Nero bit his lips, trying to open his eyes, but he found out he can only saw the darkness. Nero feeling so helpless and vulnerable. He wondered if Dante was right about this. He was dying now. And he died for nothing. He felt his body getting light, he seemed can flying.
> 
> “…Dad.” Nero whispered.  
> This might probably become his last word, he guessed, as he lost all his energy.
> 
> Then, there’s a moment of how a miracle happened to him. 
> 
> “Focus. Stay with me.” The voice was deep and… familiar.
> 
> “…Dad?” Nero slowly losing his consciousness after this.

Nero lying on the bed in unconsciousness state.

“Nero! Hey, kid. Please wake up! NERO!” Dante calling Nero eagerly with his fast-beating heart. He even tried to pat Nero’s face gently, wished to wake him up.

“What makes you so dumb, Dante? You shouldn’t bring him here!” Vergil cursed angrily. “Foolishness, Dante. Foolishness.”

“If you are not running away from us, then this won’t happen,” Dante shouted back in frustration.

Vergil hissed and clenched his fist on Yamato.

“He’s not wake up. Do something, Vergil!” Dante said worriedly.

“I told ya. There’s nothing we can do. Luckily I sensed him and found him in time, or else his soul was already long gone in the void.” Vergil snorted. “But the power of portal did injured him… To die or stay alive… It depends on his own will now.”

“He is your son, Vergil,” Dante replied harshly. He wondered why Vergil able to stay so cool even at this moment. 

“Didn’t need you to remind me, Dante!” Vergil hummed coldly. 

Dante looked angry too. He ignored Vergil again, then fully focused on Nero.  
After a long while of silence, Dante gritted his teeth and apologized sincerely.

“I’m sorry… I don’t know you are hunting the SSS level demon. I will never bring Nero here if I know this. Morrison only warned me that you might be on some special mission and not suitable to bring the kid here but I…”

“But you are stupid. That’s why you didn’t listen to Morrison and ignore the risks of the mission.” Vergil hissed.

“Can you blame me? If you saw how Nero reacts after he noticed you are missing to nowhere again, I bet you will never say something like this.” Dante frowned deeply and continued. “I am just trying to make things right… If you are leaving because you hate me, then I’ve got nothing to say. But Nero is different… He deserves better.” 

After a short silence, Dante heard Vergil spoke gently. 

“…I’m not hating you.” Vergil sent a complicated glare on sleeping form Nero. “I never want to hurt Nero either.”

“Then, why are you leaving?” Dante asked.

“I told ya. I do not belong here anymore.” Said Vergil with a defeated tone. 

“We are family, Vergil. Of course, you belong here, you should stick together with us.” Dante sighed heavily. He wondered what should he says to persuade Vergil to stay.

“Didn’t I made it clear enough? Didn’t I made it obvious?” Dante looked frustrated. “Vergil, don’t you see that, or don’t you feel it? Nero and I… We need you desperately.” 

Vergil shook his head and looked down with a cold expression.  
“Maybe you guys better off without me.” He would just ruin everything, he knew. 

Vergil had seen it before. The happiness never belongs to him. He had lost too many things in his life. Started from his little happy family during his childhood, until how he losing everything when Mundus tortured and recreated him, turning him into Nelo Angelo… He had lost his human heart once, include all his precious memories. He was glad to get some memories back, but not all of it. Some childhood valuable memories still missing and no way to find. And, some other terrible memories, like how he hurting Dante and killing Dante’s friends plus all those innocent people, all of these memories only proved that he should be better stay alone and make himself keep a very safe distance with those he cared about. Dante is on the top of the list, then following by Nero for now.

Every time Vergil tried to do something good for the others, then he ended up hurting people that he loved. Like how he tried to convince Dante joined him to fight against the Mundus and obtain their father’s true demon power, as he knew this would be the only way how they can protect themselves from the other evil demons. They need to be strong and be powerful enough to get rid of all of the Mundus dramas, or else none of them able to live a true carefree life. However, with the differences between him and Dante, Dante chose to stand against him.

Vergil still remembering how Dante replied to him with a harsh tone said that he never wants to be a devil-like him. Vergil wondered why Dante always wanted to escape from reality and chose to disrespect their true destiny. They were born in such a way naturally, doesn’t it? They were destined to inherit the devil bloodline, doesn’t it? Then, to continue his own path and stick to his faith, Vergil chose to do what he thought was right. Even though this means that he needs to fight against his only left kin at that time.

“Vergil.” Dante’s concerning voices pulled Vergil back to reality.

Dante already did his best. He was still confusing about what caused Vergil rather kept a far distance from them. He wondered why is it so hard to make Vergil stay with them. 

“I can see it in your eyes, Vergil. I can feel your struggled heart.” Dante spoke again. “You want to stay, don’t you? But what holds you back?”

Vergil sighed and looked hurt, feeling worried at the same time. “…What if I mess up again?”

Dante promised. “You know that I won’t be leaving you either. I’m not letting you go, Vergil. If you mess up again, then we will make it right. We can fix it together!”

Vergil shook his head again. His worrying gaze fixed on Nero’s pale sleeping face. “Maybe you won’t leave me, but that’s not guaranteed at all. Furthermore, not all people appreciate my existence. You should know it better. All your friends not that welcoming me. And, Nero… He is different. He might still be overwhelmed by the good feeling to have a family. But it doesn’t mean that he will still be appreciating my presence after he realized how worse am I…”

“Besides that, I’m not knowing how to be a father… I don’t know what to do with him… I’m not sure how to be a brother to you either, Dante…” Vergil added sincerely, his voice was very soft, unsteady.

Dante smiled and felt the hope raised in his heart. At least Vergil had shown some positive manner to him. He looked up at Vergil’s sorrowful face, released a soft sigh. “We can work on it together, Vergil. We can learn it together. We got plenty of time, doesn’t it?” 

“…To be honest, I do not really have a sense of belonging when I am around with you all.” Said Vergil sadly.

“I can see that but I also noticed that you are trying to be a better self. That’s why you are requesting the jobs from Morrison, doesn’t it? You are now willing to do something right, it’s the best proof that you already got some improvements.” Dante suddenly walked closer to Vergil. 

Vergil frowned and looked alert. 

“Just believe in us and having faith in yourself, okay? Nero and I not going anywhere but here, we are here for you start onwards.” Dante took a deep breath and reassured again. “Vergil, I promise that I will chase away all your nightmares for you. You will never be alone anymore.”

Vergil froze and looked back at Dante with a surprised look.

Dante continued. “Let’s do this together. We are the sons of Sparda, there’s nothing that we’re afraid of, doesn’t it? Trying to be a better self should be included. There is nothing to feel ashamed of.” 

Vergil chuckled softly.

“I take it that your answer as ‘Yes’. Can I?” Dante raised his eyebrows and asked in hesitation. 

After a long while of silence, Vergil gave Dante a slight nod. “If you are not tidying up the other bedroom properly, then I will take your bedroom to be mine instead. I meant it.”

Dante grinning happily. “Deal.”

Vergil released another soft sigh, then he asked.  
“…Why don’t you hate me? After all the terrible things I did…I thought you should hate me.”

“Well. We did fight over a lot of things, especially the differences between us. But it doesn’t mean that we are on different sides. You are my big brother after all. I’m admired and looked up to you, Verge. I bet you have no idea how much I’m jealous of you but also feeling so glad to have you as my brother when I was a kid. Dad and mum always praising you in many ways, but I’m just a troublemaker…” Said Dante.

“It’s weird. Because… I’m actually the one jealous of you. You always caught the spotlight easily and made everyone cared about you.” Vergil hummed. 

“Is this the reason why you always fighting with me? You always gave me a cold shoulder, I’m hurt, Vergil. I guess… maybe I just need a caring big brother back.” Dante continued. He felt a sentimental attachment to the old memories creep over him. 

Vergil seemed able to feel a bit from it too. But then he spoke hesitantly. “…The childhood memories in my head were broken in pieces… I don’t know how to explain but… I don’t think I can remember our mother well… My feeling towards her… was nothing but like a stranger.” 

Dante swallowed hard but decided to comfort Vergil in his usual teasing tone anyway.  
“That’s why you need to get back to my side, Vergil. I can tell you all the single details of our childhood stories to you, as long as you want it. Like how our mother scolding you when I lied to her that you bullying me, but the truth was I’m messing up with you in the first place. There’s a time, I intended to hide your favorite storybook but accidentally dropped it in the wet pond. I was panicked and you were angry, we were chasing around but ended up I slipped into the pond… I remembered you worried about me and jumped into the pond, then you pulled me back to the ground. But when mother noticed both of us in wet, she scolded you at first as usual, because you are the big brother who supposed to look after me… That’s what mother always likes to say.”

Vergil hissed. He actually barely remembers it.

“We both know that Mundus was trash. Whatever he did to you, he already paid for it now. Although we can’t have our little happy family in our childhood back to us. But, we still have each other, doesn’t it?” Dante took a deep breath and pointed to Nero who lay in bed. Then, Dante spoke again. “We got Nero with us some more. This is what we call the family, doesn’t it?”

Vergil looked in a daze at first, but after that, he sent a soft smiling glare at Dante. Dante looked back at him too, feeling relieved finally. 

“…Can I hope for it?” Vergil wondered.

“You can always have it. As long as you want it.” Dante said sincerely.

Meanwhile, both of the twins heard a soft whimper.

“Nero.” Dante rushed to the bed. “Nero!”

Vergil stood at the same posture, not sure what should he do.

“…Dante?” Nero looked at Dante with his confused eyes. “What happened to me? I feel like I got hit by Nico’s truck. I am still alive, right?”

“You are right, kid. You are strong, that’s how you survive.” Dante chuckled and couldn’t help himself but stroking Nero’s hair. "You look pale but you will be fine."

“You should never step inside the portal like that. Get into a portal which you don’t even know where the destination will only kill you.” Said Vergil with a cold tone as usual, but only Vergil himself knew how much of his cold-self affected by his racing heart.

“He’s not stepping inside by his own will. Vergil, your portal ate him.” Dante sighed.

Nero sat up from the bed, then he looked up at Vergil. His mind still in confusion, but there’s something awakening him immediately when he noticed Vergil’s icy-cold sight staring on him.

“What the hell you are doing here? Why are you coming here?” Nero hissed. His attitude towards Vergil was totally unfriendly and quite rude. “Are you really scared of me? That’s why you running away from me again, huh?” 

Vergil looked away from Nero, then he replied in a soft tone. “You looked fine. Your demon blood must be helped a lot on it.”

“Bastard! Is that what all you can say after you running away from us secretly and after your portal almost killing me?” Nero said angrily. 

“Nero. Vergil saved your life.” Dante explained.

“Should I remind you again that it’s his portal tried to kill me in the first place?” Nero retorted. 

Dante sighed again and sent a glance at Vergil. 

“Say something, Vergil. I don’t expect to hear your prideful apologize but you should at least give the kid a proper explanation.” Dante tried to be a bridge to help to build both father-son relationship. 

“I’m hunting the demons here but you guys ruined my job,” Vergil answered. 

“What!?” Nero looked confused. 

“I opened a portal that linked to the underworld. Thinking to bring my target demon here and send him to my client’s house. But when I’m on the mission, you two coming here without prior notice. I sensed you barged into my portal barrier, so I kind enough to get you back to the real world again. Like what Dante said, I saved your life, Nero.” Vergil shrugged and continued with an emotionless tone. “A simple thank you will be appreciated. But you are welcome, by the way.”

Nero gave Vergil an unbelievable look in a daze.

“Wait! I got a question to ask.” Dante frowned. 

“Just shut up.” Vergil didn’t care about it at all. “Not now, Dante.”

Dante shrugged but asked anyway. “Vergil, may I know more about your job? You told me you are doing the SSS job, right? But why you have to bring the demon here and send him to your client’s house?” Bringing the underworld demon to their living world. This was totally the worst move ever. Dante sensed something bad here. He wondered did Vergil started to do his evil stuff again. There are many dirty jobs in the market, some of the clients only intend to get the demons here for fulfilling their bad intentions. But it’s weird because Dante trusted Morrison should won’t be offered this kind of dirty job for Vergil. 

“I got nothing to explain.” Vergil shrugged and smirked. “You can think whatever you want. Feel free to judge me. However, it’s none of my business.”

“Vergil.” Dante wanted to ask for more details, but Nero snapped all of sudden. 

“FUCK YOU!” Nero clenched his fist and the angriness turned to the source that activated his demonic power. 

“Nero,” Dante warned when he noticed how agitated Nero was. 

Nero’s spectral wings formed naturally, which made Vergil surprised and starting feeling curious to observe Nero carefully. 

“Do you aware that you are in true devil trigger form again?” Vergil asked. 

“Why asking like this? Are you afraid of me now?” Nero replied in a challenging tone. 

Vergil grinned. “You are too naïve. Do you really think that you can fight me? You can never win me.”

“Hey, stop! You two, there’s no need to fight against each other here! We need to talk, please calm down and let us have a proper talk. We got many things to solve right now.” Dante sighed.

Nero yelled. “There’s nothing to talk about. Let us fight and settle the matter. If you win me, you can do whatever you want and I won’t give it a fuck. But if you lose, then you better answer our questions and stay here obediently. Or else, I will kill you myself to end our family dramas.”

Dante sighed heavily again while Vergil staring at Nero with a cool smirk.

“I must say, I'm impressed by your courage.” Vergil shrugged. “However, you are still far too weak to be my opponent.”

“Vergil!” Dante snapped. “Stop provoke the kid! You should know how stubborn he is, he just likes you. If you continue to be like this, you will lose your son forever and I meant it. Do you really want to see how he cut off the entire relationship with you?”

Vergil hummed. 

“Verge… Just talk nicely, please. We are family, there’s nothing we can’t solve it together.” Dante sighed. He wondered why Vergil suddenly looked so cold again. Didn’t they already make peace and decided to back to brotherhood again?

Nero said coldly. “He keeps running away from me, he abandons me over and over again. If he never wants me to be his son, then I don’t need him to be my dad either. He and I, we are not family!”

Vergil frowned deeply and gazing at Nero quietly.

“Nero.” Dante sighed again. 

“I’m actually happy to have an uncle like you, Dante. You are good.” Nero said sincerely which made Dante looked so touching about it. Meanwhile, Vergil surprised how Nero commented on Dante.

“…But I’m not sure if I want a father like him?” Nero’s sad glare fixed on Vergil. 

Vergil swallowed hard and tried to suppress his true feeling. 

“Why is it so hard for you to stay with us? Why is it so hard for you to stop creating troubles? Can you quit your evil master plan even for just one day?” Nero asked eagerly. His voice was shaking. 

“Nero, he is trying to be a good man. We need to give him some time and let him adapt to the new environment.” Dante tried to convince Nero. “You should know your old man already waste so much time when he trapped in the underworld. This will be a whole new beginning for him, it’s hard for him to make a change too, so that we should supporting him.”

“There’s no way for us to save a man who never wants to be saved. I can finally understand what you’ve told me. You said that he'd be better off living apart from us. Now I can see why you said like that.” Nero continued with a wry smile. 

Vergil feeling hurt to hear what Nero said. Vergil sent a confused questioning look at Dante, he seemed to want to double confirm if Dante really said those words to Nero. 

Dante sighed and gave Vergil a comforting glare.  
“Trust me, okay?” Dante mouthed to Vergil. 

Then, Dante looked back at Nero. “Yes, I did say that. But… That’s all before I noticed your father finally willing to be a decent man. At least he is trying to be a better self, right? Vergil?” 

Vergil hissed and looked away, escaping from Dante’s eyes.

“Nero, trust me. I believe your father is trying his best to make things right now.” Dante looked at Vergil and asked for confirmation. “Vergil, say something. You are going back home with us, right?”

Nero frowned and fixing his doubtful eyes on Vergil.

After noticed Vergil remained in silence, Dante urged again. “Vergil, please…”

Vergil took a few deep breaths, when he finally ready to say something, Nero spoke again. 

“I should hate you. Nico is right about you, you are nothing but a psychopath and serial killer. You are enjoying seeing people suffer for you. You got none of the humanity but a terrible devil. That’s why you are making fun of me now. You lied to me with your perfect sugar-coated promises, make me think that I have a family but the truth is that you never really gave a fuck about me!”

“NERO! That’s too much!” Dante scolded. 

Vergil, on the other hand, looked perfectly calm and cold.

“Is there anything else you want to say? Go ahead.” Vergil said. 

“Vergil!” Dante sighed and looked frustrated. “Stop to make things worse.”

“Don’t say that I’m not giving you a chance. Spit it out, Nero.” Vergil spoked again.

Nero clenched his fist and raised his angry voice. “Watching that the naïve me calling you as ‘dad’ and dreaming about our future family bonding time… You must have so much fun, right? How stupid am I to actually believe that you are sincere to return to normal life… I hate myself for calling you this cold-blood monster as 'dad'. I would rather wish that you are never existing in my world!”

“NERO!” Dante yelled. 

Meanwhile, Vergil only laughed at himself.

“Well said.” Vergil tightened his grip on Yamato and a soft smirk appeared on his face. “At least you are finally not wrong about me.”

Dante couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He can easily distinguish Vergil’s sarcastic tone but not Nero.

“Fuck you! Stop laughing!” Nero looked furious. 

“Very well,” Vergil said suddenly, then he changed his sight from Nero towards Dante. “I’m leaving, Dante.”

“What?” Dante feeling worried indeed. “-Wait!”

Dante and Nero watching horribly that Vergil using Yamato to open a portal and jumped into it quickly.

When the portal missing and Vergil went away. The luxury hotel room only left the uncle and nephew. 

“He’s gone again.” Nero looked sad.

“…Happy now?” Dante asked with a defeated tone.

Nero bit his tongue and looked angry at himself. 

“A moment before you’re awake from your sleep… Vergil was actually promised to me that he will be staying with me and try to start a new life here.” Dante said. 

“He could be just lying to you. He’s never a trustworthy man.” Nero replied.

Dante shook his head and spoke again. “Nero, I can feel it. He is sincere this time… He is trying to be a better self… But he needs time to adapt all of these changes surrounding him, include you and I.”

Nero seemed hard to believe it. “If he really wants to do something good, he can explain himself to me! But you can see yourself, he’s not bothered to give me a proper explanation! He didn’t explain his action to us either! The demon, why he wants to bring the demon to his client? It could be another dirty job of him!”

“Although I don’t know what the reason he’s doing it, I believe he must have his own reason. Morrison recommended the job for him, if you don’t believe Vergil, you should trusting Morrison too, doesn’t it?”

“But…”

“Nero, maybe you are wrong this time.” Dante sighed heavily. “My instinct telling me that Vergil genuinely trying to make amends. Even though I’m not sure why he suddenly changed his mind, but I think Morrison must know the answer.”

[To Be Continued]


	13. Grue’s Cellar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero seemed hard to believe it. “If he really wants to do something good, he can explain himself to me! But you can see yourself, he’s not bothered to give me a proper explanation! He didn’t explain his action to us either! The demon, why he wants to bring the demon to his client? It could be another dirty job of him!”
> 
> “Although I don’t know what the reason he’s doing it, I believe he must have his own reason. Morrison recommended the job for him, if you don’t believe Vergil, you should trusting Morrison too, doesn’t it?”
> 
> “But…”
> 
> “Nero, maybe you are wrong this time.” Dante sighed heavily. “My instinct telling me that Vergil genuinely trying to make amends. Even though I’m not sure why he suddenly changed his mind, but I think Morrison must know the answer.”

Grue’s Cellar, formerly Bobby’s Cellar. 

Vergil walked into the bar, surprised that to hear a girl gasping sound. There’s only a young girl standing beside the table and a drunk man who sleeping on seat. The young girl looked surprised to see him here. Vergil feeling uncomfortable when he noticed the girl’s sight fixing on him. 

“Any problem?” Vergil frowned.

“…Are you…Tony?” The young girl asked in hesitation. Her voice was full of worries. 

Vergil didn’t reply to her but gave her a deeper scowl. 

“I saw your picture in the old photo. You were standing right beside my father, a former working partner of his, in years ago. You are Tony, right?” The young girl said.

Vergil shrugged. “I’m afraid you are mistaken.”

“Am I wrong?” The young girl looked confused, but she seemed feeling relief at the same time. 

“I’m sorry, sir. I think you are right though. Because Tony never been here anymore after that incident happened.” The young girl explained but Vergil kind of ignored her completely.

Vergil gazing around the environment silently, then he walked to the bar counter. This bar was quiet and the atmosphere in peace. Better than what he previously thought when Morrison sent him this address. Oh, wait. Or maybe, this shouldn’t the first time Vergil walked into here. There were lots of memories flashing across his mind. Vergil frowned and allowed himself sank into the old partly-mixed memories, which include V’s, and also Gilver’s. 

The young girl smiled at Vergil’s back, after that, she ran to the service area of the bar counter, took out a bottle of beer and handed it to Vergil.

“The apology gift from me, sir. I hope you can enjoy your time here tonight.” The young girl said. 

Vergil hummed but accepted the kindness from the young girl anyway. 

“Wait, let me get you an opener.” 

“…Did you saw Morrison?” Vergil asked while he placing one edge of the bottle cap on top of the table, then slammed down the bottle which made the cap popped off effortlessly. 

The young girl raised her eyebrows and gazing at Vergil in shock.

“Are you a friend of Morrison’s?” The young girl asked in hesitation. She doesn’t like the feeling of the stranger mentioned the name of someone she familiar with.

“No,” Vergil replied immediately. 

The young girl was starting to get nervous, Vergil can sense it through the young one’s beating heart. The young girl swallowed hard and staring at the Yamato that Vergil put on the bar counter. 

Then, Vergil added. “Morrison sent me the address of this place a few hours ago and told me to wait for him here.”

“Oh, I see.” The young girl nodded and replied in a soft smiling face. “If you are coming on time, then Morrison should be here soon. He's always been a man of his word.”

Vergil looked at the young girl with his usual cold facial expression but said politely. “Thank you for the information. But… Do you mind leaving me alone for a while?”

The young girl looked awkward immediately. She apologized quickly, sheepishly. After that, she wished Vergil to enjoy his moment and walking away to find some other things to busy with.

The doorbell ring at the right timing and Morrison was walking into the bar with a happy grin. 

“Morrison!” The young girl looked excited to see Morrison. She rushed to Morrison happily. 

“Hey, Tiki.” Morrison greeted with a happy face too. 

The young girl, Tiki. She hugged Morrison warmly and pointed to the Vergil who sitting at the bar. 

“Our guest is waiting for you. Morrison, you are late!” Tiki said. 

“Oops, my apologies.” Morrison sent a glare on Vergil, then he looked back at Tiki. “Tiki, can you please go upstairs for a while, it will be nice if you can give us some moment. There's something I need to discuss with my friend.”

The word ‘friend’ not only makes Tiki feeling surprised but also Vergil. 

“…Well, if you say so…” Tiki sighed, but she offered an understanding smiling look at Morrison. “Just call me when you guys are done talking. See ya.”

Watching Tiki running to the upstairs, Morrison then walking towards Vergil. 

“Hey, Vergil. You are so early!” Morrison spoke with his usual carefree tone with a smirk. 

“And you are late for thirteen minutes,” Vergil replied coldly and took a sip of beer. 

Morrison gave Vergil a hilarious look.“I’m sorry. You know nowadays, the traffic is like hell in the city, even in the night.”

Vergil hissed.

“Furthermore, I’m busy to prepare this for you.” Said Morrison when he passed a thick envelope to Vergil, who sitting at the bar beside him.

“The client is happy with your service. And here, you deserve this.” Morrison rested his arms on the bar table.

Vergil took the brown envelope from Morrison, surprised to feel the weight of the envelope. Vergil pressed his lips tightly, then he opened the envelope with his usual frowning look. 

“The amount here is incorrect as per our agreement. Do your math that bad like Dante’s?” Vergil’s merciless comment caused Morrison to laugh aloud uncontrollably. 

Vergil sighed with an unhappy look. He gazing at a large amount of cash that more than the job payment should be offered to him. After that, he calculated the amount that he deserved in front of Morrison. However, Morrison stopped him immediately. 

“No need to calculate. This should be all yours.” Morrison smiled. “Your efficiency of the job was impressed us indeed. Mr. K is our VVVIP, a client that we couldn’t ask for more. The most important thing is he is one of the richest people in the city. And the second thing, he is seriously generous enough to offer us many different kinds of jobs, with attractive returns of course. You should be happy, he told me that he wants to appoint you as his long-term secretive runner for all his SSS level jobs.” 

Vergil looked annoyed. “His job is kinda boring and wasting my time. Are you called the earlier one as an SSS level job?”

“The earlier job is really difficult, of course, it’s considered as SSS level.” Morrison chuckled. “I understand that his request might sound a bit weird…”

“It’s truly weird.” Vergil hissed. “Using a lot of money just to get me to bring a demon into this world, then ask me to kill the demon in front of him. Is he making fun of the demon? Or is he making the fun of us?”

“The rich people’s minds always insane. I understand how you feel, Vergil. I know exactly the Mr. K’s request was sound a bit abnormal.”

“It’s not just a bit abnormal, it never makes any sense on it.” Vergil snorted and took another sip of beer.

“And, the place that he chose. The hotel room.” Vergil hissed again angrily. “Please don’t tell me he chose that place just because he wants to increase the challenges and make my job more difficult so that he can get more fun on it! The limited space that he planned for the show. He thought I never noticed the CCTV installed in the room?”

“Rich people… They are… weird indeed. But at least this Mr. K never do any bad thing. He just enjoying the show that you played for him. And he paid for it, clearly.”

“Just stop finding this kind of job in the future. I’m not his puppet. I’m not the performer to entertain anyone. I’m working.” Vergil gritted his teeth and really looked angry.

Morrison sighed and continued to persuade Vergil.

“No matter how ridiculous the job is, but it’s a job after all. Mr. K is rich enough to hire all the experts of demon hunters all around the world. However, some limited people able to do a clean job like you, Vergil. If you refuse to do this kind of job, Mr. K will still hire the next people to put a show for him. But not all the people do a pro job like you, Vergil. You are efficient and truly compliant with principles… I believe you won’t let any demon escape or whether decide to team up with any demon from hell.”

Vergil gave Morrison a frowning, judging look.

Morrison sighed again. “Vergil, you need money, and Mr. K willing to make a reasonable payment, he even tipping extra. You said you want the SSS level job, and Mr. K’s ‘special order’ should be challenging enough. And, the most important thing is… He is kind in a certain way. At least he didn’t blame you for breaking all his hidden CCTV in the room. Although he missed the part where you went to the underworld and wondered what happened in the room when Dante and Nero looking for you, but he really satisfied to see you brought the demon directly to his place instantly after your shortly missing incident.”

“Speaking of this… You really have a dead wish, doesn’t it? Why are you telling Dante where am I? Do you know that Dante is stupid and almost get Nero killed?” Vergil confronted him.

“What happened? Is Nero okay?” Morrison looked worried. “I’m sorry. I thought maybe it’s good to let Dante have a good chat with you. To see how you getting serious to start a new life, this should be good for the relationship between you guys. But I’m not expecting that Nero was coming along…”

Vergil sighed heavily and calculate the cash quickly.   
Morrison looked surprised when he noticed Vergil took away some cash and left the rest to him. 

“I’m only taking what I deserve, the amount is according to our earlier agreement. The rest of the money… you can have it or you may direct return it to Mr. K if you want to. I don’t really care about it.” Vergil put a part of the cash into his jacket’s inside pocket.

“Vergil,” Morrison called softly.

“In short, I’m not going to accept any of job from Mr. K. in the future.”

“But…”

“Take this as the last warning.” Vergil stood and ready to leave the bar. 

Morrison then sighing.

“Morrison.” Vergil suddenly spoke with a deep voice. 

“Yes?” 

“I’ll be staying with Dante temporarily. You may find me there if you got any new suitable job for me.” Vergil said and walked away. He pushed the door open and glancing back at Morrison with a grin. 

“…Thank you.” Said Vergil with a low soft tone.

Morrison opened his mouth but not saying anything as Vergil already left quietly with the Yamato. Morrison smiled at himself. After a short while of silence, his glare fixed on the cash and envelope that Vergil left behind. 

“Well. I guess I’m getting to know more about your job preference.” Morrison murmured. Then, he took out his phone and dialing to Devil May Cry main shop.

“Hey, Dante. He just leaving.” Morrison said through the phone. “Yeah, I know. He’s a cool guy indeed. And, I think he’s going back home.”

“…Yeah. I think you are right.” Said Dante and he hung up the phone.

Morrison shrugged and put his handphone into the pocket.   
Then, he collected all the cash that Vergil left for him. 

“TIKI——!” Morrison shouted to the upstairs.


	14. Pizza moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morrison opened his mouth but not saying anything as Vergil already left quietly with the Yamato. Morrison smiled at himself. After a short while of silence, his glare fixed on the cash and envelope that Vergil left behind. 
> 
> “Well. I guess I’m getting know more about your job preference.” Morrison murmured. Then, he took out his phone and dialing to Devil May Cry main shop.
> 
> “Hey, Dante. He just leaving.” Morrison said through the phone. “Yeah, I know. He’s a cool guy indeed. And, I think he’s going back home.”
> 
> “…Yeah. I think you are right.” Said Dante and he hung up the phone.
> 
> Morrison shrugged and put his handphone into the pocket.  
> Then, he collected all the cash money that Vergil left to him. 
> 
> “TIKI——!” Morrison shouted loudly to the upstairs.

Devil May Cry, Dante’s apartment, a place that he called it home. 

A magical dark portal appeared in the middle of the apartment, which caused Dante to stunned immediately. 

“…Yeah. I think you are right.” He’s coming home. He’s finally coming back home.   
Dante hung up the phone and ignored Morrison who on the other side of the phone. 

“Vergil,” Dante called his big brother with a shocking, touching look. 

“…Why you seem so surprised? Not welcoming me?” Vergil looked uneasy and looked away from Dante’s burning sight.

“I thought you leave us again… But, you are coming back.” Dante gasped. He stood up and measured Vergil carefully. 

“I’m leaving the hotel to finish my work.” Vergil shrugged.

“Your work? Oh yeah. So, how’s your work? Is everything okay? I hope that we are not ruining your first job that bad.” Said Dante.

Vergil pressed his lips and looking around. He was frowning and seemed worried. Felt like he’s searching for someone.

Dante seemed able to understand Vergil’s mind. Then, Dante spoke gently. “Nero was going back to Fortuna with Nico this afternoon.” 

“Is it?” Vergil feeling disappointed. 

Dante sighed. “Don’t worry. The kid will be coming around soon.”

Vergil hummed coldly. 

“…Verge.” Dante smiled. “Thank you for coming back to me, bro.”

Vergil gave Dante a slight nod as a reply. 

Dante took a deep breath, looked happy and excited.   
“You may take my room tonight.”

“Not tidying up the other room yet?” Vergil snorted. 

Dante shrugged. “Well… Not that I assume you are willing to come back home.”

After a short glance around the apartment, Vergil spoke again. “I’ve changed my mind.”

“-What!?” Dante frowned deeply. “Don’t you dare to leave me again.”

Vergil released a soft chuckle. Then, he gripped tightly on Yamato and replied in his cocky and sarcastic tone. “Dante, I don’t think I can wait until tomorrow. This place smelled like a garbage dump, and everything here looks like it was hit by a tornado and tsunami. Such a mess.”

“That means, you are not going to sleep until you make everything back to normal. I’m not going to share a bedroom with you tonight either. So, you have to find a way to clean up a room for me.” Vergil added quietly. 

“I don’t understand… Everything here already looks normal!” Dante retorted. 

“Do you mean it's normal to see trash and waste everywhere? At home?” Vergil looked slightly angry this time. “Here look like a landfill, Dante. And, I’m not going to live in a landfill and called this kind of place like home.”

“Home?” Dante chuckled. “Yeah, home. It’s our home, Vergil.”

Dante gave Vergil a silly smiling face. “Don’t worry, I will tidying up. Just leave it to me.”

“Sound good, but I doubt your efficiency and the quality of the job.” Vergil hissed with a doubtful look.

“Fine. You can monitor me if you want to.” Dante laughed. 

Vergil spread his arms. “By the way, have you eaten dinner yet?”

Dante rubbed his neck and smiled wryly. The answer was obvious. Vergil able to read Dante’s facial expression. 

“Make a call to order some food. I give you a treat tonight.” Vergil commanded.

“You? You give me a treat?” Dante looked surprised. 

“Don’t you want it?” Vergil asked. 

“Of course I want to eat, but I’m just feeling too surprised to hear what you said.”

“…I get the paid.” Vergil pointed to his jacket, where his inside pocket located. 

“Oh, rich man,” Dante smirked. “The SSS job that you mentioned, huh?”

“Stop wasting time on talking. If you want to chat, we can have a chat later. Now, ordering the food quickly, I’m hungry.” Vergil sighed.

“Right. We should order the food first. Can we eat pizza tonight?”

“Pizza again? Don’t you ever get tired?”

“Pizza is my life.” Dante smiled and grabbed the phone. 

Vergil feels speechless but not stopping Dante from dialing the Pizza outlet. Dante placed the order fluently through the phone, a long list of pizza names, and different types of topping and food ingredients’ request. Vergil sighed and crossed his arms, gazing deeply at Dante who focused on ordering food. 

“Great! All done.” After a while, Dante hung up the phone and gazing back at Vergil with a satisfied look. “…Vergil?”

Vergil returned to his usual self from the blankly thought.   
“May I ask you something?”

“What?”

“Why Tony?”

“Huh?”

“Why Devil May Cry?”

“Well…” Dante stuttered. “I don’t know.”

“Is it?” Vergil said quietly. 

“Yeah.” Dante took a deep breath and replied in a firm tone. “The past… It’s not that important. We should look forward to the future. Doesn’t it?”

“Hmm.” Vergil hummed.

There’s one thing that Vergil will never know about it. 

Years ago, when Vergil appeared in front of Dante as Gilver in Bobby’s Cellar, Dante decided that he didn’t want to hide his real identity anymore. No matter how hard he tried to, he still unable to cut-off the ties with the underworld. The devil blood running in his veins, he destined to live with it, in the way that he doesn’t like but can’t be denied. And, he hated to running away from reality like a coward.

Furthermore, the most important thing is that he was not alone. 

“Come here!... You need to hide, Dante. No matter what happens, you mustn't leave! I need to find Vergil. I promise I'll be back. I know this is hard. You must listen to me. Be a big boy... A man, huh? If I don't return, you must run. By yourself, alone. You must change your name. Forget your past and start a new life as someone else... A new beginning.” Said Eva eagerly, with a desperate voice, many years ago.

Dante bet that time Eva must think that they were the only survivors. The demons were everywhere at that moment. Sparda was missing and Vergil also no way to find. The mother and son feeling devastated. There’s seemingly no more hope for them. Their happy family was all gone. No more exist.

Despite all, maybe, Dante was never meant to fight on his own. 

He still got the family, a twin brother.  
His name is Vergil. 

Someone destined to share his pain and accompany him for the rest of his life.

“Make haste, Dante. We need to clean the apartment after eating dinner!” Vergil raised his voice to wake the Dante up. “DANTE, STOP DREAMING!” 

“Huh?” Dante gazing blankly at Vergil. “Vergil.”

“Pizza.” Vergil pointed to the pizza boxes.

“Yeah, pizza.” Dante smiled at Vergil. He watched Vergil sat on the office table eating the pizza with a relaxing pose. Of course, Yamato rested silently beside Vergil. 

Everything like a dream to Dante. 

“Have I told you how much I love you lately, brother?” Said Dante when he took a piece of pizza. 

Vergil almost choked up when he swallowed the pizza. He chewing it carefully in silence and pretended that he didn’t hear what Dante said. Gosh, he hated the disgusting cheesy words.

“Thank you for coming back to me, Verge,” Dante added. 

Vergil didn’t reply to Dante. He remained the cold-self silently.  
The twin brothers eating their dinner in such a peaceful moment, in silence, together. 

Maybe, not everything needs to speak out. Some words hidden in the bottom heart, it’s precious and easy to understand too. Dante reading Vergil’s faked emotionless facial expression with an understanding silly smile.

The good moment like this was feeling like an eternity.

[To Be Continued]


	15. Brother bonding time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have I told you how much I love you lately, brother?” Said Dante when he took a piece of pizza. 
> 
> Vergil almost choked up when he swallowed the pizza. He chewing it carefully in silence and pretended that he didn’t hear what Dante said. Gosh, he hated the disgusting cheesy words.
> 
> “Thank you for coming back to me, Verge,” Dante added. 
> 
> Vergil didn’t reply to Dante. He remained the cold-self silently.  
> The twin brothers eating their dinner in such a peaceful moment, in silence, together. 
> 
> Maybe, not everything needs to speak out. Some words hidden in the bottom heart, it’s precious and easy to understand too. Dante reading Vergil’s faked emotionless facial expression with an understanding silly smile.
> 
> The good moment like this was feeling like an eternity.

Devil May Cry. 

Vergil blinking his tired eyes in the dark, looking around the bedroom. It’s truly surprised him that Dante got prepared an extra guestroom here. He always thought Dante was a lone-wolf just like him, even though Dante got a few companions with him, but at least Vergil thought Dante should never be staying together with another person in this apartment that he called it as ‘home’. 

He still remembered how Dante replied to him when he showed his surprises a few hours ago when they cleaning the dusty room together. This room obviously not staying by its owner quite a long time. However, the decoration of the room was totally the 'childish pink princess style', something that Vergil well aware it never belongs to his little brother’s usual rough style.

Noticed Vergil’s disgusted look, Dante explained with a soft laugh. “…A cute but also a troublesome little girl. Her name is Patty, her hobbies are nagging me and annoying me until I lost all my patience. A girl that never gives up on testing my bottom line. There was a time she used to live with me. This was actually her bedroom.” 

“…I don’t know you got a daughter.” Vergil said. 

“Oh, come on.” Dante groaned and sent Vergil a disbelief look. “Use your brain, Vergil. What made you think that? That girl was considered as a part of my job, then it developed into a normal friendship, nothing more than that. I would never stupid to start a family with anyone, okay? You know how troublesome it is.” 

Vergil swallowed hard. “…Right. I’m stupid.”

“Hey, you know it’s not what I mean.” Dante sighed and apologized. “I’m not pointed on you, Verge. Please don’t be oversensitive on this matter.”

Vergil tidying up the room silently and throw away those a little bit out of his character design of decoration and household goods. 

“Vergil.” Dante sighed again, then he continued. “Nero is different. He’s a kind and warm guy, you should be proud of him. Maybe you feel that he’s a little bit hating you, but it’s not really a big problem, okay? The rebellious kids at his age are all like that.”

Vergil didn’t reply to anything on it. He pretended that he didn’t hear anything. 

After a short while, Dante spoke again. “I know that I might not qualified to ask you these questions, but I’m just curious.” Dante took a deep breath and said. “You may not answer it if you are feeling offense.”

Vergil sighed heavily, stopped, and looked up at Dante. 

“You want to ask about Nero’s mother,” Vergil said in a calm tone. 

“Mind to tell me more details?” Dante asked politely. 

There’s a short pause again. Vergil seemed thinking about the past. 

“It was a mistake,” Vergil confessed quietly. Then, he told Dante about the story of Nero’s birth mother. The woman who gave birth to Nero, her name is Ahania. 

“She was young and beautiful, but that's not the main reason she attracted me,” Vergil explained slowly when he noticed a playful smirk on Dante’s face. “Ahania, she was sort of the representation of pleasure and the desire for intelligence. At that time, what I’m searching for was totally in a different path than what she desired for.”

“I get it now.” Dante smiled wryly. “She was smart and you are stupid, that’s why you left her and your unborn son behind.”

Vergil hissed and sent a dead glare on Dante. “If you want to listen to the story, can you please at least show some respect and let me finish it properly?”

“Sorry, I just can’t help myself.” Dante spread his arms. “Needless to say, I can be guaranteed that you two be apart because of your dumbass mind.”

Vergil hummed and looked away from Dante with an unhappy look. “It was totally a wrong move. I shouldn’t have touched her that night. She was the sexual in a fallen state, a sinful human that attacked my fatal weakness. An obstacle that stopped me from chasing my dream.”

“Power, power, power… Besides searching the greatest power, there’s seemed nothing more in your head. However, I must say that Nero’s birth mother really quite incredible, and I have to hand up to her.” Dante chuckled. “Just admit it, Vergil. You must have… an unforgettable night with her, right? And it’s how Nero to be here.”

Vergil stared at Dante’s teasing expression. “I’m kind of losing my mind at that time and not thinking of the consequences. Who knows it’s only just one night and then I-”

“And then you hit the JACKPOT!” Dante clapped his hands and laughed happily. “Ta-da. Congratulation, brother. You win a grown-up son!”

Vergil looked annoyed and totally in speechless. He pointed to the Yamato that he placed on aside and asked in a challenging tone. “Are you deliberately making me angry and want to pick a fight with me?”

“Of course not. Vergil, just give me a break, okay? No more fighting tonight. We still have to clean this room for you.” Dante smiled sincerely and continued his cleaning job. 

Vergil sighed heavily and looked angry at himself. Dante watched Vergil sat on the edge of the bed, clenching his teeth and fist with a regretful facial expression. 

“Why she gave birth to Nero? If she intended to keep the child of mine, then why she abandoned Nero after that?” Vergil said in a hateful deep tone. “She must be hating me… She takes revenge on me in this way…”

Dante shrugged and raised his concern. “…Hey, are you okay?”

“I don’t know,” Vergil said in an honest tone, which made Dante feeling surprised. 

Dante sighed and spoke again. “Why don’t you think it another way round? Maybe she never hating you, Vergil. She lived in a conservative society, carrying a child that born naturally with the devil blood. She chose to give birth to your son maybe it’s just because she’s loving you, that made she can’t fully cut off the ties with you. However, she chose to abandon Nero, maybe it’s just because she realized that she didn’t have enough ability to raise the child well on her own.”

There’s another silence moment. Both brothers didn’t talk again for a long while. 

“…Dante.”

“Yes?” 

“Do you also think that I’m unable to understand the necessity of pleasure for the mind?” Vergil asked. This also the question that Ahania once said to Vergil, upon he left her at dawn, after their crazy-wild one night stand.

“What!?” Dante looked confused, he wondered why Vergil suddenly asked him this kind of weird question. 

“Nothing. Just ignore it.” Vergil sighed and looked up at Dante. “Let’s call it a day. You can go back to your own bedroom, I’ll be taking care of the rest.”

“Are you sure?” Dante asked in concern. Dante started worried about his big brother after he noticed Vergil’s vulnerable look.

“I think I just need a night of proper sleep.” Vergil said in a soft tone. 

“Sure. Just call me if you need me, okay? I’ll be staying in the next room.” Dante replied. Then, he left the room quietly after he saw Vergil gave him a slight nod. 

————————————

The night was peaceful.   
Everything looked so fine, except for Vergil’s long-term insomnia problem. 

Vergil hard to fall asleep as usual. This is the usual trouble for him. Nothing new. However, it changed to a new environment not really the real cause. To him, a good night’s sleep is definitely a luxury since the day he lost his family and had to face the whole new life on his own. 

After released a deep sigh, Vergil decided to leave his new bedroom. He grabbed the Yamato and opened the door, quite shocked when he noticed Dante sitting down there in the corridor.

“Where do you think you go?” Dante asked loudly, then he threw the V’s poem book that Nero left behind to Vergil. 

“Why are you sitting here?” Vergil questioned back when he grabbed the book in a reflexive move.

“Waiting for you to join me. I guess.” Dante replied with a soft smile. “This book is truly boring, no wonder Nero left behind to you. Maybe you should keep it yourself.”

Vergil sighed heavily. 

Dante then showing Vergil a wide grin. “Hey, how about let us go downstairs and order some drinks and snacks for supper? I think we should have some quality brother bonding time.”

Vergil hummed but nodded his head as well. 

“Great!” Dante looked happy and then he stood up immediately. He pulled Vergil’s right arm and led him to go downstairs. 

“You looked exhausted. Even the panda got a better look than you.” Dante commented. 

“I can live with that, as long as I’m a better looking than you,” Vergil replied calmly.

Dante chuckled and shook his head. When the twin brothers reached the downstairs, Dante quickly jumped to the seat and propped his legs on the office table. Vergil walking slowly towards Dante, then he sat on the office table in a relaxed classy pose. He staring blankly at the door while Dante using the phone ordering the food and drinks. 

“How do you feel about Morrison?” 

“A professional broker. Efficient and reliable.” And, a loyal friend to Dante.  
Vergil added quietly in his bottom heart.

Dante grinned widely. “He’s a good man indeed.”

“Even though he is a good man, it doesn’t mean you can take advantage of him.” Vergil tilted his head and looked back at Dante. “How much in total do you owed him?”

“Huh?” Dante blinked his eyes and looked awkward. “Why are you asking me this kind of question all of sudden? Did he complain about me?”

“You did owe money to that fierce rough lady too, doesn’t it?” Vergil asked again.

Dante shrugged silently as a reply. 

“You can’t continue to live your life like this anymore, Dante.” Said Vergil with a stern judging glare.

“Well, I’m glad that you are playing the decent big brother role again.” Dante smiled. 

“I’m talking seriously to you, Dante. No joking, please.” Vergil replied. 

“Fine.” Dante sighed. “You must be lost long touch to reality. Vergil, everything here never comes easy. We all need money to survive. Welcome to the ‘no money no talk’ world.”

“Then, go to earn the money and pay your debts.” Vergil shrugged. 

“Sound so easy, huh?” Dante pointed to the brown envelope that Morrison bought to him. “Look at that… I’m trying to get more jobs now. However, can I enjoying tonight?”

Vergil shook his head. “You can live a better life than this.”

“I don’t have many choices,” Dante said bitterly. “In case you might don’t know, I really got a bad name in this hunter line. A very bad name.” Dante’s self-mocked tone caused Vergil to think of what earlier happening during he went to the Grue’s Cellar.

“…Is that because of the name of ‘Tony’?” Vergil asked quietly. 

Dante swallowed hard. “It’s not a big deal. Let’s talk about other things.”

“Tell me.”

“Why do you care so much?”

“I don’t know why.” Vergil staring at Dante with a frowning look. “But I want to know. Tell me.”

Dante sighed. “I’m not really in the mood to talk about those memories…”

“I know how it feels.”

“Do you?”

“Yes, I do,” Vergil answered firmly. “It’s awful. Nothing goes right. Something that we tried so hard to escape from it. The past that we tried so hard and want to erase it... But nothing goes right.”

Dante measured Vergil’s fearful, hateful, and sorrowful facial expression carefully. Then, he reached out his hand to Vergil unconsciously. Vergil stunned when he noticed Dante’s right hand squeezed on his shoulder.

“You are not alone, Vergil. I am here.” Dante raised the eyebrows and comforted Vergil gently. 

Vergil suddenly feeling the whole of his body relaxed.  
After a short pause, Vergil gave Dante a soft smile. 

“You are not alone too.” Then, Vergil asked in hesitation. “…We got each other, right?”

“Yes, we are.” Dante took a few deep breaths. He was laughing happily and feeling relaxed as well.

“I’ve changed my mind. I’m willing to tell you everything about my stories, about what happened since the day that we are apart, about everything that I’ve been through all alone after that. However, you have to exchange your stories with me too.” Said Dante.

Vergil sighed. “It sounds fair.”

“Yep.” Dante nodded. “Maybe it’s hurt so much… But we can only completely healed after we face it fearlessly and overcome it together, right?”

Vergil and Dante then looking at each other and grinning widely.   
The photo of smiling Eva was also watching over her twin-sons at the same time.

[To Be Continued]


	16. Nero is back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are not alone too.” Then, Vergil asked in hesitation. “…We got each other, right?”
> 
> “Yes, we are.” Dante took a few deep breaths. He was laughing happily and feeling relaxed as well.
> 
> “I’ve changed my mind. I’m willing to tell you everything about my stories, about what happened since the day that we are apart, about everything that I’ve been through all alone after that. However, you have to exchange your stories with me too.” Said Dante.
> 
> Vergil sighed. “It sounds fair.”
> 
> “Yep.” Dante nodded. “Maybe it’s hurt so much… But we can only completely healed after we face it fearlessly and overcome it together, right?”
> 
> Vergil and Dante then looking at each other and grinning widely.  
> The photo of smiling Eva was also watching over her twin-sons at the same time.

Fortuna.  
A cozy warm house where Kyrie and Nero living together with those young kids. 

The garage.  
Nero sitting on the hood of the truck, staring blankly into the sunset horizon. 

He’s had been like this about one week already, since after he returned to Fortuna. Always stayed alone in a daze, staring blankly at somewhere and kept distance from the others. Kyrie feeling worried about him indeed but Nero always comforting her and pretended that he was fine. 

“Nero!” It’s Nico’s voice. 

Nero sighed heavily and tried to ignore it. 

“NERO!” Nico raised her voice louder in frustration. “Get your fucking ass down here! Kyrie is calling you!”

Kyrie!? 

“I’m coming!” Nero frowned and reacted immediately.  
He jumped down from the hood, then running to inside quickly. 

“Kyrie, what’s happened? Are you okay?” Nero rushed to Kyrie who standing in the living room, and he asked worriedly. 

Kyrie smiled in relief and then she said softly when she passed a phone to Nero. “It’s your call, from Dante.” 

Nero stunned at first, after that he grabbed the phone and feeling struggled, not sure whether he should answer it or not. 

“Nero?” Kyrie urged gently. 

Nero sighed and returned the phone to Kyrie. “I’m sorry, Kyrie. I don’t want to talk to him… I’m not ready to face them yet.”

After that, Nero walked away quickly and ignored Kyrie. Kyrie looked sad and worried. Watching Nero’s back getting far away from her, Kyrie put the phone to her ear. “I’m sorry, Dante. Nero is-”

“Okay, I know. Thank you. I will try to talk to him again.” Kyrie said to Dante through the phone. 

Once Kyrie hung up the phone, Nico sighed heavily and commented harshly. “That childish stupid head!” 

“Nico…” Kyrie sighed too, looked troubled. 

“Sorry, but he’s seriously stupid and childish.” Nico shrugged. 

Kyrie shook her head and continued. “Nero is just temporarily losing his faith and get blurred on his target of life. I believe he will come around soon and returned to his old self.”

“Haiz. I hope so.” Nico sighed again. “Look, I know you are being kind to everyone, especially very patient to Nero. But you should well aware that we are running out of money and it’s time to pay the bills soon.”

Kyrie bit her lips with a frowning look. Of course, she knew that what Nico said was all true. Not so long ago, they had sent Nero who lost his right arm into the hospital for emergency treatment, all the expensive hospitalization medical fees also not fully cleared yet. Furthermore, the monthly bills and all the payments need to be cleared soon… The financial burden of reality hit them so hard and not allowing them to take a break. 

Nico hissed angrily. “Kyrie, you cannot be too soft on him anymore. He should learn to overcome his family drama! None of us have enough time to wait for him growing up, he needs to get back to his work now and takes his own responsibility to take care of you and the children.” 

“But Nero is now-”

“He is now losing his mind! And, you should guide him back to the right path soon, instead of giving him the chances to continue running from reality with those lame excuses.” Said Nico with a firm tone. 

Kyrie looked in hesitation. She really didn’t want to rush Nero, not at this kind of timing. Kyrie knew how much the damages that Nero’s dysfunctional family caused to Nero. 

“Nero got hurt because of me… I shouldn’t encourage him to accept his family that soon…” Kyrie said in broken voices. She looked up at Nico with her teary eyes. 

“Nico, I’m the one to blame… It’s me, I’m the one keep pushing Nero to get back to his family side. But I was wrong… If only I knew that Nero’s birth father was not a decent person, I would never keep encouraging Nero to get closer to him. Nero was really feeling happy and truly excited to have a real family… He was full of hope when he went to the Devil May Cry, to look for Dante and his father Vergil… But it’s all my fault, I do seriously not see this coming… I don’t know why things get ugly like this.”

Nico was totally freak out when she noticed Kyrie started crying sadly.

“Hey, Kyrie… Please don’t cry… Kyrie.” Nico groaned and felt panic. “Oh, gosh…”

“KYRIE!” Nero’s voices appeared from nowhere all of sudden. 

Kyrie and Nico looked surprised and quickly glancing at Nero who running towards them. 

“What happened? Why are you crying?” Nero then staring at Nico angrily. “Did you make Kyrie crying? What happened? What did you say to Kyrie?”

“Wait, what!? Me? You think that I’m the one who makes Kyrie crying?” Nico sent an unbelievable glare on Nero. She was totally feeling speechless. 

“No. Nero, wait.” Kyrie stopped Nero immediately. “Not Nico. She’s done nothing wrong.”

“Then, why are you crying? Who bullying you?” Nero asked eagerly. 

Kyrie bit her lips nervously, not sure how to reply to Nero. She avoiding Nero’s burning sight and said sheepishly. “I’m fine, Nero. I’m good.”

“You are lying!” Nero snorted. “Tell me, what happened?” Nero cupped Kyrie’s pretty face gently, wiped away her tears by the back of his hands. 

“Nero…” Kyrie sobbed again when she saw Nero’s concerning eyes. 

“Kyrie.” Nero looked panic and stared at Nico, raised his voice uncontrollably. “Tell me, Nico! What exactly happened here? Is that because of Dante’s call? Did Dante said anything to Kyrie and caused she cries?” 

“Of course not, asshole. You this stupid head, really can’t use your brain normally, huh?” Nico sighed and couldn’t help herself but speaking out the truth, in a harshly way. “It’s all because of you, Nero! You are the one who caused everyone moody and feeling worried, can’t you noticed that all of us are suffering for you every day! Especially Kyrie, she’s even blaming herself and told me that she’s the one who caused you to become like this! She regretted to encourage you to go and look for your family!”

“…What!?” Nero looked in a daze. This was not really the truth that he expected to hear. 

“Nico, please stop it!” Kyrie shook her head and tried to stop Nico. However, Nico decided to ignore Kyrie. 

“Kyrie, you cannot treat him like a child anymore, this bastard needs to grow up now!” Nico shouted continuously, then she pulled Nero to facing her, stared at Nero with a fearless look. “Listen up, Nero! You are no longer a child, you cannot simply push everything and push everyone aside, and then live in your own world every day!”

“When did I-” Nero’s unfinished sentence stopped by Nico harshly.

Nico continued to say. “The surface of the earth at the equator moves at a speed of 460 meters per second--or roughly 1,000 miles per hour. And then, everything around you actually works perfectly, even though you hiding from reality. The month-end is coming and all the overdue bills are waiting for you! You still have a family to feed here, and your earlier hospitalization medical fees need to clear up soon. Nero, do you understand that how much important of your responsibility on the mentioned matters?”

“I…I…” Nero murmured at himself, his facial expression looked painful. 

Kyrie gasped and looked frightened. “…Nero? Are you okay?”

Nico took a deep breath. “Nero, we all understand how much you get hurt because of your family drama. But you have to overcome it soonest as possible… The life goes on, got that? No matter you accept it or not.”

“Nico, please don’t say it anymore…” Kyrie begged with a broken hoarse voice. 

“…I’m sorry.” Nero apologized sincerely with his teary red eyes. He looked down and avoiding everyone, feeling ashamed of his own childish act. “I’m sorry for bringing troubles to you all…”

“Nero, it’s not your fault.” Kyrie hugged Nero tightly, trying to comfort him. “I know you are strong, you are sure can make everything get back to track soon. I have faith in you.”

“…Kyrie, I’m so sorry…” Nero sobbed and buried his face against Kyrie’s neck. “I’m sorry for hurting you all by my unintentionally act.”

Kyrie patted Nero’s back gently and continued whispered the comfort words. “It’s okay, Nero. We are family, you got nothing to apologize. I will always be here for you…” 

Nero hugged Kyrie back with his strong arms, the young lovers seeking comfort from each other directly, trying to heal their unseen wounds on the bottom hearts.

Nico sighed with a soft relief smile. Then, she turned and decided to leave the house but her gazes accidentally met those young innocent eyes. A few kids were standing in the corridor.

“Why are you all standing here? It’s time for doing homework now, go, go, go!” Nico urged young kids. 

“Nico, why Kyrie and Nero crying together? Is there anything bad happened?” One of the young kids asked.

Nico chuckled. “No worries. Not all the tears are bad. Trust me, the badass Nero that we all familiar with, he is coming back soon!”

After making sure all the kids went back to the room and do their homework properly, Nico walked to the living room, gazing back at the young lovers who were kissing each other now, a delightful smile showed on her face. 

Nico stretching her arms and thought quietly.  
‘Yeah, the real Nero is finally coming back! It’s time to get back work and to kick some demon ass!’

[To Be Continued]


	17. Taboo words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nico, why Kyrie and Nero crying together? Is there anything bad happened?” One of the young kids asked.
> 
> Nico chuckled. “No worries. Not all the tears are bad. Trust me, the badass Nero that we all familiar with, he is coming back soon!”
> 
> After making sure all the kids went back to the room and do their homework properly, Nico walked to the living room, gazing back at the young lovers who were kissing each other now, a delightful smile showed on her face. 
> 
> Nico stretching her arms and thought quietly.  
> ‘Yeah, the real Nero is finally coming back! It’s time to get back work and to kill some demon ass!’

Devil May Cry.

It’s been another week since Vergil moved into Dante’s home. The twin brothers never feeling bored when both of them being together, as their effective killing time activities, which may include but not limited to fighting at each other, questioning at each other, bickering at each other... Like they were the child in their childhood time.

And now, Dante was staring angrily at Vergil who sitting on the couch with relaxed pose and buried himself in the poem book.

It’s truly unfair to Dante.  
Vergil once again lied to him and breaking their promises. 

“Vergil, the deal is the deal. We are going to eat the pizza for lunch!” Dante hummed. 

After a short while of silence, Dante added. “You did promised that you will letting me to choose the lunch menu!”

“There’s nothing to be argued about it. I did promised that you can pick your own choice of lunch, but it doesn’t mean that I’m going to follow you to eat the pizza.” Vergil looked up and stared into Dante’s eyes. “And, I already kind enough to tell you that your menu choices should DEFINITELY EXCLUDE the pizza on whatever circumstances.”

“It’s not fair! Why pizza has to be excluded from it?”

“Because I’m the one who pay for our lunch and I insisted that pizza should not be listed in our menu choices.” Vergil said lazily. 

“But you give me the rights to pick the lunch menu!” 

“Yes, I did. But whatever menu it is, it should DEFINITELY EXCLUDE THE PIZZA. Didn’t I mentioned it before?” 

“IT’S NOT FAIR!” Dante snapped.

“Life’s never been fair to us, little brother. We should fight hard to get what we want. And, it is obviously you are lost our previous battle but I’m still kind enough to let you to make a choice on our lunch menu.” 

Yeah, it’s not a lie though. But the fact behind was actually because of Vergil who lost touch to the real world long time which caused him seriously not sure what he should going to eat on next meal. Too difficult to make a choice, however it’s obviously that arguing with Dante was never an easy task to him too.

“IT’S NOT FAIR! I DON’T CARE, I WANT TO EAT PIZZA!”

“Be reasonable, Dante. You are now acting like an annoying child. Where’s your manner?” Vergil sent a disapprove glare at Dante.

“No pizza, no manner.” Dante replied stubbornly.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Vergil’s patience was close to his limit.

“I WANT TO EAT PIZZA!” Dante spoke again.

“Go ahead and pay it yourself.” Vergil shrugged. 

“But you said that you will pay for my lunch!”

“Yes, I did. But I’m sorry that the pizza was never on the list.” 

“VERGIL!”

“…”

“PIZZA!”

“…”

“VERGIL!”

“...”

“Pizza!”

“…”

“Can we eat pizza please?”

“Shut up.”

“I want to eat Pizza…Please…”

After release a deep sigh, Vergil finally defeated with an unhappy nod. “There’s no next time.”

Dante replied Vergil with a wide grin. He looked extremely happy and immediately rushed to order his favourite pizza. Then, Vergil was getting back some quiet and peaceful moment at last. 

What should he do to defeat a child-like Dante?  
Vergil desperately realized that his twin brother seemed like a never growing up person.

“I done order the pizza. No worries, your favourite classic homemade veggie pizza is always on the top of list.” Dante smiled happily when he returned to Vergil’s side. Like the kid Dante who always tried to please his cold-face brother, after their tiring long arguments in their childhood.

“Fifty-three times.” Vergil said with a tired look. “It’s already fifty-three times if today lunch included.”

“What?” Dante looked confused. 

“The total of how many times that we had ordered the pizza as our meal after I’m staying here.” Vergil explained. 

“Oh.” Dante looked amused. “Why be so calculating on this?”

Vergil sighed heavily and replied in a serious tone. “Start from today, I’m not going to eat the pizzas again.”

“Why?”

“It had been a whole week that we are eating the pizza each of our meals every day. Didn’t you see the problem here?” Vergil decided he should start do some proper meal planning for himself before he get sick of it. Even though this means that he will need to do some survey around the nearby restaurant or he should start considered to get Morrison to provide some new jobs that should be including the free meals.

“I don’t see any problem here. What’s wrong with the pizza?” Dante frowned deeply.

“Nothing wrong with the pizza, Dante. It’s all about you! You are the problem!” Vergil closed the poem book and raised his voice uncontrollably at Dante. 

When he noticed Dante’s confusing and hurt look, Vergil added. “You should be glad that we are the half-demons. Or else you are definitely might get into big troubles of health diseases long time ago.”

“… Can’t we eat the pizza again?”

“There’s no ‘we’ here. I’m not going to eat that thing and I’m strongly advised you to give up it soon as well.” After a short pause, Vergil continued. “To be more specific, you can eat whatever you want in the future, but please count me out. Also, I’m not going to pay for your meal fees anymore.”

“…” Dante looked hurt indeed. He replied in a pity tone. “How can you bear to see your poor broke little brother dying here? Pizza is my life.”

“Go to pick up some jobs to earn yourself the meal fees. Or you are rather I'm eating you in flesh to save your troubles of struggled for living.” Vergil gritted his teeth. The aura of him changed to the dangerous one.

“You are truly get the worst brother ever award.” Dante gave Vergil a judging look. 

“It’s my pleasure as you should know that being your big brother is really a tough task and I'm never good enough to settle all your messes.”

“You are the one who always creating troubles to everyone but not me!” Dante snorted. “And I bet you won the best deadbeat dad award too as Nero still refusing to answer my phone all because of you!”

Vergil raised his eyebrows and put the poem book aside. A wicked smile showed on his face and Dante took it as a signal that his twin brother was truly pissed off. Dante jumped backward immediately but his movement was considered far too slow. 

A blue light flashing crossed Dante’s front, then Dante felt a sharp pain on his stomach when the Yamato stabbed into his flesh and blood. Dante yelled in pain and kneeled down on the floor.

“See? Your favorite Pizza… That unhealthy food will only cause you weak and slow.” Vergil hissed. “I believe you should remember how mother warned you about this.”

“Fuck!” Dante groaned painfully when Vergil took out his Yamato from Dante’s flesh bleeding wound. 

Vergil shrugged gracefully and stood up. He showed his emotionless face at Dante who struggling on the floor. Dante looked up at Vergil stubbornly and only noticed that something different in his elder brother’s eyes. 

“Hmm. You seriously care about that kid, huh.” Said Dante.

“What are you talking about?” Vergil hissed. 

“Is it really hurt that much when I mentioned Nero in front of you?” Dante chuckled. “That’s why you are angry at me, doesn’t it?”

Vergil stunned in blank, he creased his brows again, not sure what should he reply to Dante. 

Meanwhile, Dante took a deep breath and finally saw his stomach wound healed completely itself in the blink of eyes. Then, Dante stood up slowly and laughed at Vergil’s silly look. 

“Just admit it, Vergil. And, I decided to take back my words. Maybe who knows, you’re really have the potential to be a decent father to Nero one day.” Dante smiled and commented sincerely. 

Vergil looked away from Dante to hide his real emotion. 

Dante exhaled slowly with a soft smiling face as he staring at Vergil. “The kid is stubborn but he’s a kind-hearted person and a softie at the same time, exactly just like you.”

“Want to taste another shot from Yamato?” Vergil asked in challenged tone.

“No, thanks.” Dante shook his head slightly. After that, Dante continued to tease. “Now I finally get it where Nero gets his hot-tempered from.”

Vergil sighed quietly with an emo look. 

“Just get over it, Vergil. You are no longer your devil self-Urizen. Hey, you get your humanity back. So stop pretend to be a dick when you are not.” Said Dante.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Vergil retorted.

Dante laughed again when he heard what Vergil said. “Vergil, it took me a long while to finally realize that…” Dante paused and swallowed hard, it actually cost him a lot to make him admit this and confess in front of Vergil.

Vergil frowned as usual, waiting impatiently for Dante’s next teasing dark humor sense. However, he once again underestimate the level of how cheeky that his little brother can be.

“Father was right. You always the stronger one among us, it destined upon our birth. Many years ago, our last battle before you chose to fall into the demon world… You never planned to kill me, doesn’t it? There’s a moment your attacking movement was dramatic stopped at a second, and it was how I stood a chance to injure you.” Said Dante with an emotional tone. “How do you stand a chance to defeat me when you never mean it?”

“Stop being childish, Dante. It’s a do or die situation, what do you expect then? Don’t be a drama queen.” Vergil mocked mercilessly. 

Dante chucked and shook slowly. Then, Dante replied in a firm tone. “You never try to kill me, Vergil, didn’t you realized it? None at all. Not even the time when you turned into the Nelo Angelo. And, of course, not when the time that you were basically lost all of your humanity as your demon-self Urizen too.”

“In fact, I would never spare your life if I got the chance, I might said that you were quite a lucky person.” Vergil shrugged elegantly. 

“Stop lying, Vergil.” Dante shook again and spoke firmly. “You are smart but I’m not stupid too. However, I have to admit that I’m so blind that time, and your unbeatable stubbornness was also reaching to another high level. Therefore, the unfortunately tragic incidents that happened to us, it’s our own karma to deal with. Nero was right about us too. We are both idiots, Verge.”

“…” Vergil measured Dante’s expression carefully, quietly. 

“You have no idea of how much that I desired to get you back to my side, brother. I’m so regret that I’m not following you to jump into the demon world when you fell. I’m sorry that you had to suffer all of those… awful things yourself when you were all alone in there.”

“…” After a heavy sigh, Vergil stared coldly at Dante and spoke slowly. “What do you want from me?”

“Uh, what?” Dante asked innocently with a faked smile.

“You are suddenly talking too much, it’s considered out of your character already. So just stop pretending and speak it out directly.” Vergil asked again impatiently. “What do you want from me?”

Dante smirked. “After lunch, can I follow you to do your new jobs?”

“No.” Vergil answered so fast without thinking.

“I can help you on it!” Dante suggested.

“I’m good to do the job by myself without you making troubles for me. Thank you for being busybody anyway.” Vergil hummed. 

“Vergil… If you refuse to pay my future meal fees, then you should at least get a proper job for me! So that I can pay my own fees and you are no need to worry about me anymore.”

“I don’t care what happened to you. And I never worry about you either.” Vergil mocked. 

“Such a big bad guy!” Dante retorted. “You are living here at my place and took away all of my jobs-”

“Wait.” Vergil raised hand and stopped Dante to talk further. After that, Vergil asked. “When I took away all of you jobs?” 

“Those SSS great pay jobs that Morrison arranged for you this morning, those are actually to be mine in the first place!” Dante shouted. 

“Foolishness, Dante. You are not only ignorant but also arrogant.” Vergil shrugged again. “First come, first serve. Who able to get the job done, then who able to get the pay. Morrison passing those cases to me directly instead of you, it’s clearly to show everything. It seems Morrison as a professional broker in the hunter line, he always knowing the way to do a proper business. I can ensure his living income, then what can you do for him?”

“I… I am his old friend!” 

“Yeah, of course. You guys are old friends. That’s why you always asking him to assist you paying your rental and all miscellaneous fees in the past. And, the most important thing is that your old friend clearly understand that you are not a trustworthy person as a working partner. Dante, you have to admit, you are really suck at doing business.”

Dante took a few deep breath and tried his best to convince Vergil continuously. “You… You are now living at my place!”

“Then, so what? Do you want me to pay you the rent? Actually, I can also find a new place to move out today immediately.”

“Wait! I never want you to move out from here!” Dante shouted eagerly.

“Anyway, first of all, thanks for remind me to calculate some unclear debts between us. Dante, you have to pay me all the money first.”

“When did I owe you money?” Dante frowned in confusion.

“Started from this morning. I already paid your outstanding bills and all the necessary fees that you owed to the others.” Vergil hissed. 

“Uh, huh. Wait, what?” Dante looked confused indeed. In fact, he didn’t get what Vergil means at all. Did he accidentally missed anything?

“What are you talking about? Explain!” Dante asked quickly. 

“All my bounty that Morrison planned to pay me this morning, I already informed him to assist to transfer to the others, all of your so-called friends who you owed them money, of course, include the amount that you should have to pay for Morrison himself.”

“Is it true? How come you never mention this to me? Neither Morrison told me anything about this.” Dante said sheepishly, there were different kinds of emotions overwhelmed him instantly.

“I must say that I never plan to tell you anything about this, not until the moment when you are being calculative with me few minutes ago.” Vergil smirked wickedly. “So… What now? Are you still insisting that you want to take advantage on my new jobs?”

“Well… Not the results that I expect to see…” Dante looked awkwardly and feeling shameful. He ducked away from Vergil’s fiercely sight. The talkative Dante suddenly became quiet and acting unnatural. He looked unusual shy and disgusted at himself shamefully.

Vergil mocked Dante with a delightful tone as his usual self, not really noticing the changing of Dante’s facial expression. 

“I wonder how you capable to owe the others that a large amount of money. Based on my personal observation, you are evidently living like hell as well. Where did you spent on those money? Weapons? Women? Entertainment? Gambling?” Vergil guessed in a casual tone. 

Few days ago, during their brotherly bonding heart-to-heart open talk, Dante did told Vergil that he owed his friends some money. However, Dante still not telling more about the reasons of why that he ended up owed so much money to the others. When Dante talking his past stories to Vergil, Vergil can sensed that Dante was hiding many untold stories, maybe those are the crucial part. Since Vergil not planning to tell all the details of his awful hell trip to Dante as well, Vergil then not asking Dante to talk more about his hidden stories part too. Both of them agreed that the needs to keep some secrets to their own, even though they were not saying out loud to each other. Privacy’s mattered.

“None of your business.” Dante replied bitterly to Vergil’s sarcastic comments. “You should never being busybody on my matter… I can settle all debts by myself even without your so-called help.”

“Yeah, of course you are able to settle all of that by yourself. I learnt that from Morrison, some of your long term debts were last over ten years. Seriously, you need to stop living like this kind of good-for-nothing life. What the main reason caused you unable to clear your own debts over ten years plus but I’m just using only one week to clear all of your bad debts?” Vergil mocked with a sourly tone continuously. 

Dante fixed his sight on his own dark dirty boots. Then, he replied in a very soft low tone. “…You are right. I’m just good for nothing.”

Dante took a deep breath and looked up at Vergil. His facial expression was broken. He looked sad and hurt. To be honest, Dante’s heart aching painfully at this moment, that kind of pain was too much for him to suffer, more than what he wanted to admit. 

Vergil finally noticed that the unusual reaction from Dante.  
It’s truly weird and very rare to see Dante acting like this.

Dante gave Vergil a sad teary, unnatural smiling face.  
“You are right… I’m never good enough for everyone and everything. When you were suffering alone in the hell, I was playing all alone, enjoying my luxury life so much, and I’m fooling around with the people I love every day at here! Happy to hear this answer? Satisfy now? Isn’t this the answer that you are waiting for so long?”

It’s a hunch, maybe.  
The intuition was telling Vergil that what Dante said was all untrue.

“Feel free to judge me what you want, Vergil. Just only one request… Stop interfere my matter, won’t you?” Dante inhaled and exhaled deeply, swallowed hard before he able to continue the rest. 

“The money that you already paid to them, considered that I borrow from you. Give me some time, I will think a way to pay to you soonest as possible!” Dante said aloud agitatedly through his gritted teeth. 

Vergil’s shaking dry lips moving but nothing out.

After that, Dante rushed to the door and barged out from the door harshly, which caused him almost accidently bumped into the pizza delivery man who was ready to pass him the boxes.

This was the very first time. Dante clenched his fist and ignored the familiar pizza delivery man completely and walked away directly in a rush. The pizza delivery man looked confused but decided to walk into the Devil May Cry shop anyway.

“Hi, should I put it down here…?” The pizza delivery man asked awkwardly as he noticed Vergil looked in a daze. The atmosphere was truly weird and… dangerous.

“… How much?” Finally, this is what Vergil could say.

After paying the money and until the pizza delivery man left the Devil May Cry, it’s been a long while, Vergil still stuck in his own confused minds. He can sensing that Dante was hurt and angry, all because of him… 

Didn’t they always teasing and bickering at each other? But what made Dante looked so broken this time? Did he accidentally mentioned any taboo keywords that caused Dante lost his calmness and snapped at him at last? Did he just mentioned any hurtful insulted words that might probably hurting Dante’s pride?

Oh, well. Speaking of the pride issue, Vergil thought back some of his awful memories unconsciously. There was a time, his prideful manner was shattered in pieces after the long terrible tortures by Mundus. Vergil always thought that Dante will never get the chance to taste his miserable experiences… Deep down in Vergil’s heart, he always knew that Dante was different from him. 

Because Dante was luckier, Dante was chosen to enjoy the better life… Their mother chose to save Dante’s life at first when their little sweet family falling apart on the day of Mundus’s servant attacked them mercilessly. But wait… What if what Dante said was all true? What if their mother really got tried her best to search for Vergil after she hid Dante in the wardrobe, but then the demons killed her instantly? If like that… It’s a proof too, an evident that prove that Vergil was be loved and be cared by their mother too. 

To be loved and to be protected by someone close, this was actually what Vergil always looking forward to. The things that Vergil felt himself lacking of, but Dante always can get it from people’s caring and attention that easily and effortlessly. 

But, what if… Dante was not be that happy like what Vergil thought previously?

Some of the stories about Dante’s that Morrison mentioned to him once again flashed across his mind.  
“Dante used to act like he was strong, but he’s not. Trust me, I knew that, because I saw it myself. How he breaking down in front of me after he was drinking too much that raining night… That night, he decided to tell me his real name and start a new real life, with his true identity…” Said Morrison.

Right. The part that Dante never meant to mention to him. 

In the end, Vergil slowly remembered that both of Dante and him, they are only the half-demon. A part of them are half-human too. The human being that full of self-doubts and insecure, of course, they are full of weaknesses and strengths at the same time.

They are fragile because of the human heart. But Vergil knew that too, they can be enough powerful because of their human blood as well. The one of ties that binding them with their humanity. So that they cared enough to sacrifice for each other, hide and endure their own pain just to avoid the other one feeling guilt.

Did Dante do the same like this for him, just like what Vergil always keep everything painful to himself? 

[To Be Continued]


	18. Jobless hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, Vergil slowly remembered that both of Dante and him, they are only the half-demon. A part of them are half-human too. The human being that full of self-doubts and insecure, of course, they are full of weaknesses and strengths at the same time.
> 
> They are fragile because of the human heart. But Vergil knew that too, they can be enough powerful because of their human blood as well. The one of ties that binding them with their humanity. So that they cared enough to sacrifice for each other, hide and endure their own pain just to avoid the other one feeling guilt.
> 
> Did Dante do the same like this for him, just like what Vergil always keep everything painful to himself? 
> 
> [To Be Continued]

It’s another bad day. Nero guessed.  
This was not something new to Nero anymore. Maybe he’s seriously lack of some luck. 

“AGAIN?! What do you mean our job had been cancelled?” Nero snapped angrily at Nico. 

Nico sighed heavily but being understanding at Nero’s complicated bad mood. In fact, Nico also in such bad mood as well, all because of Morrison’s sudden call in earlier few minutes.

“Like what I told you, Morrison said this job had been completed by someone else. That’s why the client no need us to be there.” Nico took out the cigarette by one hand while her another hand holding the steering wheel.

“Who dare to snatch our job again? Did Morrison mentioned that fucking assholes name?” Nero said through his gritting teeth. Nero already lost count on it. He wondered which asshole dared to stand against them lately and snatched all their jobs.

“Of course I did asked. But you know Morrison well too, he was careful when the questions related to his professionalism. He won’t betrayed his client and also being careful to avoid mess up with anyone of his working partners.” Nico replied but Nero still can’t accept it.

“I can’t believe it. I don’t care what the excuses he planned to give us, but he must give us a proper explanation today! It’s had been a whole week that ALL of our jobs snatched by someone else! This is absolutely abnormal!” Nero hissed. 

The bounty hunter jobs always on first come first serve basis. Sometimes when the job difficulty level increased, some rich clients even hired different groups of hunters at once. But at the end, of course only the last hit winner get paid from the clients. However, starting from one week ago, there’s somebody out there, wondered how he or she using what kind of tricks and obviously snatched all of their jobs. 

“I have to call him! I must get an answer today!” Nero swore to himself silently he must figure a way out to get rid of whoever asshole out there whom trying to mess up with them.

“Good luck to you then.” Nico surely can understand why Nero get this furious. It’s been one week that Nero decided to pull himself up and get back to track. But he seemed lost all his opportunities to make up his own messes. Losing the job opportunities means that Nero certainly won’t get the enough pay to settle his debts and failed to support Kyrie and those orphan kids’ lives.

Nico then watching silently to see Nero picked up the phone and call to Morrison.

“Hey, where should we go now?” As the job had been cancelled but they were far from the Fortuna. Nico wondered what their next destination. 

“… …” Nero sighed while listening to the caller ringtone. 

“How about let us go to Dante’s-”

“NO!” Nero shouted at Nico’s stupidest suggestion. It’s not the time yet. Nero still on the cold-war with his dysfunctional family. He will never go to see his newly uncle Dante or his father Vergil, not until when he ready for it. 

Nico blinked her eyes with an innocent look as reply. Of course, she can totally feel it. She got that why Nero being like this. 

Nero sighed and wanted to apologize to Nico, but at the same time, Morrison who on the other side of phone just answering the call. 

Nero sent an apologetic look at Nico, then he said to Morrison through the phone. “Hey, Morrison.”

“Care to let me know the actual reason behind why all of our jobs that you assigned lately had been snatched by someone else?” Nero asked directly. “Did you deliberately want to get rid of us? Seriously, I’m still can’t understand how come this could be happened?” 

Nico smiled wryly with a small nod in agreement. 

“Stop talking about the policy and rules! Fuck off the rubbish talk, Morrison. I just want the truth! Tell me the truth! Is there any mafia gangs out there or any groups of people trying to make fun of me? I know my personality might not being really friendly sometimes. Am I accidentally offense somebody who got the ‘special background’ and that’s why now it caused all of my jobs had been ruined?”

“WHAT?! Is that possible all the jobs had been snatched and completed by the same person? It’s impossible! It must be at least a group of people who messing with me! In fact, I doubted there’s a seriously big groups of people who messing up with me! Should I mention that the jobs were from different locations and some of the jobs had even been completed in a rush! They must be the professional and also some groups of people who got the serious fucking tricks and strong skills in many ways. Tell me! Who exactly stand in my way now? Which the fucking assholes that snatched all my jobs lately!”

“I don’t care about the policy and stop talking the rules shit things to me!” Nero shouted to the phone and getting furious.

Nico listened carefully to Nero’s conversation and driving casually at the same time.

“What now? Can we meet up? No matter what, I just want an answer!”

“Okay. Just let it be. Devil May Cry then. Nico and I will be there shortly, you’d better wait for us and get ready your fine explanation!” Nero snorted and hung up the phone harshly. 

There’s a silence moment in the truck after that. Nero bitted his tongue and cursed silently in his bottom heart. He’s always that kind of hot-tempered person who answered and acted impulse, but then regret immediately. 

“…Hey. Did you just mentioned the Devil May Cry?” Nico asked softly in concern. 

“You did heard me. Stop asking more question and drive to there now. Morrison said he will waiting for us at there and give us an explanation.” 

“I thought you said that place is on your restricted area...” Nico said sheepishly. 

“Seriously? Stop acting bitch Nico. You know exactly we need to do a job and get the pay for uncountable debts… Fuck! If we can’t get an answer from Morrison to solve this problem, then we can get ready to change to do other line of job already! We need income to survive… I hate to say this but… Kyrie and the kids are my priority. I can give up everything for them… Even though it means that I need to sacrifice and hurt my pride…” Nero said with a hurtful tone. He hissed and looked away from Nico. 

Nico sighed and replied in a soft tone. “Hey, demon boy. You are a tough guy. I admire your courage for living and I like the way how you willing to do anything to protect Kyrie and the kids, do you know?”

Nero sighed. “Shut up and drive faster.”

“Hold tight, boy! We are going to fly!” Nico speed up the truck and asked. “By the way, who’s exactly stand in our way and snatched all of our jobs? If I’m not heard wrong, did you mentioned that it’s actually done by a person instead of a groups of people?”

Nero frowned and explained. “This is the weird thing. Morrison said that asshole is a person but not a group of people. And also, Morrison told me that the person who snatched all of our jobs was followed all the game rules of hunter line. That means, he’s a professional who strictly respect the rules. In short, even though that guy snatched our jobs away, but he’s also doing in a proper way without breaking the rules.”

“Uh huh. That means… We can’t even blame him for snatching all of our jobs?” Nico directed to the conclusion. 

“Whatever. Let us meet with Morrison first and see what he planned to say. I don’t care if that guy following the rules or not, he’s now trying to push us aside and not letting any chance for us to earn the pay, this is truly unacceptable. Who cares about him got followed the rules or not.” Nero hummed with an angry face, felt annoyed. 

——————————————

Devil May Cry.

When Nero and Nico reached there, they’re surprised to see Trish and Lady also argued over the same thing with Morrison that both of them concerned.

“Morrison, you have to give me an explanation!” Lady shouted angrily at Morrison. 

Trish put her hands on waist. “Who is that person? So far I know, there’s rare people who able to reach this kind of standard. Needless to say that guy able to clear all the jobs at different location within short time. This is seriously hard to believe! Are you sure all of these jobs done by the same person, but instead of a several groups of people?”

“Look like I can save the greeting and direct to the point.” Nero gave Morrison a sharp and unpleasant look. “Morrison, what are you trying to say? Shoot it out now!”

Morrison smiled wryly and shook his head. “Hey, calm down and listen to me. The ladies and also you, Nero… I don’t mean to be harsh but this actually not my fault. All the jobs I assigned to you all, as usual, I had followed the clients’ requests and also respect to our rules. First come, first serve, doesn’t it?”

“At least tell us who behind this? I got to kick that bastard ass before I killing him myself! I’m seriously can’t accept him doing like this. What kind of asshole snatched all other people’s jobs?” Lady snapped.

Trish nodded. “Furthermore, is him a demon or what? I wonder how he able to appear at different kind of places shortly to clear up all the missions. Don’t you feel weird about this as you claimed that he is only one person who behind all of this?”

Nico shrugged. “Morrison, I think you owed us a truth. You know that bastard caused us lots of troubles, right? I must admit that I’m curious but also eagerly want to find him out every time when Nero and I reached the destination but only get your notice that our jobs had been snatched by him!”

“… …” Morrison sighed heavily.

“Morrison, you need to tell us, there’s nothing you can hide from us, not today.” Nero smirked and crossed his arms, staring at Morrison with a serious look. 

After an awkward moment, there’s a man pushed the door open and walked into the apartment. 

“Hey, why all of you here? Did I missed anything?” Dante looked curious. He must said that he’s quite surprise to see everyone here when him, the owner went out.

“Dante!” Lady raised her voice and rushed to Dante’s side. “Did you know anything about this?”

“About what?” Dante looked confused. 

“Stop pretending. Are you the one who snatched all of our jobs?” Trish said calmly. “Besides you, I can’t even think of anyone who capable doing this.”

“What? Mind to tell me what are you all talking about?” Dante laughed and stared at Morrison, then he asked. “What’s wrong with them? Care to elaborate, my friend?”

Morrison shook but chuckled. “You are the one need to be responsible on this matter as well.”

“Me? Why? What’s matter?” Dante unstoppable thinking about this. 

“Dante, did you snatched all of our jobs recently? Stop acting innocent and tell us the truth!” Nero asked with a serious tone.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Dante said and pause for a short while, then he continued. “Hey, kid. How are you doing lately? I’m worried about you since the day of we last saw each other, you know? You didn’t picked up my phone, I’m seriously feeling hurt indeed.”

“Stop talking rubbish. I’m not here to chat with you. Dante, I’m still mad at you guys and not plan to forgive you all that easily.” Nero replied. 

“Ouch. This hurt. I can understand why you angry at Vergil, but you shouldn’t blame me that hard. Don’t you remember that how I support you and help you in the past? All along until your stupid birth-father show up in front of us…” Said Dante. 

Nero hissed. “Stop mentioned him in front of me, thank you.”

“Stop the crap! Dante, let’s talk about the important thing first.” Lady measured Dante carefully. “Did you snatched all of our jobs lately?”

“I don’t understand. What are you mean? Why should I do that?” Dante looked speechless and stared back at Morrison. “What are they talking about?”

Morrison sighed. “… Nothing personal. Hey, y’all. Stop blaming the wrong person, Dante honestly need to be responsible on this but this not fully his fault.”

“Morrison, are you drunk or what? Everything you said doesn’t make any sense to me at all.” Lady getting furious now.

Nero cursed loudly. “Fuck! Stop confusing me! Please just direct telling me the truth! Who exactly the person who snatched all of our jobs?”

Dante sent Morrison an innocent glare. “Okay, it’s not only you feeling confused. Morrison, you need to explain, why should I responsible on this matter? I don’t even know what’s going on? Even their jobs had been snatched by someone else, but I’m totally nothing to do with this!”

“You are not knowing about this matter but it doesn’t means that you are innocent, Dante.” Morrison sighed and finally speaking out the truth.

“I’m getting losing my patient now. Just spit it out, Morrison.” Dante said.

Morrison raised his both hands and gazing around everybody. “Fine. To answer your questions, the person who caused your troubles, he neither a complete demon nor a human. He’s really a pro, even I can tell. Vergil, he’s seriously capable to transport to different place in the blink of eyes and finished the jobs efficiently, far better than what you can’t even imagine. Truly the God like speed! A professional that all the clients couldn’t ask for more!”

“… …” Everyone stunned together. 

It’s been a long while until Dante able to find back his own voice.  
“Wait… Are you talking about Vergil? So, he’s the one who snatched their jobs?”

“Not only them but include you as well. Dante, sorry to confirm this but Vergil is the reason behind of your recently jobless issue.” Morrison chuckled. “But I have to say that again, this actually not Vergil’s fault. He’s just too focused on his job and I must say that… He’s really good at this. He’s doing far better than anyone of you!”

“… …” After listening to what Morrison said, everyone switched their sights to Dante. 

“… Dante.” The murderous tone in a sync voices.

“… Well, I’m the victim too, didn’t you guys heard what Morrison said? Vergil caused me become a jobless person like you all too!” Dante retorted. 

“… …” Super-awkward moment.

“You guys can look for him directly and ask him stop snatch your jobs… If you can… and if he agree…” Dante added hesitantly. 

Lady and Trish shared a frustration look.  
Trish then spoke to Dante. “Dante, you must hate us very much. That’s why you ask us to negotiate with Vergil.”

Lady hissed. “Do you really think that we can win over him?”

“Of course not.” Dante answered sincerely. 

Lady and Trish rolling their eyes impatiently.

At the same time, Nero and Nico shared another shot of annoyed glare.

After that, Nico said to Morrison. “Morrison, I don’t care if you assign Vergil for the high pay job or what. Is there any chance of any unoccupied job for Nero and me? We are short for the money and really need some to survive. Please help us like what you always do, won’t you?”

Nico’s words raised concern among the devil hunters. 

“What’s wrong? Anything troubled you guys?” Dante gazing at Nero deeply, full of concern.

“None of your business.” Nero replied harshly to Dante. 

And then, Nero looked back at Morrison. “Morrison, just contact us as usual if you got any job for us. If that guy is the one who snatching our jobs recently, then I will definitely work harder and show him who is the boss!”

“Right. It’s fair enough. First come first serve. Nothing to argue about…” Nico sighed heavily and murmured. “If Vergil is the one who stand against us in our way, then it seem we got no choice but only can try the best to find a way out alive.”

“I’m not going to surrender that fast. But will try my best to get the job by my own.” Lady shrugged and continued. “First come first serve, huh? It’s the time to teach that bastard a lesson and show him who is the senior in this line.”

Trish sighed quietly and sent a sympathy glare on Dante. “Take care, Dante.”

Dante looked totally in speechless. After a few moment, everyone left the apartment but the owner himself and the broker.

“Morrison, tell me the location of Vergil’s next job.” Dante said. 

“You want to look for him? Is this a good idea? I don’t think so…” Morrison feeling terrified at the ideas.

“It’s all between him and I. By the way, Morrison…” Dante stopped and took a deep breath. “Can you please help me to check on the Nero and Kyrie? I want to know if the kids facing any kinds of troubles again?”

[To Be Continued]

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTICE:  
> NEWBIE WRITER HERE. A BELIEVER OF “WRITING IS AN ACT OF FAITH, NOT A TRICK OF GRAMMAR.” —E.B. WHITE  
> *YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, HIGH POSSIBILITIES OF WRONG GRAMMAR PROBLEM.
> 
> Hey y'all! Yeah~ New update again!  
> Slow to update/Slow burn. Not sure will write how many chapters, so please subscribe/bookmark it! XD
> 
> Looking forward your feedback after reading.  
> Next chapter coming soon, stay tuned! Much love ya~! ^o^


End file.
